Food Wars! The Secret Technique
by J. B. Royals
Summary: A romance story that branches off from the Autumn Elections Arc and follows Yukihira and his friends, as they discover the secret ingredient to cooking.
1. An Interesting Proposition

**So this is going to be a series following the popular anime and manga: Food Wars! Shokugeki no Sōma. Our story will deviate from the established cannon after the Autumn Elections Arc so if you haven't gotten ****that far, SPOILERS.** **I am not an expert on cooking or anything food related so if I mess something up, I apologize. This story is a romance story, so Sōma will be shipped with ONE of the female leads from the series (if its not your ship, I am sorry) as well as other potential romantic subplots. I do not own any of the characters, names, or settings and any mentioned are used for creative writing purposes only. I do appreciate feedback so leave comments! Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: An interesting proposition**

The crowd roared as Akira Hayama was declared the winner of the 43rd August Elections. All three entries were of supreme quality, and expertise but Akira's stood above the rest as it had personality and identity unmatched by the other two. Sōma stood in silence and disbelief. Normally he does well at accepting defeat, able to motivate himself and improve, but this time he just couldn't understand how he lost.

His whole life, he'd studied next to his father and learning everything he could about cooking. He learned techniques, he developed a passion for his craft and loved to exceed above and beyond expectations hoping to one day surpass his father. Yet his defeat in the finals, came because the judges said "Your dish lacks an identity as to who you are as chef, and is therefore not as impressive as the other two entries."

"What does that mean?" Sōma asked himself. Sōma had always been careful to think outside the box, and approach food with unique ideas and perspectives. This new insight, he just did not understand; how did his cooking not have an identity?

Akira Hayama approached Sōma, getting just close enough so that only he could hear what he was about to say. "Yukihira-Sōma, it seems everyone has underestimated your abilities. To be in the top three of the first year students of Totsuki academy, eclipsing renowned students of the professional chef community, that is something very few can achieve. Your skills are apparent, but your sudden rise to the top also exposes your biggest flaw; 'Who is Yukihira-Sōma?' Until you figure it out, you will never be an elite chef and now that your weakness has been exposed, those who are beneath you will exploit it. With no identity, how can you stay in an academy of prodigy chefs?"

With that bit of condescending advice Akira walked off. Sōma still stood blank among the shuffling and background noise as students were exiting the building. Ryō was emitting a dark aura, almost as if his world had just collapsed. Never had Ryō been so distraught over a loss, and Alice was close by doing her best to calm him.

Sōma felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Megumi who had a soft look of concern on her face as did the rest of the Polar Star Dorm residents.

"Sōma that was amazing! I can't believe your dish didn't win, it looked so yummy!" Yuki said in a cheery voice.

"Yeah Sōma, your dish blew away everyone's expectations, and even at a huge disadvantage you managed to prepare something that stumped the judges." Zenji said, trying to reassure him.

"Its very rare a transfer student makes it into this academy, let alone claims a spot in the top three among his peers; yet Sōma doesn't look pleased. Is everything okay?" Ryōko said.

"Sōma, is everything okay?" Megumi shyly said.

Yukihira managed to utter "I'm fine, I just need to go back to the dorm for a little while; I need to be alone." Yukihira walked towards the entrance, his sash in his hand dragging across the floor behind him. He looked up at the private box where Erina sat, and noticed she was gone, and instead an outline of a male there instead. Sōma couldn't recognize him, but still persisted on his way towards the door.

As Sōma walked towards the door, he noticed Nikumi was there. She had a slight look of empathy and was about to say something, but only bowed her head as Sōma passed by.

"Yukihira doesn't look so happy. I feel bad now." Megumi said in a sad tone.

"I know, we should go out to the market and get a bunch of ingredients and make Sōma some good food! That always cheers anyone up!" Yuki said passionately.

"Yeah, lets make Sōma feel better; although I have never seen him like that before. I wonder what why he is taking this defeat so badly." Ryōko said.

The rest of the Polar Star gang followed Yuki's lead as they walked out of the arena and headed towards the market.

Yukihira arrived at the dormitory, and opened the door to an empty house. The thought of what the judges has said still running through his head. He felt his stomach growl but was too gloomy to eat anything, so he decided to just head up to his room. On the way he passed by Fumio who had opened a fresh bottle of sake.

"Why so glum Yukihira?" Fumio said, as she took a sip of her drink.

"I don't want to talk about it, I'm not sure what to think right now." Sōma replied.

"Oh come now boy, have a sip of some sake at least; it'll make you fell better!" Fumio chuckled as she poured some sake into a small bowl for Yukihira.

"It's alright Fumio, i'll just be in my room. If the other come back, tell them i'm sleeping because i'm kind of tired." Sōma said, as he continued on to his room.

Fumio frowned, but took another sip of her sake and let Yukihira walk by. The rest of the Polar Star gang was on their way back from the market, ready to get started on a dinner to make for Sōma and the rest to celebrate the ending of the Autumn Elections. Ryōko managed to also grab a few bottles of sake to help everyone unwind, and hopefully Yukihira of course. As they were walking down the drive to the house, they saw Erina standing there at the door.

Puzzled, they all walked up together to figure out what she was doing there. She never came to the Polar Star dorm, so this was certainly an odd occurrence.

"Hello Erina! What brings you to the dorm? Is nobody around to open the door?" Satoshi asked.

"Hmph, I just wanted to stop by and deliver this envelop to Yukihira that details the results of the Autumn Elections, and confirms his new ranking amongst the first year students." She said sternly.

"Well did you knock? Why are you standing outside the door?" Yuki chuckled as she asked.

"Of course I knocked, and the old lady Fumio said Yukihira didn't want to be bothered and asked if I want sake, as if!" Erina snapped coldly.

"Yeah, Yukihira didn't look so well after the match. We're making dinner tonight, and we have tons of extras if you want to stick around. I'm sure Sōma will join us when its done! Nobody can resist Satoshi's bareback ribs!" Megumi said.

Erina thought about the offer, but neglected to inform them the real reason she was there; to ask Sōma if he had anymore manga editions she could have.

"Sure i'll stay, but not for long and i'll eat later at my own dormitory thank you." Erina replied, trying to hide her true intentions behind a firm answer.

"Hey guys!" A voice called out.

"Nikumi! What are you doing here?" Zenji asked.

"I brought some extra pork shoulders with me for Sōma, hopefully to cheer him up! He looked kind of gloomy." Do you guys know whats wrong with?" Nikumi said with a concerned look.

"Yukihira is just fine! He is probably just overwhelmed with the reality of his match in that he lost to a **good** chef." Erina said sharply.

"Oh my, well I see you guys have a lot of groceries; are you guys making food!?" Nikumi said, as she reserved her inner feeling to snap back at Erina.

"Yeah, we have lots! We are going to celebrate everyone's hard work during the Autumn Elections. You should join us!" Satoshi said with a grin.

"Alright i'm in!" Nikumi replied.

The group walked into the dorm, and started prepping the food for the night's feast. Erina sat in on a couch in the living room with her arms folded while the rest of the group worked in the kitchen. Satoshi had a few sips of sake and ended up in his apron with no clothes on. The aroma of the food was delicious. There was grilled tempura with a meat and potato stew, cucumber salad with miso soup and some fresh baked chicken udon noodles.

Sōma, meanwhile, was upstairs still brooding over his defeat in the arena. The room was mostly bare, and in the middle of the floor was his suitcase with all his belongings packed up. Sōma was preparing to leave as the words of judges continued to circle through his mind. His whole life he had wanted to prove himself to be a great chef, and modeled his cooking after his father's. Yet all of it seemed fleeting, as he tried to understand what it meant for food to have an identity. He then heard a knock at the door.

"Yukihira, can I come in?" Megumi said softly.

"Sure." Yukihira muttered.

Megumi walked in to see Sōma on his floor mat, staring at the ceiling. She also noticed his suitcase on the floor, packed and ready to go. She hesitantly stepped forward toward Yukihira, and then tried to think of what to say.

"Yukihira, remember what you told me when I lost to Ryō? That every good chef knows to take defeat, and learn from it. There is no shame in losing, as it is because we experience defeat we learn how to improve ourselves as chefs. Why are you so gloomy Sōma? You accomplished what nobody expected, and you know everyone here in the dormitory supports you!" Megumi stated.

Yukihira thought for a moment. He looked at Megumi, and saw her beautiful blue braids draped down her shoulder over her checkered flannel and yellow sun dress. Her face had a stern, but compassionate look and her yellow eyes beamed with confidence he hadn't seen before. Yukihira felt a slight arousal in his mind, but quickly brushed it off.

"I know Megumi, and you're right. I am not upset that I lost though, I am just unsure why I am here anymore. My food has no identity, and if cooking is a reflection of oneself, then it means I have no identity. I just don't know how to move on from this? How does one make an identity?" Sōma said, as he looked down in deep thought.

Megumi thought to herself and then said "Well, you just have to figure out what you want to be Yukihira! You are a really good cook, and I think you'll figure it out. I will even help you, but don't stay in here sulking; come downstairs and enjoy our party. Your friend will help you Yukihira, that's why we are all here. You help me, and the others so we will do our best to help you!"

Yukihira thought to himself, and then agreed that distancing himself from people wouldn't solve his problem. Plus the food did smell great. Megumi smiled as Yukihira got up, and the both headed downstairs. Yukihira noticed Erina in the living room sitting stubbornly on the couch with her arms folded across her chest. He wondered why she was there, but then headed for the table.

"Yukihira! Glad you could join us, the food is finished!" Nikumi smiled, as she waved over to him.

The group sat down and began to eat. The food was incredibly delicious and everyone was enjoying the meal. Erina sat at the table with her arms folded and barely engaged in any conversation. Yuki was being teased by Ryōko and Satoshi was still in his apron with no clothes on. Fumio was starting to act loopy as she finished off a bottle saké that was in her hands. While everyone was busy eating, Yukihira got up and walked outside to get some fresh air. Exiting behind him, Erina walked up next to him.

"I'm surprised to see you here Erina." Yukihira said.

"Had I known that there would be a dinner party, I would have dressed more appropriately." Erina said.

"What did you come here for?" Sōma asked.

"To tell you that you are tied with Ryō for second among the first year students and Totsuki academy." Erina stammered.

"You came all the way down here to tell me that?" Sōma said in lighthearted smile.

Erina blushed, and looked down. "Well, you also made a deal about giving me the manga volumes so I thought id collect them from you."

"Sure, I think I have some more." Yukihira started.

"Can you answer something for me though?" Yukihira asked.

"Why would you ask me? I have already made one concession to you." Erina said sternly.

"Well if you want more manga, then just answer my question." Yukihira replied.

Erina thought to herself. "Fine. In exchange you give me another collection, and that's all." Erina stated.

"What does it mean when your food has no identity?" Sōma asked.

"Hmmm... It was apparent to me when you first brought your eggs benedict before me. I could sense right away that your food has no identity. How do you think famous chefs, gain reputation? Gordon Ramsay, Emeril Legasse, Masaharu Morimoto; do you think its because they are good at cooking? No. People spend money and travel across the world to their restaurants because of what it means to eat their meals. They each have their own unique style which elevates superb cooking, to legendary. When they make food, you can tell it was prepared by them because their very essence is in the food. Your food Yukihira, has no essence. Those chefs cook with a purpose, a passion. Yours has no purpose or passion, and therefore it is not becoming of a great chef."

Yukihira looked at Erina as she spoke. He didn't never really gave it any thought, but she was very beautiful. As to be expected by someone of great class and sophistication. Her bust was very well proportioned, and even though she was just wearing a school uniform she was stunning. Her honey blonde hair and pink eyes always captured Sōma's attention, but her cold attitude stabbed at his vulnerability.

As Erina concluded her speech "There. You have my answer; I expect those manga to be delivered to me soon." She said sternly. As soon as she finished, a limousine arrived and the chauffeur exited to open the door. As she walked towards the limo, she turned around as said hastily "Bye Sōma, tell the others I said thank you for the invite." Erina quickly turned around, attempting to suppress her slight smile that proved she actually had a good time.

Yukihira watched as the limo drove off into the distance, and then began to look up at the stars. Again he let the words of the judges, Megumi and Erina circle through his head. He felt slightly better, but also slightly hopeless as he had no idea to put his essence into his cooking. He had always thought his essence was in his cooking, and that his time in his fathers diner naturally carried on with him. However, Erina is known for sharp palate and if she agrees with the judges then there can be no mistake, Yukihira's food doesn't have any essence.

As Yukihira sighed, he felt another presence approach him. He turned around and saw a tall darker skinned female with golden blonde hair. She had a white long sleeve button up shirt that was rolled up to expose her nice six pack. Also exposed was her american flag print bikini underneath, and a yellow checkered mini skirt. Around her neck was a leather choker, and her ocean blue eyes looked at Sōma.

"Yukihira, what are you doing out here?" Nikumi asked, as she had a bottle of half empty sake in her hand.

"Oh hey Nikumi, nothing. Erina wanted to ask me something, and then she left." Sōma stated, as he noticed Nikumi was slightly buzzed from the alcohol.

"Hey Sōma, take a sip of sake with me. A cheers for making it through the Autumn Elections." Nikumi said happily as she shoved the bottle in Sōma's face.

"Haha, no thanks Nikumi. I'm good." Sōma said, slightly embarrassed by the gesture.

"Oh come on Yukihira, just a small gulp." She nagged.

"Hey Nikumi can I ask you something?" Yukihira replied.

"Of course, but you got a take a swig of this sake before i'll answer." She answered, with a devilish grin.

"Alright." Sōma said, giving in reluctantly. He took a sip, and the burning sensation filled his throat. It was a little warm, but he quickly felt his nerves settle and his body warmed up. Sōma shook his head, to recover from the buzz as he puckered his face.

"Nikumi, has anyone ever told you that your food lacks identity? Essence?" Sōma asked.

"Hmm... Not really. My family is known for its pristine Grade A+ beef that sells extremely well. Especially in America. I guess many people would say American cuisine has no identity, but I went on a business trip with my father once to a cattle ranch in Texas and you could tell that food from Texas is uniquely "texas style" food. Just like in Japan, our food identity is imbued in the long history of our dishes, but each chef has their own spin on traditional food." Nikumi answered, as she took another swig of saké.

"I understand that part, but how do you put essence, identity into a food?" Sōma asked as he took the bottle from Nikumi and gulped another swig.

"Well, I'm not sure. It just happens. You can remake any dish that someone has prepared but it be the same as the person who created it, because its their own. I assume this has to do with your finals match?"

"Yeah, its something the judges said about my food which lost the match to Akira."

"Well Yukihira your food is amazing, and I love your cooking. You don't realize it because this atmosphere isn't something your accustomed to, but I think you should know; you have done what nobody could even imagine was possible. Yukihira, a transfer student whose only experience as a chef was working in a diner; rises above prodigical chefs to challenge Akira Hayama in a finals match in the Autumn Elections. To everyone here, you are a nobody that contested with a prodigy! A lot of students have been talking and you have inspired some our classmates to work harder, because they see Yukihira Sōma rise to that level and now they believe they can too. Everyone will be watching you now Sōma, who will you be?"

Nikumi's words were quite profound, and Sōma felt a small sense of relief. He had never really thought of how others percieve him, but if this was indeed true then Akira was also right. If Yukihira Sōma doesn't have an identity, then who will the others see when they see his dishes.

Nikumi was quite proud of her insight, but then lost her train of thought wondering where she got said wisdom. Yukihira looked at Nikumi again, and noticed how attractive she was as well. He could feel his inner emotions being unlocked as the buzz from the saké settled. Nikumi was beautiful as the moonlight was bright enough to see her full figure. Sōma's eyes then started to gravitate towards her chest which was still slightly exposed.

Quickly catching himself, he shook his head and urged him and Nikumi to go back inside or the others might get suspicious and spread unwarranted rumors. As they rejoined the party, everyone was feeling drunk as Fumio admitted that she mixed the tea with saké. Then they heard a loud knock at the door.

The group went silent as Fumio stumbled to the door, took a deep brwath and composed herself. As she opened the door, a figure of an average sized man stood in the doorway. He had tan skin, with dark brown hair and milky brown eyes. He had a shaved beard, and a white shirt with blue jeans and large belt with a longhorn buckle.

"Damian!" Satoshi shouted across the room as he boticed who the man was.

"Can I help you young man?" Fumio asked.

"I am Damian Thomas, senior at Totsuki academy and elite member number three." Damian said.

The group wowed in astonishment as they wondered what a senior student was doing at Polar Star at this hour, nonetheless an Elite ten member.

"Yes I have come here to speak with Yukihira Sōma!" Damian began.

"Yukihira Sōma, I observed your match at the Autumn Elections and I was impressed with your skill. This is why I officially challenge you to a Shokugeki!"

* * *

 **And there you have it. Chapter 1 of this story. I know I didn't describe the food all that well but as I mentioned, i'm not a food expert at all. However, I think this chapter really sets the stage for my intentions with the story. If you like it, make sure to leave a comment or follow as I will be updating it quite regularly, I can't say how many chapters there will be but it won't be a long one. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Hard Answers

**Alright guys, here is some more Shokugeki No Sōma! Again, I am not a food expert so the descriptions of the battles won't be in depth and as intense as it is in the manga or anime. Still, thanks for your continued interest! In this chapter well have some more development into the plot. Thanks for sticking around, hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Hard Answers**

The group sat silently stunned as Damian made his announcement. It was extremely rare to meet a member of the Elite Ten at Totsuki academy, and even more unlikely for a member to challenge a first year to a shokugeki. This news was a sudden development for Sōma, and his initial reaction was less than ideal.

"A Shokugeki? Why would you challenge me to a Shokugeki?" Sōma asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Damian grinned "You are an interesting person Yukihira Sōma and my reasons will be revealed in time."

"But, how would this work? What do I have to offer that is of value to a Senior! Much less, their spot as an Elite Ten member!" Sōma replied.

"Yes, quite an intriguing offer I suppose. The match will be simple. Defeat me and the chance to be an Elite Member will be yours. Lose, and you must obey one command I give you; that if you do not fulfill you will never cook again as a professional chef or in an establishment." Damian answered.

The group all looked at Sōma as he looked down with his chin in his hand, contemplating the offer. To be given this opportunity, and deny it, would be absolutely ridiculous. Especially since it doesn't require his immediate expulsion. However, to fulfill one command that could be anything is a troubling agreement. Still, Sōma knew that despite losing in the Autumn Elections, he would probably be murdered by the other students for not accepting the offer.

"You mentioned 'a chance.' What do you mean by that?" Sōma asked.

"Hmm... Keen observation Yukihira Sōma. I'm afraid I cannot be candid at this moment in time, suffice to say all that matters is your acceptance." Damian answered as his grin faded to a more serious look.

"Of course i'd be honored to have a shokugeki against you; what are the terms?" Sōma said.

"There is a clear disadvantage you have Sōma, so the match will go as follows: You, Akira and Ryō will team up to create a full service dinner meal to presented to the judges. Should all three of you defeat me, then I will resign my spot and title of Elite Ten to the winner of a follow up match contested between you three. The winner of that match, will then become number ten on the Elite Member council. Obviously you cannot be number three because you cannot challenge a higher seat unless you are an Elite Member." Damian announced.

"So if we win, I get to battle for a seat in the Elite Member Council? And if we lose, we have to fulfill a command you give or else we can never be professional chefs again?" Sōma restated, clarifying the terms.

"Correct Yukihira Sōma, I have arranged for our match to be scheduled in five days. Seeing as how I am outnumbered three to one, I have determined that the meal you serve cannot have any influence of Japanese cooking styles or cuisine, and that your meal must be an american style, or tradition." Damian said, as he grinned once more.

With the announcement made, Damian bowed as he left the dorm. The rest of the group sat silently for a moment, trying to absorb what just transpired. The buzz they were all feeling, quickly vanished as this revelation shocked everyone. After a brief silence, Yuki spoke up.

"Wow Yukihira! A chance to be an Elite Member, I'm so jealous!" She said joyfully.

"Yeah Sōma, and you get to have Ryō's fish specialty and Akira's spice technique to help you win! There is no way you can possibly lose." Megumi said excitedly.

"You can do it Yukihira, I bet you feel better now!" Nikumi said.

Satoshi, interrupted the cheerful atmosphere with a more grim undertone in his words. "Yukihira Sōma, as you know I was once an Elite Ten member, and Damian is in my class as a fellow senior. He is an American student whose family owns a successful chain of "Texas Style" steakhouses which are rumored to be some of the best in the world. Beyond his family, Damian is an expert in sauce and southern style cooking. He would probably be number one, if not for his lack of knowledge on Japanese tradition and cuisine."

"I see. As well, I have to work alongside Akira and Ryō who both have their own way of doing things in the kitchen. Also, I don't have much experience in American cuisine. Even still, I cannot let this opportunity pass. I look forward to competing and tomorrow I'll invite Ryō and Akira over to figure out how we will tackle this match." Sōma said confidently.

With the final announcement everyone realized that alcohol was wearing off and each felt the immediate need to lie down and rest. The group cleaned up all the dishes and the dorm and wished each other a good night. As Sōma laid on his bed, he couldn't believe how much had happened today.

Sōma thought to himself about how he lost the finals match because his cooking didn't have an identity; and then Megumi encouraged him to continue on. The thought of Megumi in his mind again, he remembered how cute she looked today. He never noticed how her shy and soft personality could be so charming. Then he remembered talking to Erina, and being amazed at how attractive she was. She was like a royal princess unmatched in beauty and grace. Thoug, he also knows how harsh and cold she was. Yet he wondered if there was more to her then just a pretty face but cold exterior. Then his thoughts shifted again to Nikumi standing in the moonlight. He felt really comfortable around her, and even though she was slightly taller, her figure and appearance made it hard to notice.

Finally, he was just given a rare opportunity to challenge an actual Elite Ten member for a chance to be one of the Elite at Totsuki. So much mystery surrounded this though. Why Sōma? What did Damian have to gain by all this? What could have sparked his interest in Damian, and why now? So many questions, but none of them could be answered at this moment. Still, he shut his eyes and decided to sort it all tomorrow. He knew then, that there would be little time to rest, as he prepared for the Shokugeki. The final thoughts before he slept, returned to the images of the three beautiful girls he talked with today and he felt slightly more at ease with the whole day.

The next morning a tense atmosphere had befallen the dorm, aside from the normal daily routine with Megumi and Satoshi making breakfast with Fumio, and Yuki teasing Zenji and Ryōko. As Sōma entered the kitchen he noticed Ryō had already arrived brooding in a chair in the corner while Alice was fawning over Satoshi in his apron.

"Uh, Hi Ryō when do you get here?" Sōma asked with a slight smile.

"I heard the news of the Shokugeki challenge from the Elite Member number three and knew I had to be here to start working on a plan to beat him so the real competition can resume." Ryō said begrudgingly.

Ryō felt in his mind that this was an opportunity for a rematch between Yukihira and Akira to prove he was the best. Though he did not like the sting of failure the day before, he knew this was the perfect opportunity to regain his position and his belief that he would be number one. Ryō didn't like the idea of working alongside others, but the chance to become an Elite Member had more pull over his ego.

"Oh Ryō, I made some herbal green tea for you. You look kind of tired, so hopefully this will wake up!" Megumi said brightly as she handed him a warm bowl.

Megumi and Ryō were like two equal opposites. Megumi's light and soft personality, was challenged by Ryō's aggressive and domineering aura. As Megumi handed him the tea, she was shivering on the inside and tried to maintain her smile though in reality, she was terrified at his aura. Still, she felt a sense of empathy for him wondering why he had such a dark tone about him.

Ryō opened his eyes to look at the cup, and immediately wanted to refuse the offer. However, for some reason he couldn't help but be compelled to take the cup as Megumi's bright aura slightly pushed back the darker nature of his own.

"Thank you." Ryō said sharply as he took a sip of the tea.

"Oh, your welcome! I hope you like it, my Mom used to make it for me in the mornings when I had to stay up late helping her in the kitchen." Megumi said with a pleasant smile.

"Yukihira, have you given any thought to the meal you are going to make? The competition is five days away and Damian is an Elite Chef after all." Satoshi said as he was mixing eggs in a small frying pan.

"I was waiting on Akira and Ryō because I have no idea what American cuisine we could make that could challenge an expert." Sōma answered.

"Hmph. American food is adaptive of other cultures around the world, so any dish idea has origins elsewhere in the world. To try and emulate 'southern style' cooking would be of no use as Damian appears to be the expert and the slightest imperfection would spell certain defeat." Ryō snickered.

As the conversation continued, breakfast was ready and everyone sat at the table continuing to brainstorm ideas for the dish to serve at the shokugeki. Ryō sat next to Alice and Megumi and still continue to brood with his arms folded in his seat. As they were all trying hard to think, a knock came at the door. Fumio opened it up to see Akira standing there, waiting patiently to enter. Akira was wearing a customary white chef jacket and pressed white pants.

"Akira, nice to see you here. We were just going over ideas for our dish to serve at the shokugeki. Original american cuisine is a tough subject to prepare for. Maybe you have some thoughts?" Sōma said politely as Akira joined them at the table.

"Unfortunately, I do not Yukihira. Still, our match is in five days and we need to have an idea now." Akira stated calmly.

"Does anyone here have any experience in America to shed light on the boys problem?" Fumio asked.

"I traveled to an American research facility once with my mother, but we ate at an Italian restaurant in New York. Americans don't really have unique food of their own do they?" Alice remarked.

"That's not true. America has such a diverse and large country that every region has a unique food and culture, but much of it is adapted from other countries around the world. This is a tough predicament." Zenji said as he fixed his glasses.

"Satoshi, you've seen Damian's work more than any of us and even sat in the same council as him. Do you have any ideas of what they should do?" Ryōko asked as she turned to Satoshi.

"Damian spends most of his time at Totsuki learning Asian style recipes and cuisines. Any American style food ive seen or heard him talk about involves steak, or barbecue. There are variations of fried chicken, and burgers as well but nothing I can recall that plays to your advantage. The only person that might be able to help, would be someone who's been to America." Satoshi answered as he gripped his chin in thought.

The rest of the morning was filled with kitchen cleanup and everyone thinking about the meal they would prepare for the shokugeki. As this was a match of first years against a senior elite member, everyone wanted to chip in to help the boys out. Still, to no conclusion they pondered and started to get frustrated as they researched online and read books about American cuisine.

As Ryō continued to contemplate in the living room, Megumi walked over to him and started to tremble as she was afraid to speak to him. His dark aura always surrounded him, as his passion for victory was always his foremost goal. Ryō didn't notice her presence at first, as he stood with his eyes closed and his hand gripped firmly on his chine pondering everything he knew about fish and how to relate it to American cuisine.

"R..R...Ryō. Do you want some tea or something, you've been sitting here for hours now thinking. Can I help?" Megumi stuttered shyly.

Ryō looked up at Megumi and his eyes had a peircing gaze, that made Megumi shutter for a brief moment. "No. I'm fine, leave me. I must think about how to win this competition. I will not accept another loss."

"You know, winning isn't everything. Sure its good to challenge yourself to be the best, but there is no shame in losing. Its what makes you learn to be better than before." Megumi stated.

"What!? Winning is everything! If you have no passion to be the best, then that's one less competitor I have to deal with. You cannot be the best until everyone who stands before you, cannot reasonably think otherwise. I will not stand to be second, only the best and strongest are fit to be in the kitchen!" Ryō snapped aggressively.

Megumi felt a slight sense of anger. "But if all you do is care about crushing your adversaries, then how will you know what you've already won? Is it so terrible to enjoy your accomplishments, and know that you've done a great job so far? Sure you always want to look to the next best thing, but neglecting your own merits just makes you selfish and greedy."

"What merit is there in being second best? What honor is there, knowing your whole lifes work and ambition was swept away by another?" Ryō replied.

Megumi thought for a moment. "Just because someone defeats you, doesn't diminish your honor or accomplishment. It only wounds your pride. Your friends and people you care about surely support you and admire your accomplishments."

"There is no one. Only me. I am all I need, I will be the best." Ryō stated as he got up and walked into another room.

Megumi watched him walk away, and at first she felt sadness in her heart because of how grim and dark Ryō's words were. His passion as he spoke, even made her question herself almost; but a small moment later her heart felt empathy. "How could he have no one?" She thought to herself. With this question, Megumi felt sorry for Ryō and again her heart felt empathy and sadness for him. It was against her nature to see things as he did, and for the rest of the day she would think about her conversation.

Meanwhile, Sōma continued to think with Akira about their upcoming match in five days. As Sōma thought to himself, he wondered who else would know about unique american cuisine that would give them an edge in the shokugeki vs. Damian. As he muddled over it, the image of Erina popped into his mind. As he remembered her robust form, and blonde hair he knew what he had to do. Erina must have tried all sorts food from around the world, if anyone would know a unique american food; she would! Sōma grabbed a few manga volumes and went out the door. Akira had already left, to go talk to Jun about unique american spices.

Sōma was running out of manga volumes her could barter, but another deal to get some insight for a prize like this was well worth it. Also, he had a small hint of wanting to see Erina again. That quickly faded as he reached the dormitory where Erina resided, and she surprisingly answered the door. Upon realizing who it was, her face turned into a scowl.

"Why are you bothering me?" Erina said pompously.

"I came to deliver you the manga we agreed on." Sōma answered as he rubbed the back of his neck. He noticed she was not wearing her school uniform, but a more casual look. She had on a blank pink t-shirt and a tight pair of black spandex, that accented her curves very well. Sōma blushed slightly when he noticed how well her legs and backside looked in the outfit, and her pink shirt was just tight enough to see the outline of her bust as well.

"Very well hand them over and be off. I was in the middle of working out, before YOU interrupted me.!" She huffed as she let out a slight blush of embarrassment because she knew Yukihira was looking at her body. Still, she wasn't grossed out by it and didn't want to admit that she kind of liked being ogled at. Still, Sōma was just a common diner chef and not someone worth her time indulging.

"Wait, before you go Erina I need some advice from you." Sōma asked hesitantly as he let out a nervous smile.

"Didn't I already give you enough advice yesterday? Besides, this is our deal and I honored my part." Erina replied as she inched closer back into her space behind the doorway.

"Yes, but just hear me out. No doubt you heard of the shokugeki between me and Damian Thomas, the Elite Member number three. The challenge is on a full course american meal. Akira, Ryō and I can't figure out a uniquely American dish that will help us have an advantage in the competition." Sōma stated.

"Hah! You think you stand a chance against Damian? Even with Akira, and Ryō I believe you overestimate your chances." Erina said smugly.

"Even still, this is an opportunity for us all. If we win, you become number nine on the council and it will be credit upon our class as first years." Sōma replied.

"It doesn't matter to me, I am an Elite Member as it is. I have tasted Damians cooking first hand and it is quite remarkable. His mastery over steak and sauce with simple ingredients is truly amazing. I guess.., since I feel a slight sense of pity, I will leave you this bit of advice: Damian is a master of glazing and marinating techniques for all types of meats and among his contemporaries he is known as the sauce master. To even come close to a long shot of beating him, you will have to create a meal that combines all three of your strengths together. American cuisine is simplistic in nature, and not complex. To excel in this challenge, you must make a meal extraordinary while maintaining a simple appearance. That is the appeal of American cuisine. As far as what you should make, I leave that up to you figure out." Erina stated.

"Wow, thank you Erina! That really helps alot." Sōma said as he flashed her lighthearted smile.

Erina twitched at the smile and turned her head to hide her blush again. For some reason, Erina couldn't bring herself to respond in her usual cold manner. Infact, she even thought for a moment that she liked hearing Sōma's praise of her advice. Quickly however, she recomposed herself and managed to say: "Y...You're welcome. Now go, I have to finish my workout."

With that Sōma waved goodbye and walked down the long pathway up to her house. As Erina closed the door behind her, she fell back onto it and thought to herself for a moment. "Why did she continue to indulge Yukihira?" He's just a simpleton with mediocre talent, yet she couldn't help but let out a soft smile as she looked at the manga volumes she had in her posession from him. Quickly however she shrugged it off, and went back to her massive t.v to continue her crossfit workout. Something she did everytime before she spent hours in the kicthen.

Yukihira reflected on what Erina said, and although he learned a great deal about his upcoming match; his mind continued to see the image of her in tight black spandex shorts and he felt a slight arousal. Her sex appeal really started to take notice in Sōma's mind. She was really attractive and now that he saw that image of her, he smiled to himself as he walked back towards the dormitory to share the news.

As he was walking along the road back to the Polar Star Dormitory a familiar voice called out to him.

"Yukihira!" Nikumi shouted as she pedaled on her bike towards him, a big smile on her face.

Sōma turned in her direction to see that for once, Nikumi's cleavage was not on display as she wore a tight white t-shirt and tight blue shorts similar to most Japanese workout uniforms. Instead of a leather choker, she had a cloth headband around her neck, but her curves too were revealed in this outfit and Sōma couldn't help but notice.

"Uhh... Hey Nikumi, you're working out too huh?" Yukihira said shyly as he smiled.

"Yeah, gotta burn off all that food from last night. Fitness is really important you know." Nikumi answered as she pumped the brakes on her bike towards him.

"Whatcha doin all the way out here?" Nikumi asked.

"Just getting some information on our shokugeki match in five days. All of us are stumped on an american style dish to present at the competition." Sōma said nervously as he looked down, trying not to stare at her bust.

"Hmmm... Well that is a tough subject, I know lots about Japanese and eastern cooking styles but american style food unique to america is a tough one to figure out." Nikumi answered.

A silence came over their conversation as they tried to think once again on a dish that they could present at the shokugeki.

"Hey Nikumi, you've traveled to America before right?" Sōma asked, breaking the silence.

"Lots of times, my father actually sells meat to the Thomas family that they use in their steakhouses. We also went to some unique places in America, like on time my Dad took us this crazy party event in a city where there was lots of music, and parades, and tons of interesting food." Nikumi started, right before she had an epiphany.

"Yukihira! I know what you guys could make for the competition thats a perfect entry that combines all your guys' skills!" Nikumi blurted out excitedly.

"Really!? What is it?" Sōma asked surprised.

"Hope on, let's get to the dorm and tell the others. Call Akira and Ryō too they'll wanna know about this too." Nikumi exclaimed.

"You mean, ride with you on your bike to the dorm?" Sōma asked nervously.

"Of course silly! We don't have time to waste. Let's go." Nikumi said as she adjusted herself to make room for Yukihira.

Sōma looked nervous as he stepped up to the bike. Again, noticing Nikumi's uniform and feeling slightly uncomfortable at the thought of being that close to her. He hopped up on the pegs, and sat behind her. He hesitantly put his arms around her waist making sure to keep as much distance as he could without falling off. Suprisingly, she didn't have any sweat on her so he didn't feel anything gross as he locked his hands at her waist.

"Hold on Sōma or you might fall off." Nikumi said.

Sōma leaned in a little closer until his chest was on her back. Sōma couldn't see, but Nikumi blushed a little before stepping off and pedaling towards the polar star dorm. Sōma texted Megumi to let her know to round up everyone at the dorm as they seem to have found an answer to their problem. With five days away, they'd only have four days to prepare.

* * *

 **And that concludes this chapter guys. Oh man, things are heating up. If you like the story continue to follow along, as next chapter will be the eventual Shokugeki and the revelation of Sōmas dish. Also we'll explore more about Erina and why she is so cold, and we'll find out more about what Sōma's missing ingredient is. Thanks for reading, leave comments with your input, criticism is welcome!**


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Welcome back guys, I am on a roll and inspired by fire to continue this story going. Once again, things will start to develop more in this chapter, and we'll find out an interesting revelation about Damian and why he chose Sōma to a shokugeki. Thanks again for reading, and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed**

Sōma and Nikumi arrived at the Polar Star Dormitory, entering the dorm to see everyone settled around the table eagerly awaiting to hear Nikumi's grand idea for the American cuisine that they could present at the shokugeki. As Sōma sat down, Nikumi decided to finally reveal her idea.

"So I was telling Yukihira that I have traveled to America a few times and have been to a few few different areas in the country. On one particular trip I remember, he took me to a large festival called Mardi Gras in New Orleans. It was an amazing festival, and the food they served was really interesting and I remembered the name of one dish I think you guys could really succeed at. It's called Jambalaya." Nikumi proudly announced.

"Jamabalaya?" Yuki said with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Of course Jamabalaya, a dish that was influenced by the Spanish dish: paella. Since saffron wasn't available, a staple ingredient in paella, tomatoes were substituted. Overtime the French influence in Louisiana became strong and they added spices from the Caribbean Islands to this new paella, and the dish developed its identity on its own right in America. So it originates from America, in Louisiana. It has a unique cultural cuisine, as they refer to Jambalaya as a cajún dish and it is usually made with various types of meats, spices and fish combined with unique cooking techniques to involve a variety of possibilities!" Zenji stated, as if he were an expert on the subject. He couldn't believe he didn't remember the dish before, but hearing Jambalaya jogged his memory.

"So there is a dish that involves spices, fish, and unique cooking adaptations that is also original to American cuisine!?" Megumi said, repeating the obvious.

"That's it! That's our dish we are going to make at this Shokugeki as it will combine all our cooking strengths and adheres to the guidelines." Sōma said.

"Awesome you guys! If there is anything you guys need, well be around to help." Ryōko said, with a light smile.

"We will require absolute focus, and intense trials to perfect this Jambalaya and experiment with the various cajún spices. Combining our strengths together, we very well may give Damian a run for his money. This meal combines all our greatest strengths, with our only disadvantage being our lack of familiiarization with American 'cajún cooking'." Akira announced.

"Yeah we may need your guys' help as well. Alice could give us some insight with her gastronomy knowledge to know which cajún spice pairings go well together. Yuki can help by telling us which varied types of wild animals will have an impact on the outcome of cooking. We have four days to prepare, let's get started!" Sōma declared.

The three boys went with the entire group out to the market, to buy all the ingredients they needed to make their Jambalaya. Several spices couldn't be found in the local markets, but luckily Jun had nearly every spice known to man in her laboratory and Akira was reluctant to give them up. Ryō's knowledge of fish helped them decide how they were going to make their Jambalaya, and Sōma's creativity on how to layer the dish with subtle ingredients really played a part in their decisions. Meanwhile, back at the dormitory Zenji was studyimg heavily on the history of Louisiana cuisine, common techniques and well known styles of prepairing cajún food. Everyone was working hard the first two days and were really satisfied with their progress. Much to Ryō's annoyance, Fumio insisted the boys take a break from all their experimenting and testing so as not to burn themselves out before the match.

Reluctantly accepting Fumio's words, Ryō decided to walk out into the backyard of the dormitory. He noticed a short ways from the patio was a single cherry blossom tree, gently swaying in the cool autumn breeze. Underneath the tree was a small bench and he decided to sit there for a moment and meditate on all his work during the school year to this moment.

Megumi was on her way back from the small creek a short distance from the dormitory. As she walked towards the house she saw Ryō sitting on the bench beneath the cherry blossom tree, arms folded and in deep concentration. She hesitantly approached Ryō, unsure of his reaction towards her.

"Ryō, I did not expect to see you out here." Megumi said softly.

Ryō looked up at Megumi with a sharp gaze "I thought i'd be alone out here. I need to be alone, to concentrate on my match. There can be no mistakes this time. I will prove that I am the superior chef, and once we defeat the senior chef Damian, I will prove to everyone I am better than Akira Hayama and Yukihira Sōma."

Megumi thought for a moment, as Ryō's cold demeanor sent a slight chill in the cool autumn breeze. "I don't mean to be rude but why do you want to be the best? You sacrifice so much, push yourself to limits of extreme exhaustion and never seem to be content on your victories."

"Hmph! Why should I take pride in a victory, where I know I am clearly better? The best has no time to revel in such miniscule matches. To discipline myself to the extreme, is what makes me superior and any chef who doesn't do the same is not deserving to be the best." Ryō snapped.

"How can you be so dismissive of your opponents? They work hard too, and give their best to compete as well." Megumi answered.

"Clearly their best isn't good enough! Too often do these wannabe chefs belive their mediocre talent, can rise above the standards of excellence. It's paltry to revel in a victory over such a feeble attempt. If you are not willing to give everything to be the best, then you don't deserve to be considered a worthy opponent. I will never be second best, not ever." Ryō said in an anggravated tone, as he clenched his fists.

Megumi heard his words, and felt a slight bit of anger as she raised her tone to match his. "How can you be so arrogant! You think that because you defeated someone they are beneath you and unworthy of your time? How can you be so callous and cold, in our match I gave everything I had and I know I didn't win, but im still here and I still want to be better. Just because I lost doesn't mean I'm worthless. I have dreams and ambitions and work hard myself, to dismiss all that is just horrible!"

"You wouldn't understand the harshness of reality, since I was young the kicthen was my battlefield. Chefs constantly working to undermine you, to take over your position as the head chef. I always had to go above and beyond, make a statement in my victory that it was futile to challenge me as my superior skills could jot be overtaken. If I lost, if someone attempted to best me, I'd lose everything. That kitchen was my only way of life, and I had to fight daily or else i'd be left all alone with nowhere to go. I cannot be defeated, winning is all I have." Ryō shouted angrily, as his fists clenched tighter and his face became red.

Megumi stood in silence, before she answered in a more collected manner this time. "That's not true. Winning isn't all you have. You have people who care about you, who root for you to succeed. You have people who push themselves to be better so they can one day be your equal, or even surpass you. No one denies your talent Ryō, but you winning isn't everything. If you don't take a moment to see all that you've accomplished, you'll never be satisfied with victory."

Ryō's dark passion, was hit by the rushing wave of Megumi's soft reasoning. For a moment, he was speechless as he thought of what Megumi had said. In that moment he looked at Megumi and saw her blue braids draped over her yellow sundress with a the white fleece to cover her arms. Her yellowish brown eyes covered by a shadow from her wicker sun hat. Ryō saw a light aura around Megumi, her gentle kindness pushing back his aggressive passion only for a moment.

"I have no one. I need no one. I will never be no one." Ryō said as he turned towards the dormitory and started walking.

Megumi stood there watching him leave, and she felt empathy again for him. For someone raised in such a harsh enviroment, it could not have been easy. She could not deny his passion, or his skill; yet she felt sorry for him. She could not understand how he believed he was alone when Alice was always at his side cheering him on, and cooking with him everyday. Megumi felt that this match could be a way to open Ryō's eyes, and see that there are more people who want to see him do better. To herself, the very least she could do was be a friend for someone who felt all alone.

Satoshi and Yukihira were sitting in the living room enjoying tea with Nikumi and Akira. Both Akira and Yukihira looked stressed as they have been working hard non stop to perfect the Jambalaya, trying various spices and arrangements to the dish. They felt they were getting close, but they still needed an extra kick to bring home the flavor and qualities of a dish one would find in Louisiana. As they were discussing various topics, Akira asked Satoshi.

"What do you know about Damian? How did he become such a high level member of the Elite Council?"

"Yeah, when he came to the dorm it didn't seem like you guys were really close." Nikumi pointed out.

"You both were on the Elite Council at one point, is there anything you can tell us that might help us in any way?" Yukihira also asked.

Satoshhi leaned forward, thinking about how to answer. "Damian, is eccentric. Like any American, he does things that are strange to Japanese custom and is very outspoken. Since he is American, alot of our girls take interest in him and alot of the guys despise him because he is American. I competed against him in our first year at the Autumn Elections in the semi-finals. Our dish was Yakisoba, a simple meal that relies heavily on the spices and potency of the sauce. The sauce he used for Yakisoba was custom made, and overpowered my recipe which used a mix of worcester and soy sauce with aonori and pickled ginger. This was how he earned the nickname 'sauce master.'"

Satoshi continued. "After that, I continued to improve my skill hoping to beat him if we ever faced off again. He was my rival, all throughout my first and second year. During the Christmas showdown, Damian managed to challenge a member of the Elite Ten, number seven: Kagari Tsukino. Thats when he became part of the council. It wasn't long until I became number ten, but by then Damian manged to climb to fifth rank. During the summer finals, Damian challenged the third seat of the Elite Ten and won in an absolute victory."

"Damian is an ingenuitive chef, and knows how to make seemingly simple dishes, extraordinary. We battled off the record a few times while we were on the council, and he currently has me by one match. That was before..." Satoshi paused, and then quickly changed the subject.

"Anyways, Damian is a powerful competitor and it will take the very best of you three to beat him. As far as I know of him, he always has an underlying reason for everything he does. While on the council, during our meetings he was very blunt and straightforward but always had an exterior motive in play." Satoshi finished.

"So there must be a reason he decided to outright challenge us to a shokugeki?" Akira asked, thinking deeply.

"I've never known Damian to not have a reason for doing something. I'm not sure why he has decided to challenge you, but..." Satoshi started, but quickly disregarded to finish his statement.

"Satoshi, how come you're not a member anymore?" Yukihira asked.

Satoshi looked at Yukihira, and put on a slight grin. "Don't worry about me, you guys have an important match in two days. Don't underestimate your opponent, you have to give it absolutely everything you have."

Satoshi got up and stretched for a moment, then headed on upstairs. Normally he was very relaxed and chipper, but he also knew there were larger things at play within Totsuki. Even Satoshi didn't know why Damian would challenge first years to a Shokugeki. Furthermore, Satoshi was bitter about not being on the council anymore and had a slight sense of hope the boys could win the match. As Satoshi walked to the stairs, Fumio said something that stopped him.

"Why don't you tell them what's really going on?"

"They need to focus on this match, they don't need to be burdened with knowledge that could cause them to lose focus." Satoshi said with a stern face.

"You know it's not right what he did, you know how dangerous he is." Fumio said grimly.

"Unfortunately this is the way the academy works, and slimeballs like him can flourish in this system." Satoshi answered back.

"I hope Damian knows what he is doing, its a shame he doesn't come around anymore. You two always had a blast competing against eachother." Fumio said.

"I believe in those boys, they are exactly what this academy needs." Satoshi said as he walked towards the stairs. As he walked away, he muttered a thought to himself. "Tsozin... you'll get what's coming to you. All of you and your goons will."

The last two days were busier than ever as Akira, Ryō and Sōma were finalizing their Jambalaya to be served at the shokugeki. As the other residents tested their food, they were all pleasantly satisfied but Satoshi and Ryōko commented that it wouldn't be enough. At that moment, Yukihira added an extra ingredient to the meal and everyone was blown away by the impact it had. This could be the extra punch, to overcome Damian in the shokugeki.

The day of the shokugeki had come, and the whole school was in attendance from the staff and all the seniors and second years as well as the first years. This was a huge event, as the Autumn Elections were thrilling enough, this event would kick off the events to come during the winter trials. As the boys were in the waiting room, with the rest of Polar Star Dormitory, along with Nikumi, standing with them to offer support.

As they were all deeply focused, they heard a knock on the door. It was Erina. Everyone questioned why Erina was showing up when the match was only minutes away.

"Erina, why are you here?" Ryō asked bluntly.

Erina huffed. "This is a match between first years and a senior. As a first year it is my duty to cheer on my fellow classmates."

"Oh well thanks, we're ready to compete and I'm sure we will win." Yukihira said confidently.

Erina chuckled slightly. "Damian is an Elite Ten member, number three at that. This will not be like any challenge you've had before. Today you will see what it truly takes to be considered elite."

"We have no intentions of losing today, three against one is great odds no matter how skilled your opponent is. What's more, we are the top three that the first years have to offer excluding yourself of course." Akira said bluntly.

Erina snickered. "Well that's just fine. Don't embarass our class, okay!"

With that she walked out the door. The tension in the room was already overwhelming, but the three boys were unphased by her lackluster attempt to wish them luck. The announcement began, and the boys were called to the arena to begin their showdown.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today we have a very special unprecedented shokugeki match today! By right as a Senior, Damian Thomas has challenged three first year students Akira Yamah, Ryō Kurikoba, and Yukihira Sōma! The challenger has declared that should he lose, he will forfeit his seat on the Elite Council and the three boys will compete for the open seat. Should the challenger win, the boys will have to fulfill one demand that is given that must be completed before the school year ends. If they don't complete it, they will be expelled from the academy and never to step foot in a kicthen professionally ever again!"

The crowd buzzed with excitement.

"Oooh, what demand would that be? I wonder if it will be embarassing, or even scandalous!"

"An Elite Ten Member forfeiting his seat!?"

"Go Yukihira, Ryō, Akira!"

"Hmph, today will showcase the true power of an Elite Ten. Are these boys ready to rise to the occassion?"

The Announcer continued. "Today's Shokugeki will be a match on American Cuisine with the stipulation that the dish must have a distinct original American appeal. The Judges for today's contest are: President of the Shokugeki Administration Bureau - Takayao Miyazoto, School Headmaster - Senzaemon Nakiri, and our American guest Tom Colicchio the judge of American Reality t.v. 'Top Chef.' Let's all welcome our American guest with honor."

The crowd roared with enthusiam as the match was about to begin. The three boys gathered around their cooking station, laying out their cookware and ingredients. On the otherside Damian too was preparing as he brough out to the arena with him a giant crockpot. As the judges stood up, Senzaemon shouted "Let the match begin!"

The crowd whispered questions amongst themselves as they were curious as to what Damian had in the pot. As he opened the lid, a blast of steam eminated as he grabbed a pair of tongs to life three bags from it. Inside, were three very large juicy peices of pork ribs and what appeared to be a marinated scauce they were sitting in.

The crowd wowed in interest, as the judges too looked on with interest. The announcer spoke again.

"The challenger Damian has revealed his main course to be, pork ribs in a plastic bag soaking in a brownish red sauce." The crowd began asking themselves what is this type of meat, and technique to cook ribs with?

Tom Colicchio stated to other judges. "An american classic dish served in southern states of america. 'Barbeque spare ribs.' Normally to make ribs, you have to let them soak in hot boiling water to become tender and juicy enough to absorb the glaze you put on afterwards. Chef Damian appears to use an unothodox technique of using the hot water to heat the meat, while encased in a plastic bag letting the sauce mixture seep into the meat to create not only a tender rib, but also absorb the strong sauce they marinate in."

Senzaemon chipped in. "Yes, spare ribs are a dish meant to disolve in the mouth being so tender they slide off the bone with ease. This is an intriguing gesture, as with the meat absorbing the sauce instead of just a glaze, the sauce will have a much more powerful effect on the tastebuds."

On the other side, Akira was chopping and mixing several spices. The Announcer chimed in with his process.

"Akira Hayama appears to be working with various spices, his specialty. I see: Cayenne pepper, oregeno, thyme, basil, and garlic! What could these spices be for? Ryō appears to be working with oysters, crab, trout, shrimp, and sea bass! Yukihira appeares to be dicing up vegetables as well: Green bell peppers, sausage, tomatoes, green onions. What dish are these three making to compete with Damians barbeque ribs?"

Tom Colicchio spoke again to the judges. "Ahh, a Louisiana favorite. Jambalya. A stew that uses a various amount of fish and meat ingredients, coupled with similiar amounts of spices to create a spicy, but rich flavor."

Takayao spoke. "These three are using their personal skill set of mastery, to overcome their opponent. Spices, Fish, and Unique blends. I wonder though, can these combine their strengths in harmony, or will one over power the others?"

Senzaemon also chimed in. "Jambalaya, its a unique dish that is unique to the individual who prepares it. What seemed to ve a disadvantage to our young chefs with american cuisine, has now become a strength of their own. An interesting match is before us. The best of the first years, vs a senior elite chef."

The crowd kept buzzing with excitement as Ryō and Yukihira had finished prepping the fish and vegetables. Meanwhile, Akira had just finished the preparation for his spices. Yukihira fired up the stove as he took added butter and the andoille sausage to the pot. As Ryō was carefully shucking the oysters, and adding special glazes to the fish before they were ready to be added to the pot.

On the other side, Damian had just finished chopping his potatoes, and added them to a boiling pot. Next he turned on the grill, and started laying seasoned aspargus on aluminum foul and opened up the contents of the bag and laid them gently on the grill. Suddenly, the entire arena was blasted with a powerful aroma of a sweet spicy flavor. It penetrated the nostrils and the arena was overwhelmed with the aroma. It was so thick, and heavy that you could almost taste the barbeque sauce coating the ribs.

In a complete shock, Senzaemon's shirt was already off. The powerful aroma, captivated the audience and the crowd was stunned in disbelief. The announcer quickly exclaimed.

"Senzaemon's shirt has already been flung off by the sheer power of the barbeque aroma! The smell is so powerful you can almost taste it!"

All three of the judges remarked on the aroma. Takyao thought to himself. "I feel like i'm a cowboy, roaming the open planes of flat prairie on a spring day. Coming home to a heavenly scent as it surroundeds the barnyard." Tom Thought to himself "The Aroma is so enticing, like i'm on a great roadtrip and stop outside a steakhouse and the smeel invites me in to grant me rest from my long travels." Senzaemon thought to himself. "I feel like an outlaw, on the run in the rocky mountains under a bright night sky with a great sense of pride in knowing it is my home."

The announcer spoke again. "So this is the skill of an elite chef, the judges are dazed by the aroma of the barbeque!"

"Tom sooke in again. "This truly captures the themes of the American Southwest, our challenger has perfectly captured a huge part of American culture in his selection and his sauce is reminiscent of days when I was younger visiting family in texas. The barbeque cookouts at family get togethers was always my favorite part of summer. That smell takes me back."

Ryō, Akira and Yukihira were also stunned at the smell of the barbeque. As they stood in a moment of shock, Damian shouted over to them. "A Jambalaya recipe eh? I figured that would be your selection, to utilize all three of your skills in one dish with an exclusive culture known only to a few. I wonder though, what do you truly know about cooking on the bayou? You thought to use Akira's knowledge of spices to create a powerful aroma of cajún spices? I personally would have suggested a chilli bowl dish, but to each his own I guess. Unfortunately for you, barbeque has such a thick glaze when paired with honey and bourbon whiskey. Its scent is unmatched by even the strongest of odors."

Ryō, Akira and Yukihira knew that the scent overpowering the arena could jot be contested. It was such a powerful scent that even Senzaemon's shirt already came off! This part of the battle was clearly won by Damian, and now they understood the weight of the competition. This was the skill of an Elite Chef. Still, the boys knew ultimately taste and presentation won a match. As the vegetables and sausage started to carmelize in the pan, Ryō and Akira tossed in their fish and spices and a second odor filled the Arena.

Although the smell of sausage and butter grease combo mixing with the cajún spices had a powerful scent of its own; the barbeque aroma was still persistent. This showdown was a battle between three knights, and great dragon. The pur power of his skill and strength, required the greatest effort and skill by the three boys. As the dragon clearly had the upper hand for now, they would need to pull together. Still, Yukihira had to prep the secret ingredient to push back the dragon and slay him once and for all.

As the boys stew was near completition, Damian was mashing his potaoes he set boiling earlier, and started adding more herbs and ingredients. The noys, however, were ready to present ther dish and knew that if their dish was tasted first, the complex mixture of spices would sour the glaze of barbeque and lesson the impact of Damian's dish.

"The three first years, Ryō Kurikoba, Akira Hayama, and Yukihira Sōma are bringing their dish to three judges. It's called a Jambalaya, a dish served in the southern state of Louisiana that embraces the culture of creole cajún cooking! Let's see the judges responses."

As the boys presented their dish, the smell of the cajún spices overpowered the barbeque aroma in the air. As the judges inhaled the spicy aroma, they were intrigued to dig in. As they each took a bite of the stew infront of them, they began to revel in pure delight.

Takyao spoke first. "This dish is incredible! What is that spicy mixture, paired with shrimp and sausage and the flavor of the bass and trout mixed in with the soup is like a powerful punch. I feel as if i'm ina swamp, wrestling with a large bass and fighting against it. The sheer overwhelming sensation of swampy smell, but the satisfying taste of knowing my prize is within reach." Akira said as he began to eat more and more of the stew.

Tom Colicchio also added "I like the way this stew mixes well. I can taste three distinct textures in this dish that are paired like a warm feast with friends and family. The spices, excently enriching the flavor of the pure fish and oyster combo. Both of these flavors mixing in with the carmelized vegetables and sausge to give a spicy flavor that burns on my tongue, but is warms the soul."

Senzaemon then spoke. "Yes, what is this hidden flavor I see underlying the entire dish? The mixture of the vegetables, meat, fish and spices are all enhanced by..."

Akira answered. "Cinnamon."

Senzaemon's eyes widened. "Yes the cinnamon's dry flavor, soaks up all the residual oils from the sausage and oysters to distribute evenely throughout the stew created that sweet undertone within the clash of spices! I feel as if I am on journey down a mysterious swamp, riddled with surprises. For a simple swamp, many secrets it beholds as is reflected in this dish." Senzaemons muscles tightened as he was still wearing his robe.

Yukihira spoke. "But the dish is not yet complete! I want you to open the small bowls next to your dish and pour it over the stew."

The judges looked curiously as they opened the bowl to reveal a saucy mixture of some sort. Intrigued the powered it over the stew, and took another bite. Immediately Senzaemon's robe flew off and his bare chest revealed every inch of his muscular physique.

"What is this sauce, that wraps up the entire stew and changes its flavor to a more sweet warming stew? Takyao remarked.

Yukihira spoke up confidently. "Molasses mixed with salt."

Senzaemon answered. "Of course, the molasses' thick oozy texture combined with salt, draws out the hideen spices of Akira to crash over the palete again with a new flavor and warmth."

Tom Colicchio chimed in "Molasses is an ingredient used in cajun cooking to create thick textures to counteract the raw spicy texture that cayenne and onions bring out in a food. The molasses acts as a bond for food seeping deep within the food coating it with ample amounts of salt, to squeeze every flavor hidden in each ingredient so you can taste everything that accompanies this dish. Extraordinary work boys!"

The announcer spoke "The three firstvyears dish has recieved incredible praise from the judges! Our American guest has confirmed this dish represents an American Culture unique to cajun cuisine! Here comes Damian's plate now with his barbeque ribs."

The boys stood confidently as they looked upon Damian's dish. It was simple in its presentation, one full rack of barbeque glazed ribs and a scoop of garlic mashed potatoes and three sticks of grilled asparagus. The crowd also looked unamused at the presentation, as the boys' jambalaya had a unique and interesting look to it.

Damian turned to the boys and confidently stated. "You have impressed me young chefs, clearly you are some of the best your class has to offer. Although you scoff at my dish as it is not as flashy as yours, but watch how simplicity turns into extraordinary."

As the judges hovered over their ribs, the aroma shocked them again. Senzaemon once again had his robe on. The smell of thick barbeque flavor enveloped their senses and enticed them to eat. The meat was redishbrown in color, the sauce glaze making the dish glisten with an appealing look. The judges each peeled off a bone of the rack of ribs, and marveled at how tender it was; like pulling apart wet paper.

All three of the judges took a bite of their ribs, as the crowd was on the edge of their seats. Suddenly, in a loud shock everyone gasped as Senzaemon's shirt ripped off again.

Takyao shouted in joy "This flavor is amazing! The meat melts in my mouth, and the barbeque flavor coats my tongue gently like a warm hug. But what is this?" As Takyao, took another chew and a second wave of euophoria overwhelmed him. This time his face lit up with a bright smile.

Senzaemon also said in his booming voice. "Two different types of barbeque flavor!? Each one leaving an impression, greater than the first!"

"Yes, its called double glazing." Damian began. "You start by creating a marinate for the pork and let it seep in a bag for days so the meat absorbs all the flavor within. Then you slow cook them in a pressure cooker within the bag so the flavor and meat stay the same throughout the cooking process. Then you remove them from the glaze, and set them over a grill to sear the outside just enough so the moisture remains in the meat. Then you add a secondary coating of barbeque sauce different from the first, so the two combine as you chew the pork."

Tom Colicchio asked. "How did you manage to allow the meats flavor to resonate throughout the various flavors of the sweet, spicy, and tangy flavors of the barbeque?"

Damian once again answered. "Whiskey."

Senzaemon announced in astonishment. "Using alcohol is a common method for chefs to use to allow meat to retain its flavor. For steaks, a wine normally used as to bleed through the meat ensuring the juices remain within the steak. Pork, however would be overpowered by the wine, and so for poultry one can whiskey as its sweet flavor works more in tune with the nature of pork and chicken."

The judges were blown away by the incredible flavor of the barbeque ribs. The tender, flavor of the quality pork mixed with a sweet barbeque sauce and spicy tangy barbeque sauce overwhelmed them with levels of enjoyment. Suddenly the judges again took note of something else that Damian had said.

"Yukihira, you are not the only one who can enhance a dish even further. I know your technique too." Damian said, as the judges were blown away by the news that the ribs could even be enhanced further! Damian continued. "If you will judges, id like to brush another glaze over your ribs."

The judges eagerly awaited Damian's brush as he glossed over it with a thick yellow substance. The judges again took another rib and began to devour it. Suddenly, Takayao's and Tom's jackets flew off showing only their undershirts. The crowd gasped in astonishment as Senzaemon had already signaled he was ready for a vote.

Tom said. "Honey! The honey turns the barbeque flavor into a completely new type of sauce! The powerful taste of four sauces hovering harmoniously over my palete is sensational!"

Takyao responded. "If the Jambalaya was a harmony of three flavors, the Ribs harmonized with four! Overpowering goodness with each bite, I want more but know I have to cherish each rib as it dissolves in my mouth! The sheer flavor of this dish unmatched!"

Immeadiately Senzaemon called for a vote, and without any dilerbation a verdict was reached. The boys stood next to Damian afraid of what they were about to hear. The crowd also eagerly awaited the judges final remarks.

Takyao began. "In a competition of pure flavor through the use of combination of various ingredients it is clear one dish is superior to the others. While the Jambalaya was incredible and the distinct taste of each ingredient was made apparent, the unison of barbeque held through so that each sauce was unique to itself, and packed with consistent flavor. My vote is for third year, Damian Thomas."

Tom Colicchio announced his decision. "Both contestants really showed the spirit of American Cuisine in their dishes. One representing a unique cajún culture, and another Southwest barbeque. The level of detail in the Jambalaya was very impressive and the dish stayed true to the cajún theme with food for the soul, but the barbeque ribs had more of a splashing impact. The Jambalaya did showcase all the aspects of cajun culture, I commend you boys greatly for accomplishing this task not knowing much about cajún culture, however the ribs left me wanting more. Every bite satisfied my taste buds in a simple meal. The Jambalaya was just overloaded with different ingredients, delicious, but very complex. I vote Damian as well."

Senzaemon rose to adress the crowd. "I too believe Damian is the clear victor in this match. The Jambalaya was crafted excellently utilizing the talents of three very talented skills, but the clash of flavors while not unbalanced, paled in comparison to simple flavors of the barbecue ribs. You boys put a lot into your dish, but American cuisine is simple and easy to understand. Damian's ribs showcased a multitude of flavors, but never distracted from the concept of barbecue. When judging at this level of competition, skill alone is not all that is measured but comprehension of the dish as well. Let this be a note to all upcoming and aspiring chefs, this is the level of an Elite Chef and so it is decided."

The announcer proclaimed. "Damian Thomas is the winner of the Shokugeki! That means the three first years must fulfill a command given to them by Damian before the conclusion of the school year. Thank you all for watching this thrilling match!"

Various thoughts were uttered by the crowd as it roared with amazement.

"So this is the level an Elite Chef?"

"Wow! Those ribs look absolutely delicious!"

"That American is so cool!"

"Unanimous decision without discussion!?"

"Wow, those first years put up a fight. I gotta do better myself."

The Polar Star dorm residents, and Nikumi, all rushed out of the hallway to offer their condolences to the trio. Yukihira, Akira and Ryō all stood in complete shock. It finally occurred to them, they had no chance of winning against Damian. That left the question to be asked. "Why were they challenged in the first place?"

Ryō was clenching his fist and gritting his teeth, as once again he was bested. He immediately wanted to place blame of Akira or Yukihira but understood that he was outclassed by the senior elite member. Yukihira, just sighed and told himself that he learned a great deal from this match and now knew what it took to be an elite. Akira felt the same as well.

Damian turned to the boys, and walked over to speak with them. The Polar Star gang stood behind them, as they all seemed to be shaken up by the verdict. Damian approached them and began to speak.

"Wow! You guys did just about as well as I expected. Now you all must complete an order I give and I know exactly what I want you to do, but first I believe an explanation is required for why this shokugeki needed to happen."

The gang looked over at Damian, and wondered what he could possibly say. Damian continued.

"I want you three to come to my kitchen in the Elite Council dormitory tomorrow, there I will give your commands to be completed. I will also explain my reasons for this shokugeki. You can bring your Polar Star friends as well, and I would be honored if Satoshi could come as well."

With that statement, Damian walked off towards the door as the rest of the gang wondered why he wanted to see all of them at his place tomorrow. Then they all looked to Satoshi, as he spoke.

"So you did have a plan." He muttered. "Its okay guys, we should go tomorrow. Let's go back to the dorm first and settle down, I'm impressed by you guys. Don't take this loss as a defeat, but a learning experience! To become the best, this is what is expected every time."

The rest of the gang walked off as Yukihira stayed back to look around once more, taking in the battle once again. He still wondered about his identity issue, but he had more confidence this time as he knew what an Elite Chef was capable of. Nikumi turned around to see Yukihira, and walked back to accompany him.

"You did fantastic Yukihira, I don't vare what the judges said. You dish look really yummy!" Nikumi said with a smile.

Yukihira felt the sincerity and smiled back "Yeah, this was a great opportunity. Even though we lost, I learned a great deal about this and hope it can help me focus on who I am!"

"Let's go back to the dorm, tomorrow will be quite interesting." Nikumi said as she and Yukihira ran up to catch the rest of the gang.

* * *

 **And so that concludes this chapter! Wow, it was long. I know many might have mixed feelings about the critique of the food battle, but im no expert so I did my best. Hopefully you get the idea. The chapters are going to keep rolling, and coming up we'll figure out why Damian chose Yukihira and his friends. Also more romance subplots to build on! And who is this Tsozin guy? Leave your comments, feedback makes me a better writer and a better writer means a better fulfillment of your time reading!**


	4. In The Spirit of Competition

**Alright guys, so I went pretty hard last chapter so this chapter will feature the dreaded exposition! Ill try to make it interesting, but a lot of this is necessary to move the story into the next phase. Thanks so much for all the views, and reviews. It really motivates me to keep pumping out chapters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: In The Spirit Of Competition**

The Polar Star gang had all gathered up and prepared to head over to the Elite Council dormitory to meet up with Damian as per his request. Ryō was still clearly grim about their defeat in the shokugeki yesterday, as he didn't say a word to anyone as he begrudgingly went along with the rest. Alice had decided to accompany them as well, for Ryō's sake to ensure he didn't fly off the handle. They arrived outside Damian's door, and were quite nervous to enter.

The Elite Ten dorms were like a grand palace. Maids and staff catered to the entire dorm, and the kitchen area was beyond what you would find in a normal dormitory. The ceilings were very high, and the decor was very ornate. The gang was taken back by the sheer grandeur of it all. Eventually Damian opened the door and greeted them in.

As they walked in, they were taken back by unique decor of the room. It had several modern amenities and a giant American flag on the wall opposite the glass pane doors that lead to the balcony. Also inside was a personal kitchen setup, with state of the art cookware and appliances. The group was amazed at the size of a single room meant for one of the Elite members of the school.

"Welcome, please sit." Damian announced as he pointed to his living room which had a large t.v and two couches setup in an 'L' shape around a coffee table. The group quickly noticed the difference between Japanese and western style amenities, as everything looked modern and spaced out.

"Wow Damian, this room is huge! Its like a personal apartment." Yuki exclaimed, wide eyed at all the unique furniture and various nick knacks.

Damian smiled. "Thanks, I had a lot of this stuff shipped over from America thanks to support from my family. I had to do a little bit of redecorating, as this is one of the few places in Japan that remind me home."

Ryō wasn't phased by all the stuff and quickly said in a disgruntled tone. "So why are we here? What is this demand you have for each of us?"

Alice quickly spoke up for him. "Ryō don't be so callous towards your senior! I'm sorry Damian, he didn't get much sleep last night."

"It's fine, i'm not sure how to begin or where so i'll just be a typical American and be blunt." Damian joked, attempting to settle the tension.

"You mentioned yesterday an explanation was in order. Why did you challenge us to a shokugeki and showcase our match in front of the whole school?" Akira stated bitterly.

"Ah. Yes. Well, to be straightforward: I needed the school to see the level of an elite chef." Damian started.

"So you did it just to feed your ego, by challenging first years to a match that was completely in your favor?" Akira answered back sharply.

"Uh, no. No, not to feed my ego haha. I did it to showcase the level of talent an Elite Member at this school, compared to the skills of a first year so every student could understand the skill required to defeat an Elite Member in the academy. Many of you are prodigies in your own right, and have so far in your careers been at the top of your class and haven't been exposed to someone who is more practiced and adept at competitive cooking. It's not to say that you aren't skilled, I've examine this group closely and I believe you all have the talent to be Elite's someday." Damian answered calmly.

"Why do you care so much about our skills though? You're already in top tier of chefs at this school?" Yuki asked.

"As an American, I was told that Japanese school structure was very different than what I grew up in back home. I was told senior students are looked up to as role models and mentors for the younger class-men, modeling academic and ethical excellence. The truth is, there are some in this academy who want abuse the system this academy has to turn down and discourage chefs from realizing any hidden potential they have through fear."

"What do you mean, abuse the system?" Megumi asked.

"This school fosters hidden talent within chefs by creating a stressful atmosphere where excellence and perfection are demanded at all times. On top of this, they are also required to compete against one another to further challenge them to rise to the occasion. This system has for many years produced the very best of chefs and its why I wanted to attend Totsuki. However, this system can be exploited to target potentially great chefs and remove them from the school to lessen the amount of competition from the academy. This abuse of the system, goes against the very essence of competition and unfairly 'stacks the deck' against student chef's. To truly be the greatest, you have to showcase your best versus the best. This can't be achieved if the best are cheated out of their opportunity." Damian answered.

"What do you mean though. Who is rigging the system?" Yukihira asked.

"The Elite Council have just voted in a new rule that would allow members of the council to challenge any student in the school, at any time, to a shokugeki. This rule also allows them to set the criteria for the match and the presiding judges are also picked by the council. The stakes can range from anything, even expulsion." Damian answered.

"What!? The director wouldn't allow for a rule like that, Senzaemon has always been about fairness and the spirit of competition." Alice said abruptly.

"Unfortunately, the director cannot override the decision of the Elite council." Damian answered.

"But Erina wouldn't go along with that scheme, and what about you? How could you approve of this?" Alice snapped.

"The council votes on all matters, and each member gets a vote. If there is a tie, the vote is settled by the director himself. When they proposed the resolution it passed six to four. Myself, Erina, and two others opposed the proposition and we would have had a tie if not for Satoshi's removal last year." Damian stated.

"How did you get removed from the Elite Council? You mentioned it before, but never went into detail." Megumi asked as she turned towards Satoshi.

Satoshi looked down, with a bitter face. "Tsozin Ikaharu."

"Tsozin Ikaharu?" Yuki asked.

"Tsozin Ikaharu is a self entitled brat, whose father donates a large amount of money each year to the Shokugeki Administration Bureau. He is a vile and narcissistic man, that uses his fathers position to get what he wants from other chefs in the academy." Ryōko said in a spiteful manner.

"What did Tsozin do Satoshi?" Yukihira asked.

"Tsozin Ikaharu is a skilled chef, but he doesn't do it for the honor. He just uses his skill to boost his ego and torment others to get his way. In his first year he cheated his way onto the council, and in his second year made it to the third position. That's when Damian beat him in a Shokugeki, to knock him down to fifth place. I was eager to climb the ranks and wanted to challenge him as well. However, Tsozin learned from his shokugeki with Damian that he could not rely on neutral judges or public showcasing. He goaded me into a shokugeki, that would be determined privately and only faculty were allowed to attend. His skill in cooking is the ability to create a dish that caters specifically to each judge. He is known as "The Charmer," and by doing this, creates an unintentional bias within the judges mind. On top that he also hand picks certain judges that he knows and can cater to them specifically. This underhanded tactic nullified my entry and the terms set in the shokugeki was that the loser had to step down from the council." Satoshi said in a bitter voice.

"That's not right, that's cheating! Judges wouldn't play favorites, its against the ethical practice set by the Shokugeki Administration Bureau!" Zenji stated.

"He circumvents the rules by creating an unintentional bias. A person cannot help if they are served their favorite dish, no matter how fair and neutral they may be. Plus, when he gets to determine the judges, they are usually ones that have special favors from his father. Since his father donates such a large donation to the bureau, many judges turn a blind eye to this corruption for the sake of appearances. They blackball anyone who tries to expose this farce, and make them lose all credibility essentially destroying their career." Damian pointed out.

"So the council just voted in a new system where an Elite Member could challenge any student to a shokugeki, and set all the criteria and standards and select the judges and stakes of the competition? With that power, and even having a corrupt hand in the judges determination they could potentially humiliate or expel any student they wanted!?" Nikumi exclaimed.

"Yes. This is why I challenged you three to a shokugeki. The students at this school need to be aware of what an Elite Member is capable of so they have at least a fighting chance to win in this new rigged system. However, it will not be enough. That's why I need your guy's help. My hands are tied on the council, and the only reason I haven't been removed is because as a senior, and rank three, I can refuse any shokugeki that challenges my position." Damian answered.

"So why haven't you gone public with this, and expose them for this ethical violation?" Ryōko asked.

"Because I am an international foreigner. Tsozin's father has ties to powerful people in the Japanese government. If I were to challenge the honor of the Shokugeki Bureau, and Japan, it would be a great embarrassment for my family and my country. Especially when they can deny all my claims. I can't be the one to stop this, the only way to end this conspiracy is to beat them at their own game. That's why I had to battle you three, and that is why I need you to complete your task before this school year ends. You are the new generation of chefs at Totsuki. Its integrity and honor needs to be restored, and all of you here have the potential to correct the failings of the Elite Council." Damian stated.

"So what can we do then? If the system is rigged against us, how can we beat them?" Akira asked, mulling over the conversation so far.

"In our Shokugeki, I gave you all one condition if you lost. To fulfill a single demand I give to you, to be completed by the end of this school year. Like I said, you all have great potential but there is something missing that is holding you back. I have studied your battles closely and I think I have identified what it is that will draw out your true potential. You all will need each other, and need to work together to help each other grow as chefs and as students. I need Ryōko and Satoshi's assistance to help out some of the struggling seniors in our class. It would be devastating to be so close to graduation, only to be ousted by a corrupt system. We will be around help when we can, but you all have to rely on each other for support. After battling you three I know you can do it!" Damian said.

The group sat silent for a second trying to absorb everything Damian had talked about. Could it be true that Totsuki's honorable shokugeki system was now in the hands of corruption? What could first years do to stop this? How would they go about accomplishing this task? As the group sat silent, Satoshi stood up and faced towards Damian.

"I think you are right Damian, I believe we can change this school. I'd be glad to fight alongside you and restore honor to the senior class and council that has made a mockery of this academy!"

"Yes, I cannot stand by while this horrible betrayal of integrity and spirit of cooking goes on. I will help you as well." Ryōko said confidently as she got up to stand next to Damian and Satoshi.

In a surprising fashion, Ryō was the next to stand up and his fists were still clenched but he stated in his usual aggressive tone. "My whole life I have worked hard to survive in the kitchen, disciplining myself to always be perfect through sheer skill and prowess. This Tsozin Ikaharu defiles everything I have endured, and insults the true passion of a champion. I won't be beaten by that sort of scum."

Inspired by everyone's words, the rest of Polar Star gang stood up and nodded their heads. They knew that everything they believed in was being undone by corruption. To them, cooking was a passion and way of life. To have the integrity and honor of competition being abused, ignited their passion to be better.

"Before you guys go, I just want to say one more thing. Although this news has come suddenly, do not forget to be normal students. Many of your classmates will not understand what is going on, and you also have to enjoy your first year at this academy. I'm sure you will find a way to save this school, but don't forget to live as well. Things will happen in time as they need to, so no need to go rushing in. Think carefully about your next move and always have each others backs." Damian announced as the gang was getting ready to leave.

Damian continued. "For you Ryō, my demand to you is: find something more than the being the best. Your past molds who you are but it doesn't have to define you. Find the true nature of where your passion stems from, and embrace it. As for you Akira, don't isolate yourself from people. You will find that a chef is not hindered by those around them, but enhanced by them. A lone wolf may be strong, but a wolf pack is much stronger."

"What about me? You said all three of us had to fulfill a demand." Yukihira asked, feeling as if he was missing out on some greater insight.

"Yes, Yukihira I want to speak with you alone. When the others leave, I will give you your demand as well." Damian smiled as he walked towards the kitchen.

The rest of the group was on their way out to reflect over Damian's words. They realized that things around them weren't as they seemed. Akira departed from the group to go meet up with Jun, and possibly ask for her advice on the situation. Ryō and Alice also left, heading back to Alice's dorm to talk about Damian's demand. The rest of the Polar Star dormitory walked in the direction of their dorm, waiting to settle down and have a nice lunch and talk about the next step. Nikumi however waited outside, waiting for Yukihira so he didn't have to walk alone.

Yukihira entered the kitchen, his mind revolving with questions. He was thinking about his match the other day, thinking about the revelation about the school and also wondering what Damian had to say to him. He pulled up a stool and sat at the kitchen counter, as Damian was setting a pot of tea on the stove.

"Yukihira Sōma, I am sure you are anxious to hear what I have to say. But first, how is your father doing? Jōichirō, right?" Damian said as he added the tea leaves.

Yukihira replied with a shocked expression. "You know who my father is?"

"Hehehe. Of course! Our families have quite the history, though you and I have never met. Did you know my father and your father were best friends, and rivals at Totsuki?" Damian answered.

"No, my father never mentioned any of his friends. He never told me anything about Totsuki, or the Thomas family to be honest." Yukihira said.

"Hmmm... Well your father is a private man, and quite eccentric too. In fact, your father visited mine not too long ago."

"Really? How did they meet?"

"My dad said that Jōichirō and him were competitors at the Autumn Elections in their first year. My dad beat your dad, and thus Jōichirō worked day and night to best him. Eventually it became a long held rivalry in which they battle back and fourth with the score favoring your dad by one match. My dad learned a lot from your father, and said that he was probably the best unknown chef in the world."

"He said that about my dad?"

"Yeah, I've seen your dad cook first hand and I realized you have the same methods. You emulate more of your father than you realize. Although I expect you probably have never beat him in a match have you?"

"No, I haven't. I always get really close, but he always has an extra trick up his sleeve that gets me every time."

"You see Yukihira, that's not true at all. It isn't a trick he has, its the thing you are missing."

"What do you mean?" Yukihira questioned.

"Well, my dad taught me an important lesson about cooking that he learned from your dad. Do you remember anything about your mother?" Damian asked bluntly.

Yukihira looked down for a moment, then answered solemnly. "No I don't. She died when I was very young but I know my dad named our restaurant after her. I carry her last name instead of his, to honor her memory."

"Ah, yes of course. You see my dad told me the secret to cooking is 'to meet a woman to devote all your cooking to.' Something he learned from your dad. After that bit of advice, my dad became one of the best at Totsuki. He too, was also an international student and ever school break he got, he would return home to show my Mom the new creations he had learned. After he graduated, they opened up a steakhouse and got married. Eventually my dad's steakhouse turned into a chain franchise. However, my Mom and Dad still cook at the original steakhouse and she always gets the first and last meal of the day."

"I've heard that before. My dad told me something similar before he sent me to Totsuki."

"So you already knew then? You see Yukihira, you have great skill and technique in your cooking. Your father has built in you a perfect foundation. However, the thing you lack isn't necessarily skill related, but more, personal related. You see Yukihira, nothing in life is made with excellence without purpose. You don't have a purpose Yukihira, and thus far have only excelled on the foundation your father built. Your true potential is hidden behind a secret passion waiting for you to unlock it."

"I have passion though. To be better than my father! To serve the best food and satisfy everyone who eats it."

"Those are ambitions Yukihira. You can be passionate about ambitions Yukihira, but its only an end. If you become the best, where does your passion go next? You'd want to stay the best, but the desire to be something you already are loses steam after its accomplished. The best swordsmen in the world aren't the best because they desire to be, they are best because their passion is the sword."

"I don't understand, what does that have to do with my purpose or identity?"

"Yukihira Sōma, when you discover a goal that is never ending and devote your life to it, it becomes a staple of who you are. You will never truly complete your goal, but it will always propel you to complete it. What truly demands absolute perfection is knowing that you are cooking for someone that you would give nothing less too. That's not an easy thing achieve on pure skill alone."

"But... how do I find someone to devote myself too? Where do I find someone?" Yukihira asked innocently.

"Hahaha. My young friend, that is a question many have pondered over endlessly for years. You see Yukihira, finding that someone will happen without you even knowing it if you allow it to happen. You see many people try to force it, and others ignore the obvious. When you realize that spark, the beginning of your goal, you'll know exactly what to do."

"You said that you would tell me your demand for me. What does all this have to do with that?" Yukihira asked, trying to change the subject.

Damian laughed. "Yukihira my friend, my demand to you is to find a girlfriend!"

Yukihira sat silently stunned. Satoshi said Damian was eccentric, but this just boggled his mind. For a moment, Yukihira believed that Damian had great insight and some profound words of wisdom that would help him to become a better a chef. This had to be a joke, Yukihira thought himself.

Yukihira thanked Damian for his words, and quickly shuffled to the door hoping to just forget their conversation. He did find it interesting that Damian knew his father, but his demand was just bizarre. Ryō and Akira got words of wisdom, and Yukihira was told he had to find a girlfriend. It makes sense, that he would tell him to find a girlfriend after his long speech about passion and devoting yourself to someone. But that couldn't be the answer could it?

As Yukihira walked out the door he noticed Erina walking down the hall. Yukihira knew she was on the council, by what business did she have them today? Yukihira flashed her smile as he said.

"Hi Erina, what are you doing here?"

Erina looked at Yukihira with a puzzled look on her face. "I should ask the same! These are the Elite Council dormitories, what are you doing here?"

"Damian wanted to speak with me about our match yesterday and gave me some strange advice. He also told me some things I should be prepared for that are coming up." Yukihira responded.

"Damian told you, you should be prepared for what?" Erina asked sharply as she narrowed her vision onto Yukihira.

Yukihira brushed his back of his head and smiled nervously. "Uh... just that he was surprised I didn't have a girlfriend. Haha."

Erina looked at Yukihira with suspicion. "You don't have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Ahaha, no." Yukihira said, now completely uncomfortable to the situation.

Erina thought to herself for a moment "Yukihira is really popular now among the first years, I wonder how many girls will chase after him now?" She felt a slight sense of intrigue before she shook her head out of embarrassment for thinking such a thought.

"Yeah well, I gotta get going back to dorm now. See ya later!" He said as he quickly turned and shuffled away.

Erina looked at Yukihira as he left towards the front door, and felt herself smile at the thought of Yukihira. This immediately caused her to slap herself for thinking about a commoner in such a way. Though she had to admit, after his performance yesterday he did seem quite interesting.

Yukihira burst open the door, and shuffled down the steps ready to make his way back to the Polar Star Dormitory. He heard a familiar voice call his name, which forced him to turn around.

"Yukihira! Wait up!" Nikumi said as she peeled herself off the wall, as she had been waiting for Yukihira the whole time.

"Hey Nikumi, what are you still doing here? I thought you left with the others?" Yukihira asked shyly.

"Well... I didn't think you should walk home alone, so I waited for you and then I thought it was such a nice day that maybe you'd want to get some tea from the café in town?" Nikumi said hesitantly as she tried to conceal her nervousness.

"Uhm, I would Nikumi but Damian really laid a lot on me in there. I gotta go back to the Dorm and think about a few things. I'm sorry, maybe another time?" Yukihira answered.

Nikumi looked down, as she felt slightly sad at Yukihira's rejection. She tried her best to brush it off as she answered. "Okay! Well, I'll see you guys around then!"

Yukihira saw Nikumi's face, and felt bad about rejecting her offer. He was being too selfish and frazzled about his conversation with Damian to realize she waited outside for him the entire time.

"Wait Nikumi, we don't have to go the café but its a little ways to the dorm if you want tag along. I'm sure everyone will be glad to have you around, and we gotta have each others backs right?" Yukihira said with an emphatic smile, trying to show his sincerity.

Nikumi lifted her head up and nodded. She made her way next to him and together they started walking towards the dormitory.

* * *

 **Alright! Wow exposition overload. Holy goodness, I am sorry. I know it wasn't very eventful, but I needed a way to set up the stage for all the plot points moving forward. I know some of the dialogue is cheesy and gimmicky but it kinda helps with the character development I have in mind. Also, I know Yukihira isn't exactly like he's portrayed in the Anime and my excuse for writing the characters this way is its really hard to capture Yukihira's mannerisms and attitude when the story requires a little more maturity. But hey its not fan-fiction for nothing right? Again thanks for all the continued comments and support, hopefully you like the direction its going. Next chapter will kinda clarify the pairings for you romantics out there, and it will also introduce our villains of the story.**


	5. Separation of Classes

**Alright readers, after all that exposition from the first 4 chapters, I'd like to clear some things up real quick as we move forward so you have an idea of what's going on. First and foremost, this story is supposed to be a romance story about Yukihira, and a couple of other characters. As we move forward a lot of minor characters are really going to take a back seat since my whole reason for writing this is to have an awesome journey of self discovery for a few characters within the Food Wars! universe that I just want to write about. I am aware some characters aren't exactly as they are depicted in the manga or anime, but for plot reasons I had to tweak their position and roles a bit. As far as the food battles go moving forward, i'm not an expert on cooking so the really intense battles will be reserved for key moments within the story; so some battles will be generalized. The reason for this is because my creativity is limited in matters of food, so I want the really important battles to be the most descriptive. Lastly, this is rated M because as the romance develops further more descriptive language will be used. Now that the stage has been set for the main story, let's get to everyone's favorite story device: Dramatic Conflict!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Separation of classes**

Yukihira and Nikumi made their way to the Polar Star Dormitory, as Nikumi had a happy smile on her face. Yukihira was still thinking about what Damian had said about the school and his "demand" he had to complete before the school year ended. He thought to himself: "How am I supposed to get a girlfriend?" "How do I know who is the right one?" "Where do I find a girlfriend?" As they opened the door the dormitory, they were quickly intercepted by Yuki who had a look of concern on her face.

"Yukihira, Nikumi, come quick! A formal letter from the Totsuki School Board came in the dormitory mail." Yuki said quickly.

"Really? What does it say?" Yukihira responded.

"It says" 'From this day fourth, a new school rule has been implemented and all students must comply. In order to preserve the quality and high standards of excellence, any member of the Elite Ten Council can request any student within Totsuki Academy to a Shokugeki. If the challenge has been issued from a member of the Elite Ten Council, it cannot be denied. If a student does not wish to accept the challenge, they can request to nullify the Shokugeki which must be approved by a majority vote of the Elite Ten Council. The terms of the Shokugeki are not limited to any specific restraints, and expulsion from Totsuki academy can be a term set by the challenger. All Shokugeki matches issued will undergo the standard three judge observation, and the judges presiding over the match will be determined by the Elite Ten Council. All Shokugeki matches will take place at the discretion of the challenger. Any refusal to participate or comply with this rule will result in an immediate expulsion." Fumio said, as she held the letter in her hand.

"So this is what Damian was referring to. The Elite Ten Council now has the power to challenge anybody to a shokugeki, and essentially expel anyone who fails to win." Zenji said has he adjusted his glasses.

"This isn't fair, someone has to challenge a member of the Elite Council to repeal this rule!" Megumi said out loud.

"Nobody on the Elite Ten would accept a such a Shokugeki, and furthermore the rule only states that challenges issued by a member of the Elite Ten Council cannot be denied. It said nothing of a regular challenge." Satoshi added.

"Why can't Damian challenge someone then?" Nikumi asked.

"Because whoever he challenged would just ask for a vote to nullify the challenge. The Elite Ten Council has a majority vote in favor of this rule. His hands are tied. The best he can do is help me an Ryōko prepare the students to do their best." Satoshi answered.

"So how do we stop this madness? He said that we were the ones to do it. So how do we do it? All he did was give us murky advice at best. He didn't say anything about a plan!" Yukihira replied.

"There really isn't much we can do, except find a way to beat them at their own game. We all have to work together and find a way to challenge them on our terms and then win that challenge." Zenji stated.

"Damian said he needed me and Satoshi to work them. What do you think he meant?" Ryōko asked.

"I assume he wants us to help train the students who get challenged and stall the inevitable match as long as possible. A lot of first years look up to you Ryōko, and I'm a former Elite Ten Member so their is a lot they can learn from us. It doesn't guarantee their victory, but it does give them a fighting chance." Satoshi responded.

"That still doesn't give us an answer on what we are supposed to do! How can we get the rule to be taken out if the Elite Ten Council has a majority favor of it?" Nikumi asked angrily.

"Damian gave us a heads up, he believes that the rest of you are the key to overcoming this. This school is about to become a battleground and you guys are the only ones who can reasonably end this." Satoshi answered.

"Even still, how? The Elite Ten can choose anybody, and possibly expel them or humiliate them. No way they'd accept to overturn a rule that gives them that kind of power." Yukihira stated.

"I know!" Yuki exclaimed. "Why don't we find a way to gather enough support and attention from the outside, so that the Elite Ten has no choice but to accept a proposal that includes overturning the rule?"

"What kind of proposal would accomplish that?" Megumi asked inquisitively.

"If we can gain enough attention, then we can put up an offer so big they would be embarrassed not accept. Say... like... shutting down Polar Star Dormitory for good?" Yuki answered.

"What!?" The group answered in shock.

"We can't bet the Dormitory as collateral for this ridiculous rule." Ryōko said.

"Polar Star Dormitory has an incredible history behind it. As one of the oldest and most prominent buildings on campus, it would certainly hold its weight against the rule." Fumio remarked.

"With enough spotlight from the outside media it just might force the Elite Council to accept the proposal. Furthermore, they would probably go to great lengths to rig the match in their favor. With so much media attention if we win, their entire scheme would be exposed and we could restore the honor of the school!" Yukihira said, as he started to gain confidence.

"Yes, it's a long shot. But before we outright challenge them, we have to be prepared. We have to pick and chose our battles, and all of us have to elevate our skills in the kitchen. If we get the attention of the Council before we are ready, we could lose more than we bargain for." Satoshi answered, as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"So we just let students fall into this trap while we sit around and wait?" Megumi asked with a hint of aggression in her voice.

"No. It's not just standing by idly. Me, Ryōko and Damian will do our best to help those that are affected. You guys will have to band together and improve yourselves to be ready to challenge Tsozin and the rest his cronies when the time comes." Satoshi answered.

"What about Akira, Ryō and Alice?" Nikumi asked.

"We will need their help as well. This will not be a quick endeavor, and we still have classes and other responsibilities to attend to first. I believe if you all work together, you can become good enough to challenge the system and beat it." Satoshi smiled, as he spoke with confidence.

The rest of the group nodded as the conversation concluded. Everyone was in deep thought, as they continued to think to themselves about their current situation. Yukihira was still reflecting on Damian's demand about finding a girlfriend. "Why would he tell me to find a girlfriend when this whole situation is happening?" To Yukihira it didn't make any sense.

Yukihira left the rest of the group, as he went upstairs to his room to think some more. As he laid on his floor mat, he began to reflect on his journey since arriving at Totsuki. He had so many questions like: "Why did his Father send him to this school?" "Why didn't he tell him about Damian?" "What does having a girlfriend have to do with his identity and essence?" "What does 'finding someone to cook for' have to do with making you a better cook?" As he continued to think, he felt lost. He reached into his pocket as took out his phone and decided to try and call his Dad, maybe he could shed some light on his troubles.

As Yukihira dialed the number, it rang a few times before Jōichirō answered. "Hey Yukihira, what do you need?"

"Hi Dad, just had a few questions I wanted to ask you." Yukihira replied.

"What do you need? You didn't get expelled yet did you?" Jōichirō answered with a slight chuckle.

"No, it's not about that. Did you know Damian Thomas is a senior at this school?"

"Oh, Bryan's son? Yeah, hows he doin'?"

"Why didn't you tell me about that when you sent off!?"

"It must've slipped my mind haha, hows things going there?"

"They implemented a new rule, where the Elite Ten Council can basically challenge any student to a shokugeki and have them expelled if they lose. On top of that, students can't refuse and the judges are chose by the council."

"That school up to its dirty tricks again I see. Well, don't you dare loose Sōma!"

"But Dad, what does it mean to have an identity in cooking? I was told by one of the judges that my food has no identity or essence!"

"Well Son, you have to find somebody worth cooking for. I told you that didn't I?"

"Yeah, but how does that help me become a better chef?"

"You'll figure it out Sōma. I gotta run though, don't you ever lose to anybody! You got that kid?" Jōichirō said as he hung up on his end.

Yukihira sat blankly as his conversation with his father went nowhere. Once again, Yukihira was lost as ever. He knew he was good at cooking, but if Tsozin is as dangerous as he is made out to be; He had to be ready for anything.

Yukihira continued to lay on his floor mat thinking about everything. Primarily his thoughts focused on why he had to have girlfriend. He didn't really think about girls before in that kind of way, and had no clue on where to start. He figured if he was going to stop everything going on in Totsuki, he might as well start with finding a girl.

His mind went through all the girls he had met while at Totsuki. There was Megumi, who had beautiful blue braids. Brownish yellow eyes and a cute smile. She was smaller than he was, but she had a unique charm to her that he didn't seem to notice before. The more he thought about Megumi, he wondered if they really could be a couple. He shook his head, as he cast away the thought in disbelief.

Without realizing it he began to think of Erina too. Her long blonde hair, and royal like image. He couldn't help but remember the image he had of her the other day, in her workout clothes. Her pink shirt held tightly to her chest, revealing a very large bust. Her legs were silky smooth and her black spandex shorts outlined her curvaceous butt. Yukihira felt slightly aroused thinking about her until he remembered her light purple eyes flashing a sharp scowl at him.

As Yukihira felt flushed with embarrassment he heard a knock on the door. "Yukihira can I come in?" Nikumi asked on the other side.

"Uhh, sure yeah. Give me a second." Yukihira said quickly as he tried to hide his arousal by throwing on his apron.

Nikumi opened the door as she walked in slowly and closed it behind her. Yukihira couldn't help but notice Nikumi's features as his mind was still reeling from thinking about Erina. Her white jacket was tied up around her bust, revealing her toned midriff. This opening of the jacket parted to expose her ample cleavage and dark purple bikini underneath. She was also wearing her custom knee high leather boots and blue denim short shorts that revealed her curvaceous end as well. Yukihira shook his head, trying to clear his mind of any dirty thoughts.

"What's wrong Yukihira, are you feeling okay?" Nikumi blushed, as she tried to hide the fact that she caught Yukihira staring.

"Oh, nothing. Just have a lot to think about." Yukihira quickly answered brushing the back of his hair.

"You know you have friends you can talk too Yukihira. You just have to ask. We're all in this together remember?" Nikumi replied.

"Yeah, I know. It's just the past week has been really different for me. First the finals match at the Autumn Elections. The , the three way shokugeki vs. Damian. Now, we have Tsozin and the Elite Council to worry about. It's just a lot to take in. I just wanted to cook and prove I'm the best, but now it seems there is much more going on than I really expected."

"I understand. The cooking world can be stressful, but once you make it through it will all mean something right? I mean, it is quite exciting to be part of a super awesome group that has to fight for honor against a corrupt system, right? How boring would it be, if it were just the same as any other school?"

"I guess I never really thought of it like that." Yukihira answered, as felt a slight encouragement from Nikumi. He then asked. "Hey Nikumi, can I ask you a weird question?"

"Uhm, sure! What do you want to know?" Nikumi answered, blushing slightly.

"What do you know about relationships? I mean, my Dad and Damian both told me 'The key to a great cook is finding someone to cook for.'" Yukihira asked bluntly.

Nikumi blushed again "Well, yeah! I mean, when you have someone to cook for you really want to give them the best you have to offer. Just like a couple, it doesn't work if you don't put your best into it right?"

"So you're saying, what Damian really is asking me to do is find a girlfriend that will make me want to put everything I have into cooking?" Yukihira asked, as he began to think.

"It's pretty obvious don't you think. It sounds so romantic." Nikumi swooned. "A chef who puts his whole heart and soul into his cooking for his one true beloved."

Yukihira heard Nikumi's words and 'heart and soul' stuck out in his mind. He thought to himself, "Who would I want to out my heart and soul into my cooking for." Again, his mind recalled to Erina. He has never gotten her to approve of his cooking, and it all finally hit him. Erina is someone who would push him further! If he could create a dish that would satisfy her, then he knew that he would be good enough to challenge Tsozin! Erina was beautiful, and if anyone he'd want to be his girlfriend, she would definitely be it. Push himself to create a dish that would win Erina's heart, by satisfying her. This was the key to his identity. A simple diner chef, working on making a dish to win the heart of a princess!

"Nikumi you're the best! Thank you!" Yukihira smiled widely as he lunged at Nikumi for a hug. "I just have to make a meal so incredible, that Erina can't help but enjoy and she'll realize that I put my heart and soul into it; then she'll want to be my girlfriend! That's the answer to all my problems."

As Yukihira wrapped his arms around Nikumi, her face showed a slight sense of shock and despair. After a brief moment, Yukihira let go and rushed out the door with a new sense of purpose. Nikumi just stood there blankly, as she felt a deep pain envelop in her chest. Her heart sank, and she felt a wave of anxiety overwhelm her body. "But... I love your cooking, Yukihira..." She slightly whispered as her she hang her hang, and felt a deep hole in her heart, the pangs of unrequited affection.

As Yukihira ran downstairs and burst out the door, he ran past Ryō and Alice.

"Hey guys!" He waved, as he bolted right past them.

Megumi peeked out the door and saw Ryō and Alice approaching, perplexed as to why Yukihira was running so fast. Nikumi also walked downstairs, with her jacket off and slung over her shoulder.

"Hey guys, i'll see you guys later." Nikumi said solemnly as she headed for the door.

"Well that was weird!" Alice remarked.

"Hey Ryō, Alice, what are you guys doing here?" Megumi asked, also a bit worried about Nikumi.

"Did you read the letter from school!?" Alice answered in a loud voice.

"Yeah, this is what Damian was talking about. The Elite Council now has the ability to potentially expel students from Totsuki." Megumi answered.

"I had to drag Ryō here, because obviously Damian wanted us to work together to stop all this disgusting nonsense." Alice huffed.

"Yeah, we have the beginning of a plan in mind but it requires you guys and Akira as well." Megumi answered.

"Hmph! Damian is a fool! 'Discover the real place my passion come from.' I said I would defend the honor of this school, but I know exactly where my passion is!" Ryō stated in an aggressive tone.

Megumi smiled awkwardly as she was still intimidated by Ryō's outbursts of aggression. Well you guys can come in if you'd like. I'm not sure if Akira is coming, and I don't know where Yukihira ran off too. Or Nikumi. She looked kinda sad."

"Well, if we need to step up our game then we're ready to get to it. Ryō has been itching for a cook off as he is still sour from his last two matches." Alice said loudly as she entered the dorm.

"If you guys want to cook off, I'm ready." Yuki said as she ran up to the door with a dead chicken and butchers knife in hand.

Megumi's hair flew up as she looked in horror, at Yuki's cynical face. Alice took out her cooking set and prepared her area to battle Yuki.

"We'll have a challenge to make Lunch, the topic. Chicken soup!" Yuki said in a cheeky manner as she stuck her tongue out.

Alice looked over at Yuki with a shocked expression on her face as Yuki chopped the head of the chicken off and seemingly went berserk on skinning the feathers off.

Megumi shut the door, and looked around to find where Ryō went; only to find he was in his customary seat on the couch with his arms folded. She looked at him, and saw an opportunity to overcome her anxious fear of him. She approached him, hesitantly and took breath to build up her confidence.

"Hey Ryō. Uhh... after lunch with Yuki and Alice, do you maybe want to do a dinner challenge." Megumi said as she pressed her fingers together in a shy manner, fearful of his response.

Ryō chuckled to himself "You put up a good fight in Autumn Elections, sure i'll take you on again. But do not think that I will hold back because this isn't a serious match. I won't lose!"

"I wouldn't expect any less, and don't think I won't try my best. I have no intentions of losing either." Megumi said confidently as she held her fist up.

Ryō peeked from his shut eyes to look up at Megumi. Her posture of confidence slightly settled his unbridled turmoil within himself. She was wearing her white jacket, that revealed a modest bust size. Her braids drapdled over he shoulders and ended besides her two modest cups. Ryō's dark passion felt a slight ease, before he quickly closed his eyes and snickered to himself.

Megumi looked down at Ryō, and felt a slight interest in him. She thought for the first time, this was a conversation she had where he didn't rage out at her. She thought of him as a rival, and that perhaps the more they competed, the more he would open up to her and look at her as friend. An even slighter thought creeped in for a moment, maybe he could think of her as something more. She shook her head at thought, and walked off towards the kitchen to see Alice and Yuki devastating the area with ingredients being tossed all over the place. She sighed for a moment, then smiled. She was glad that she was here.

Takumi Aldini was out in the main courtyard of the main campus taking a walk. A lot of students were out amd about, as classes didn't resume until tomorrow. As he was walking towards a bench to sit down and rest for a moment he saw a group walking towards him. The group all had black chef jackets on, with matching pressed pants and shoes. The man standing in the middle had medium white hair that was spiked with dark sun glasses. He had a small toothpick hanging out of the side of his mouth, and his black jacket was trimmed with gold lining around the seams.

Takumi stood up as the group approached and the man in the middle stood before him and spoke out loudly so everyone in the courtyard could hear him.

"Takumi Aldini is it? The Italian born chef who lost his prized Mezzaluna in a shokugeki in an embarrassing fashion. Got beat with your own dish? .Tsk." He said smugly.

"You're Tsozin Ikaharu, Elite Member number five. What do you want?" Takumi asked, in a bitter voice.

"Oh? You talk that way to your seniors? To an Elite chef? I believe you should learn some respect my boy. No doubt you all have heard about the new rule." He grinned with a sinister smile. "As an Elite Member I can challenge you to a Shokugeki! I believe that a student such as yourself, who loses his dignity in competition to someone who made your own dish is not quite the standard we look for around here at Totsuki." He said in a condescending tone, as the group around him laughed.

"What are you playing at?" Takumi responded angrily, clenching his fist.

"Oh, you still have some fiery passion in you do you? Hahahaha. Why don't you regain your honor, and face me in a Shokugeki! It wouldn't be right for someone with no pride to deny a competition where his honor is challenged." Tsozin said pompously.

Without any second thought, Takumi blurted out in anger. "I don't care who you are! Nobody disrespects my honor, as an Italian my pride is unquestionable."

"Oh? Your Italian pride huh? You hear that everyone? He accepted my challenge to a Shokugeki! I wonder what the terms should be?" Tsozin announced loudly, as a sinister look overcame his face. "I know... if Takumi Aldini beats me in a Shokugeki, I will personally gift him with an authentic Italian Mezzaluna and the sincerest of apologies for challenging his pride. Oh...? But what if I win? Then Takumi Aldini must burn a national flag of Italy or excuse himself from Totsuki Academy... permanently." Tsozin said proudly, as he laughed.

Takumi drew back in disgust and horror as Tsozin and his gang laughed at him. The other students around him also looked shocked to hear to the news. Deep in Takumi's mind, he felt a burning anger and fear. If he loses, he would have to insult his heritage by burning his national flag; or, he would have to insult his family by quitting Totsuki Academy. His fist clenched in anger, as the rest of the crowd began to understand that this was the power of the Elite Council.

* * *

 **Alright guys! So dramatic tension sprinkled throughout the chapter, and we finally reveal the scumbag that is Tsozin. For a reference, I imagine Tsozin's voice like a Japanese version of James Spader. Just the most narcissistic douche bag you could think of, that's Tsozin. The Romance plot is starting to build tension. I won't spoil the pairings, but you can tell who it's mainly focused on. Next chapter we will discover Takumi's fate and how the gang reacts, we'll see more of the scumbag Tsozin, Yukihira's plan and Ryō and Megumi's dinner showdown. Thanks for reading, those that follow the story, thank you so much. I really appreciate all the readers, there isn't that many but its enough to keep me going! Any feedback is appreciated, I am willing to flex the story if you have any ideas you'd like to see. *I have to attend my best friends wedding this week, so next chapter will come out later than usual. I know I've been posting every three days, but I got a lot of stuff to do. I promise the next chapter will be out next Wednesday.**

 **Some sidebar comments and info:**

 **-This isn't a Harem romance, so if that's what you expect I am sorry.**

 **-If enough people enjoy this story, I do have a few spin-offs in mind at the conclusion of this story**

 **-I imagine this will be about 12-14 chapters so lots of content still to go**

 **-I've made some modifications to the story, so that it fits well with my narrative so if you read and follow the manga keep that in mind**

 **-I already have the last chapter written so the romance is already set, but if you have some ideas you think could help the story id love to hear them**

 **-Also starting next chapter, I'll answer some of your questions you have in the comments**

 **-Thanks again for reading my story, I don't own any characters or settings portrayed in the writing and it is purely non profit and for creative use only!**


	6. A Matter of Pride and Dignity

**Alrighty guys i'm back from my friends wedding obligations, and I've been inspired to continue this romance story full steam ahead! A quick note, at the behest of an anonymous critic, I went back and updated all the chapters to fix any spelling mistakes I could find. I didn't realize my biggest blunder Yukihara is actually Yukihira, but what are you going to do? I don't have an editor haha. Also, while on the subject I want to lay out some points for the readers following along and new comers! Some of you are wondering why I am using Yukihira instead of Sōma. Well, I prefer calling him by his last name and that's all there is to it; besides that little ō is a pain in the neck to input and I know from a literal standpoint everyone is referring to him by his last name, but you get the idea. Also, this is a fan fiction so the characters you want to see and how the story develops may be identical to the original manga or not; its just how I want to see the story go. This is why I am so appreciative of all the readers and followers. I'm glad you like my ideas, and I enjoy the criticism and feedback. So let's bounce right into this chapter and see what Takumi is going to do about his problem, and we will also see if Yukihira's plan goes over well. As always, thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter 6: A matter of pride and dignity**

* * *

Tsozin laughed as he walked away with his entourage. Takumi stood there with anger in his eyes, as he knew he had been goaded into an impossible situation. The only way out was a victory in a battle versus Tsozin "The Charmer" Ikaharu. Takumi's pride and honor had officially been challenged and the stakes for losing were unbearable. Still, he knew an outright refusal would ruin his credibility as a chef and student. He immediately turned, and headed to his dorm to figure out his options to duel Tsozin.

The rest of the crowd in the courtyard whispered among themselves, several students began texting their friends letting them know of the new challenge issued by Tsozin. Within a few hours, the entire school was buzzing about the shokugeki and a slight sense of fear overcame the students as they realized that any one of them could be vulnerable to a shokugeki.

Yukihira's mind kept racing, as he headed towards Erina's place, with thoughts on how to tell Erina about his ideas to win her heart. "It's simple." He thought to himself. Ask Erina to go out with him to the market and pick out ingredients for the perfect meal then prepare it before her, and if she accepts it, he would ask her to be his girlfriend. He thought of how easy this was. That he could complete Damian's task and be a better chef in no time! As he got closer though, a slight hint of doubt started to enter into his thoughts.

As he arrived at the long driveway to her front door, his mind started to weigh down with overwhelming fear and doubt. "What if she snubs me out, like every other time?" "What if she's busy?" "What if she doesn't like it?" "What if she doesn't like me?" Still, his feet moved forward and before he knew it, he was at her door and his body froze in panic.

His heart was racing, and his entire body was starting to tingle with nervousness. Rarely was Yukihira rattled by anything, but this situation before him gave him a sick feeling. He tried to compose himself and remember why he needed to do this. He took a long breath as he raised his hand to the door bell, and nervously pressed the button. As he heard it ring, a pit formed in his stomach while his body was flushed with a sick feeling. His mind went blank as he heard the door knobs unlock and pulled open. A maid had answered and Yukihira barely managed to stutter "Can... Can... Can I speak with Erina please?"

The maid invited him in as she shut the door behind him. He waited nervously, as his mind still had no idea how to process what he was doing. Every other thought was focused on a way to escape the situation altogether. He realized he didn't have any plan, and he rushed headfirst into this predicament. Quickly, he thought of ways to sidestep the true reason he was there. He didn't have any manga volumes on him, and he really had nothing to trade. He was hoping at this point, maybe she would be busy and he could come back another time. Before he could rest easy with that thought, Erina started her way down the stairs towards him.

Erina was wearing her usual school uniform as she slowly walked down the stairs. She didn't seem to paying any attention to Yukihira at first until she was a few feet away from him. She looked across the room, turning her head away from him as she said abruptly. "What do you want?"

Yukihira froze for a moment, then nervously smiled. "Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you real quick about everything that's going on."

"You heard about Tsozin and Takumi Aldini's shokugeki?" She answered as her face snapped to look at him.

"Uhm, no I didn't. When did this happen?" Yukihira said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Earlier today Tsozin challenged him to a shokugeki and had the terms set that if he loses he has to burn an Italian flag or quit Totsuki Academy." Erina said in a displeased tone.

"What!? Why did Takumi even accept those conditions?" Yukihira exclaimed.

"Tsozin is an arrogant prick and probably challenged his pride. It doesn't look good for Takumi either. He has to compete regardless, and his chances of winning aren't great."

"You don't like Tsozin either?"

"I don't like people who use their families to cover up their insecurities. A true chef lets their talent and skills speak for themselves. I may be from the Nakiri family, but I don't let anyone mistake that I can stand on my own as chef."

"I doubt anyone would argue against you either. Why does this bother you though? You're on the Elite Council, why would you care what happens between them?"

Erina looked at Yukihira with a sharp look "Of course I care what happens! Tsozin is a member of the Elite Ten and his actions represents us all; furthermore, Takumi is one of the top students in our class and the nerve of Tsozin to belittle someone by attacking their pride is just sickening. I may be Erina Nakiri, but I still have to show honor for the first years and the Elite Council."

Yukihira considered for a moment Erina's stance, and felt for a moment that he had misjudged her. Underneath her cold demeanor was an actual teenage girl who had real feelings of compassion for others. Realizing this only hardened his heart to bring the news of his plans to her. However, he was also given the out he needed and trying to win her affection during a time like this would not go over well, that much he knew. As Yukihira quickly raced to come up with something to break the awkward silence, he looked at Erina and said.

"You're absolutely right! There has to be something we can do to help Takumi out in this mess. With our talents, there has to be something we can do right?"

Erina returned her gaze to the side of the room. "It's not that easy. I have pride in my class and status, but I cannot just elevate others talent just to circumvent the rules. Takumi will have to do this on his own."

"How can you say you share concern for his fate and your personal integrity, but still just be an onlooker to all this? Damian gathered Me, and several of my friends and rivals together to stop Tsozin and restore the REAL integrity of Totsuki. Why don't you join us?" Yukihira said passionately.

Erina's face reddened a little bit as she clenched her fist and started to say in a sharp, snappy manner. "And what would YOU know Yukihira Sōma? You're just a simple diner chef who rides the coattails of his Father! I've worked just as hard as you think have, and then some. The world isn't what it seems to be from your small shop in some back alley. I have a reputation, I have responsibility, I have expectations! What do you have? Nothing! I am the "God's Tongue" world renowned Erina Nakiri, and you think you can waltz up to me and casually criticize me and my personal sincerity? Don't think for one second you're at the center of this academy, and everything falls to YOUR whim like some cheap high school manga. Now go back to your 'friends' and leave me alone."

Erina looked away from Yukihira, and held her arms across her chest, folded and her back towards him. Yukihira was somewhat disheartened at the words she just said to him. It was a lot to take in, but he never thought about how others view the situation. He didn't say anything and turned towards the door, ready to leave. As Yukihira walked towards the door, he overheard something Erina mumbled (she wasn't as quiet as she thought she was). "I wish I wasn't, I wish I could help you."

Yukihira exited the house, and dared not to look back. He intended to confess his desires to Erina, but instead left with a new perspective on how he thought of her. She was stern and cold on the outside, but she did have an empathetic side that doesn't show often. Although he was dismissed by Erina, Yukihira felt that he may have broken some ground in their relationship and optimistically walked back to the polar star dormitory.

Erina happened to look back at the door, as the butler had locked it shut. She thought to herself about Yukihira's plea for help. "Idiot. If I could help you Yukihira I would." Erina then smiled slightly as she recalled the sincerity in his smile when he first started the conversation. In her mind, there was no way her and Yukihira could be together. Still, whether its the manga she has been reading, or the fact that he doesn't talk up to her, she briefly entertained the idea of her being a normal girl with Yukihira. She smiled slightly at the thought, before she shook her head and removed the thought entirely from her mind. Perhaps there was a way she could help Takumi. It wouldn't be much, but she knew that it was better than nothing.

Megumi and Ryō were in a heated contest in their cooking match over dinner. The dish was a simple chicken dumpling with noodles and rice. Both challengers were flinging dishes around, and spices splashing everywhere. Alice and Yuki were frightfully cowering behind the dining table, fearful of the collateral damage they might receive if they dared to interject with a simple suggestion of "toning it down."

Ryō's dark aura filled the air of kitchen, as his demonic grin and intense eyes cast a looming shadow over his work space. He was furiously needing the dough, and adding various spices and pastes into the broth. On the other side, Megumi had a similarly intense aura. Her light-hearted nature, was cast away for a more impassioned vigor to win. The two worked against one other like a clash of light and darkness. The powerful, intense cooking style of Ryō had rubbed off on Megumi during their match.

Neither of the two realized that they were nearly evenly matched. Megumi's gentle nature was starting to show in Ryō's preparation as he was going for a less intense broth mixture, and instead using lighter ingredients to soften to overwhelming taste. Likewise, Megumi was a bit more heavy handed in her usual choice of ingredients to create a thicker, for flavorful broth for the dumplings.

Finally, the last ingredient was ready. The garnish. Both Ryō and Megumi reached for the parsley to add to the side of their dish, and accidentally had their hands fall right on top of one another. An awkward moment surrounded the kitchen as Megumi looked at Ryō, who looked at Megumi. For a sliver of a second Ryō felt a slight warmth in her hand, before he yanked his hand away and turned his back in embarrassment. Megumi withheld her blush, and chopped up what she needed and returned the rest to Ryō as she smiled.

Alice interrupted the moment with a slight cough. *Ahem* "So, who made the better Chicken Dumplings?"

"Wow, they both look so delicious!" Yuki said gleefully.

Both Ryō and Megumi presented their dishes before Yuki and Alice. As both studied each soup individually, they tasted it. Both were remarkably well done. Neither one seemed to have an edge over the other, and both broths were eerily similar in both flavor and texture.

Alice said in a sharp tone, with her arms folded. "I think Megumi's was absolutely great. Clearly she did better."

"What!? No way! Ryō's amazing! He made his better." Yuki interjected.

"Where are the others? We made this for everyone!" Ryō said aggressively as he slammed more bowls across the table.

"While you two were warring with each other over a simple dinner meal, the others left to take care of somethings. Ryōko and Satoshi left to go meet up with Damian to talk about Takumi's shokugeki. Nikumi left, but she didn't say why. Come to think of it, she didn't look to good either. Zenji went to the market to pick up some more groceries for the house since we have extra guests, and Fumio needed sake so she went with him." Alice stated.

"We need someone to be the deciding factor of our dinner! I know that I can't lose again." Ryō said passionately as he clenched his fist.

"I don't want to lose either." Megumi said cutely as she balled up her first and stiffened her upper lip.

As fate would have it, Yukihira happened to open the door right at that moment. Everyone ran up to him and eyeballed him ready to pounce on him. Yukihira had a soft hesitant smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"Heh... What's... up guys?" Yukihira stuttered uncomfortably.

Alice looked at him with a disapproving look, then had a slight grin as she looked at Ryō. Alice grabbed his arm and made sure to place in in between her breasts as she pulled him over to the table.

"Oh, Yukihira you are just in time. Ryō (said with sharp disdain) and Megumi have just finished making dinner. Which one is better! We can't decide." Alice began, then she looked at Yukihira with a cute, cat-eyed looking face. "I think Megumi's is clearly better, but Yuki thinks Ryō's is. Yukihira, won't you taste them and then I think you'll agree with me." She said in a slightly childish, innocent whine and continued to hug Yukihira's arm in between her breasts as she smiled wickedly.

Yukihira flushed with embarrassment as he could actually feel Alice's bosom envelop his arm, and it felt really nice; but it was also weird to him. He quickly gained control of his arm as he blushed, and then sat before the two dishes. Although Yukihira didn't know, the dish on the left was Megumi's and Ryō's was the right. He wafted a few times, examined the dumplings by poking his fork into them, and finally took a bite of each. As he determined the outcome, the entire room was focused on his expressions as Yukihira sat with his arms folded chewing both dishes and critiquing with his eyes shut.

"That's really good guys! I can tell you both put a lot of hard work into them, but one of them stands out a little bit more. I don't know who made which but..." Yukihira began.

Alice quickly laid her chest against Yukihiras back, and said loudly "Oh Yukihira you agree Megumi's chicken dumplings were better!" Alice looked over to see if Ryō had noticed anything, but much to her ire, he stood with his arms folded and eyes closed eagerly awaiting the results. Alice scowled, and raised herself off Yukihira and let him continue.

"The one on the right in my opinion was slightly better."

Ryō slammed his fists on the table, as he decreed in his dark rough voice. "I knew mine was superior. Yes! Megumi now you understand, no one will stand in my way! You cannot hope to be better than me!"

Megumi looked back at Ryō blankly, and gave a half-hearted smile and then shuffled into the other room with a sad look on her face. Ryō noticed, and drooped his face slightly, wondering what was going on. Alice quickly followed behind Megumi, scowling at Ryō. Yuki and Yukihira were occupied eating the dumplings, to notice what was happening around them. Ryō just shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms into his usual brooding manner.

Alice walked in to see Megumi looking out the window with a slightly pale expression. Alice leaned over to look at her with a concerned looked. She thought about how to approach Megumi about the obvious, so she held off for a moment then began to say.

"Don't worry about Ryō, Megumi. He is just super competitive. He's also oblivious."

Megumi looked back at Alice, smiling slightly. "Oh, I'm not bothered by losing. It just astonishes me how someone could care so much about winning that they can find no other reason to compete."

"I know what you mean. I've known him since were young, and he's never been one to accept failure or losing. In his mind, everything is a competition. It's what makes him Ryō, I guess you could say."

"You guys seem really close. What exactly made him that way though? I mean... I wanted to win our little match, but it was also supposed to be in good fun. He completely overlooked all that and it just saddens me that he can't see anything else, but just another competitor to overcome."

Alice smiled as she folded her arms. "That's Ryō. When he was younger he had to survive in a small diner that catered to dock workers on shift. Every lunch and dinner hour there was a rush of hard working sailors looking for a great meal to relieve them of the stress of the day. Ryō's Dad didn't have much. They barely had enough, so Ryō worked in that kitchen while his Dad worked the docks to scrape what little he could for them. Ryō wanted a better life for himself and his father, so he took it upon himself to learn the chefs cooking styles and became a chef at the small diner. Through sheer determination, Ryō had always exhausted himself to overcome the chefs around him. Eventually he became like a 'mad dog.' His style so intense, and so fiery, that other chefs submitted to his superior quality. This is when I met him, and I openly challenged him to a match."

"It was the first time Ryō was humbled by anyone. He didn't take well to losing, and everyday after working a full days worth of work he'd always challenge me to another cook off. Eventually he ended up besting me, but by that time my family was done in that area so we had to move back home. Seeing as Ryō had great potential, and I was lonely and needed a friend, my family offered to take him in and send him to Totsuki academy with me. We've been friends ever since, but he always maintains that spirit he learned back in his early years. My parents always made sure he had everything he needed, but Ryō never let anyone think that he didn't deserve it." Alice looked down as she smiled softly with a light blush.

"Ryō may be passionately competitive, but deep down he is a good friend. He's always stood up for me, and protected me from bullies and other people when we were in the middle school section of the Academy. As part of the Nakiri family, many students don't believe I got into school on talent alone. They believe my family does everything, and they never respect my talent as a person. Only the name. Ryō never put me on a pedestal he was always willing to challenge me."

Megumi looked at Alice and began to understand what Ryō was like. Megumi wanted to be Ryō's friend, but it seems that Alice was already his best friend. Megumi was saddened at the thought that maybe her and Ryō were too different from one another to be more than just rivals. Her face started to sink again, but as soon as she was about to thank Alice; something overcame her spirit and she boldly asked. "Alice, what is your relationship with Ryō?"

Alice's face turned into a blank shock, as she looked over at Megumi to see she was absolutely stern faced and serious. Alice was caught off guard by the sudden outburst from Megumi. She knew that she had always like Ryō, and even grew jealous when other girls attempted to fawn over him. Luckily for her, Ryō was always lazy and absent minded when he wasn't wearing his red bandanna and didn't notice others. Megumi was different though and Alice didn't know what to say. She had feelings for Ryō and now she is unsure of Megumi's intentions. Internally Alice struggled to keep face of her families name, and involving herself with a nobody like Ryō would be bad for her stature and name. Still, she couldn't help but admire his passion and his dedication. It was all too much to sort through at once, so she quickly shot out an answer in a hesitant but reassuring manner. "Oh, we're just childhood friends. Haha."

Megumi looked at Alice, and felt there was a small struggle going on within her. Alice really did have a close connection to Ryō, and she was undoubtedly his best friend. Still, Megumi thought to herself that maybe Ryō's passion could be turned elsewhere. Maybe Megumi didn't have to be Ryō 's friend, but something more. She smiled internally, hiding the fact that she was blushing. She thanked Alice, and they walked back into the Kitchen where Ryō was standing with Yuki still stuffing her face with dumplings.

As they all stood around, preparing to clean up the mess they made; the door opened again. It was everybody that was out from earlier. Satoshi, Ryōko, and Damian met up with Fumio and Zenji on their way back to the dorm and decided to help them carry all the groceries they had. However, another stood with them. A blonde hair blue eyed slender boy, with an all white chefs jacket and pants. Takumi Aldini.

"Hey Takumi! What are you doing here?" Yukihira asked with a cheerful smile.

"Damian and Satoshi urged me to stay here at the dorm until the shokugeki takes place between Tsozin and I. They believe the less chances we give him to sabotage my chances, the better opportunity I have of ending this." Takumi said, as he stiffened his upper lip.

"What all do you know about the match? We have a few guests here that can help give you some pointers and ideas." Yukihira replied.

"I appreciate the offer Yukihira, but I have to defend my honor myself. I know I can beat Tsozin!" Takumi said with a light smile.

"Hey man, nobody is doubting you in the dormitory. We know you have a lot at stake, which is why we want to help you Takumi. It's not just your Italian pride on the line. Its our class, its our school, and its everything to do with our lifestyles as chefs! Let us help you." Yuki said, as she sighed from eating too many dumplings.

"Yeah Takumi! We can help you out, this Tsozin guy is bad business for all of us. Set aside your pride and let us help you." Alice replied.

"First, we must figure out what the details of the match are. What is the dish you guys will be serving?" Zenji asked, as he pushed up glasses.

"Tsozin clearly wants to add insult to injury with his challenge. The dish we will be serving is Lasagne." Takumi said angrily as he looked down in shame.

"Lasagne is one of oldest and most traditional of dishes in modern Italy. It is mainly composed of ragú, parmigiano cheese, and béchamel with layers of Lasagne pasta sheets. Lasagne is just as cultural as Spaghetti is to many Italian restaurants and many pride themselves on their style of Lasagne made. This is a very iconic dish of Italy, and with it carries a lot of pride." Zenji stated.

"So, Tsozin really wants to hammer in the pressure. Challenging an Italian born chef to a cooking contest where a traditionally Italian dish like Lasagne is the entry. Furthermore, as a matter of pride; you have the difficulty of displaying your families Lasagne to the judges and if it doesn't..." Ryō began, before Alice's hand came right across his face.

"Shush you moron! I think Takumi is aware of the situafion, you don't have to spell it out!" Alice shouted in Ryō's ear with anger.

"Takumi, what are you going to do?" Megumu asked.

"Well, if you all insist on helping me; I have a recipe for a particular type of Lasagne that my family makes. Alice, your gastronomy skills will come in handy. Damian, I know you are well experienced in sauces, and perhaps could help me enhance my families Lasagne sauce? Megumi, I know you're pretty handy with vegetables, and perhaps you can help me find the perfect techniques to add them to my sauce?" Takumi asked everyone, as he felt inspired to challenge Tsozin.

"That's the spirit Takumi!" Yukihira smiled as he got up, and began cleaning the kitchen to prepare for Takumi's dish experimentation.

Outside polar star, Nikumi was standing. She had a lot on her mind, but still felt that she needed to be with the gang and support them all the same as they would for her if she needed it. Plus she also wanted to know about Takumi, and what they were going to do to help him out. As she approached the door, she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She spun around quickly to see who it was.

"Relax! I didn't mean to startle you." Akira said.

"Akira! What are you doing here?" Nikumi asked, as she sprang back into a deffensive position.

"I have some news from Jun, that the rest need to hear. It's about the shokugeki in two days." Akira stated as he headed towards the door.

Both Nikumi and Akira entered the dormitory, with Akira having a stern concentrated look on his face. The group all turned to look at them.

"Hey Akira, Nikumi! What's up?" Yuki asked cheerfully.

"Akira said he has some news from Jun, about the shokugeki!" Nikumi exclaimed.

"What is it Akira?" Takumi asked as he looked over.

"Jun was told by some of the faculty that the match between Takumi and Tsozin will be streamed live; furthermore, all three judges have been decided and they are from the Administration Bureau. Rumor has is that the guest judges are all benefactors of Tsozin's father. The really insulting part about all this, is Tsozin has specifically requested the Aldini family to be in attendance." Akira said grimly.

Takumi slammed his fists on the counter. "That foul bastard! Will he stop at nothing!? What does he gain by doing all this?" Takumi said angrily, as rage boiled inside of him.

"Fear. By making a strong showing, and example of one talented individual, Tsozin can rest assured that nobody will want to challenge him. It also demoralizes any would be defendants to crush their spirit before the match begins. It's all just to exercise his twisted ago." Satoshi stated aggressively.

"No matter what you guys, you can't give up. I know you guys can pull this off. You only two days to prepare, so we all have to work together to make Takumi's dish able to best anything Tsozin can make!" Damian said.

* * *

 **Alrighty guys, so quite a bit happening in this chapter. We had the dramatic tension last chapter, and now this chapter uses my third favorite device: Rising Climax! Erina exposes a little more depth than the ice queen we thought she was, and Yukihira made a little progress in that area. Meanwhile, Ryō and Megumi and Alice! A second love triangle going on. Childhood friend vs. sweet charmer. My favorite battle! So, again sorry this took so long to pen out. I had some editing of previous chapters to do, as well as figure out ol' Takumi's role in all this. For you Aldini fans, I am so clever that I have good spot for him as a side character so no worries!**

 **Next chapter, Tsozin and Takumi face off! What will happen? Will Megumi make a move on Ryō before Alice? What is Erina's plan for the shokugeki? Will she open up to Yukihira? What will poor Nikumi do about Yukihira! Will Yuki be anything more than filler? Find out next chapter, thanks for reading!**


	7. Recipe for Disaster

**Alright guys, sorry this took so long to come out. I have been surprisingly busy lately which is highly unusual for me. So to make up for it, I give you the longest chapter thus far! Because I was so busy I had to write this chapter in segments, so if the writing style shifts during the story; I am sorry. As stated before, I get that the Elite Ten has already been revealed in the Manga, however this is my version that sidetracks from the original so they don't exist unless I mention them alright :P For a reference point, this is the middle of the story basically. So half way there! In this chapter we are going to be introduced to Tsozin's henchmen, and we'll get to see why he is so sly as winning Shokugeki's. We will also get to understand Tsozin's motives, which are totally cliche (sorry). Thanks for being loyal readers, we're getting about 70 hits per day which I think is spectacular so let's keep this going!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A Recipe for Disaster**

The chamber was silent a young man stood up to address the council. In this room, there was a long table, with each member sitting in ranking order from the outside in. The young man about to speak, was tall and average sized. His hair was white, with gelled spiky hair. He always wore his dark shades, that reflected everything around him like mirrors. Hanging out of his mouth was a toothpick, and his ears were pierced with gold loops. His jacket was a traditional chefs jacket, only black and a gold trim lining the shoulders and cuffs.

"My friends, the judges have been decided for this afternoon's festivities! No doubt you have all heard of them, and they come highly recommended from my father." Tsozin boldly announced with a grin.

"The first judge, is a retired french chef Jacques Dubois. At his prime, he was the head chef of the famous 'Le Sixieme Sens' in Paris. He was also voted the top chef in all of France seven times! Our next judge is Sabine Moreau, an alumni of Totsuki academy and currently the assistant head chef of the world famous 'Le Chantecler!' Our third judge is Max Ferrari, another Totsuki alumnus who is fifth chair on the Shokugeki Administration Board."

Both Erina and Damian sat with their arms folded as Tsozin was announcing the judges. As he announced each judge, they entered the room before the council and the council bowed before them as a sign of respect and gratitude. Clearly disturbed by what was going on, Damian clenched his fist and waited until the last judge exited the room.

"What is this mockery Tsozin! How can you even begin to explain why two French Chefs are asked to judge a culinary battle between two Italian dishes! What's worse! France is Italy's rival, how can you even begin to explain how this is fair. Don't you guys understand what Tsozin is doing to the integrity of this academy! Of the Shokugeki! How can you all stand by right now, and do nothing!" Damian said in aggressive manner, still clenching his fist in anger.

Tsozin looked over at Damian smugly, and shook his head with a slight sigh. "Damian, we've already been through this. Young Mr. Aldini already accepted the terms and the Bureau already confirmed the match and sent us our decorated judges. This is how things have always been done."

"And it just so happens that two of the judges are French, the longtime rivals of Italy? Oddly suspicious that there is only one Italian judge overseeing a contest of Italian cuisine."

The seventh chair stood up, Hayami Yamamoto; a second year student who has a strong affection towards Tsozin. "How dare you question the authority of the Bureau! Know your place Damian, this contest honors the rules of the shokugeki! Your accusations and implications are both unwelcome and unwarranted." She said in a sharp voice.

The sixth chair also stood up, Mitsuru Kobayashi; a senior and right hand man of Tsozin. "I agree! You should be more respectful Damian, to question the Bureau means to question your place on the council. How can you be on this council and question the validity of the Shokugeki?" He said in a condescending tone.

The first chair stood up, and slammed his fists on the table. "Know your place Mitsuru! Enough of this, we have a shokugeki to prepare for. This council is dismissed." He said in a booming voice.

Tsozin just smiled and turned his back towards the door. Both Mitsuru and Hayami attended his side, as he began walking. Before he left, he smugly looked back at Damian. "By the way Damian, tell your young friend Takumi that his parents will have front row seats to our match. I hear that they also brought their national flag from home. Would be a shame if he lost, and they had to witness him burn their flag right before their eyes." Tsozin laughed pompously.

Damian again clenched his fists and was ready to go after him, but he was stopped short by Erina who grabbed his arm.

"Don't make things worse for yourself." She said calmly.

"I can't just stand by and do nothing!" Damian answered angrily.

"You already put yourself on thin ice by blatantly accusing the Bureau of fraud. You know Tsozin's father will catch wind of this, and his presence on the board will certainly have them watching your every move now. One small error, and they can use that to have you expelled." Erina answered.

Damian looked down in frustration. "I don't see how you and the rest of the council can just stand by and let this happen. Tsozin and his two henchmen has everyone on the council in fear. The others don't agree, but are too afraid of his father to speak out against him."

"Tsozin doesn't have all the cards rigged in this match, I called in favor that can help with the current situation. It isn't going to help Takumi or any of the other students now, but it will undermine Tsozin's plans." Erina said confidently.

"What did you have in mind?" Damian asked.

* * *

Everyone had met up at Polar Star to support Takumi's match today. They had all put in a substantial effort to help him perfect his Lasagna entry for today's match. They all worked together to hand make the noodles and Takumi got some help from Akira to make the cheese filling. Isami had also helped out with the preparations to support his brother as well.

"Well Takumi, I'd say you've got the best Lasagna recipe ready to go! There is no way Tsozin can outclass an authentic Italian recipe made by a pure blood Italian!" Yukihira said with a smile.

"Thanks Yukihira! It's a family recipe as old as our lineage itself. With a couple of welcome additions thanks to you guys. It's hard for me to accept help, but i'm glad you guys all worked hard to help me out." Takumi answered.

"I'd do anything to see that oaf Tsozin get what's coming to him." Ryō said, as he stood with his arms crossed.

"Look, I don't know what is going to happen with Tsozin today. He no doubt has a lot of things working against you Takumi." Satoshi said.

"I can't let that stop me now. I have to represent my country, and my family today. There is no way I am giving less than my very best." Takumi said confidently.

"I know you can do it brother! I can't help you out there, but I know you'll make our family proud!" Isami said with comforting grin.

"I'm not even competing today, and i'm a little nervous haha. I really hope Tsozin rolls his ankle or something during the match. I don't like him one bit!" Yuki stated.

"Takumi, don't underestimate your opponent. He is still an Elite Ten member, and much like our match against Damian; taste and technique alone isn't going to win." Akira said quietly, as he stood against the wall entering the kitchen.

"Takumi is a pure blood Italian, and Lasagna is one of the most culturally significant dishes in Italy. Takumi is the perfect candidate for this shokugeki." Zenji said.

"Yeah, and with my gastronomy techniques between the sauce and cheese is sure to put him over the top. The combined effort of us all is sure enough to overcome Tsozin!" Alice said confidently.

"Yeah, and with Nikumi's quality ground beef she let us use; there is no way Tsozin can compare!" Yukihira said.

"Thanks guys, but I think it's time we head to the arena. There is a lot going into this, and I need to prepare myself. I know it won't be easy, but this is my families Italian Lasagna recipe, passed down through each generation. With it, the very essence of the Aldini name and family!" Takumi said out loud with pride.

The entire Polar Star gang all gathered their things and headed out the door to make their way to the stadium. Takumi said his thanks once more, and left to go meet his parents before he entered the arena. Alice, Ryō, Megumi and Akira all headed off to meet up with Jun and get some fresh basil she had cultured just for Takumi's match. Ryōko, Zenji and Yuki also wandered off to the stadium to get front row seats on Takumi's side so they could cheer him on.

Yukihira and Nikumi were left alone as the rest of the gang had elsewhere to be. Nikumi and Yukihira hadn't said much to one another since Yukihira determined to win over Erina's heart and find out the missing piece to his "essence." The silence between them was slightly unsettling as Yukihira wad unsure of what to say, and Nikumi was still bummed that Yukihira chose Erina over her.

"Thanks again for helping Takumi get some of your families 100% lean ground beef for today's match! It'll definitely go over well with the judges." Yukihira said, trying to break the silence.

"Takumi needs all the help he can get. Everyone else is contributing so much, I figured I also have to do my part." Nikumi replied.

"Hey, is everything alright? You seem to be a little distant from everything lately." Yukihira asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Really. Just really worried what might happen to Takumi, or any of the others to be honest. I know we all want to take down Tsozin and everything but we aren't even entirely sure what he's capable of! All we know is what Damian told us, but Takumi is the first one to go up against him."

"We may not know what we are up against, but we all worked together to help Takumi. No matter what Tsozin tries, its all just cooking right?"

Nikumi nodded at Yukihira. Although she was concerned about Takumi, it wasn't the reason she was distant from the rest of the group. For her, Yukihira was someone who she would do anything for. When they first met, she thought nothing of him; but after he showed his resolve and bested her in their first shokugeki, she knew there was something to be admired about his spirit. At that moment he won her over, and his resolve to better himself made her respect him more. However, when he revealed his feelings for Erina to her, it dampened her spirits. Still, she can't hate Yukihira and she has become quite friendly with the other polar star dorm residents as well.

Yukihira looked over at Nikumi and saw that something was still bothering her. Oblivious to her actual feelings towards him, he decided not to pry any further for the time being as they had to make their way to the arena to support Takumi. They continued walking until they arrived at the rear entrance where competitors usually entered to get to the preparation rooms.

As they were about to enter, two figures appeared behind them.

"Hey you two, hold it right there!" A female voice sharply said.

Yukihira turned around to see two students wearing black chef uniforms. One was an average height woman, with long black hair tied in a ponytail with a black bow; and what appeared to be a flat chest. The other was a tall and skinny male with jet black hair slicked back like an Italian mobster. He had a silver necklace chain and platinum watch on his left wrist. It was Hayami Yamamoto and Mitsuru Kobayashi.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Mitsuru asked with a snooty voice.

"We were just going to see Takumi Aldini before his match, and wish him luck. He is a friend of ours." Yukihira replied.

"Oh really? That's interesting, because we were about to go see Tsozin and wish him luck!" Mitsuru said.

Yukihira and Nikumi both visibly got tense after learning they were friends of Tsozin.

"Well, yeah should be a good match! Haha." Yukihira said nervously, trying to get out of the conversation.

"Who is this pretty girl you got with you? Yukihira Sōma is it? Yeah... that's right. You're that first year diner boy that climbed his way to top four in your class. She's pretty gorgeous isn't she, fame serves you well eh?" Hayami teased.

"I'm Ikumi Mito! Yukihira isn't just some diner boy! Hes one of the most talented chefs in our class and this entire academy!" Nikumi stated hotly.

"My, my, my feisty aren't we? Perhaps you are unaware of colleague here: Third Year Mitsuru Kobayashi, sixth chair on the Elite Council. I, of course: Second Year Hayami Yamamoto, seventh chair. Perhaps you want to watch your tone next time when speaking your upper class men." Hayami said smugly.

"We meant no disrespect! We are just on our way to see Takumi, that's all." Yukihira said, trying to cut out of the conversation before things got worse.

"Hehehe. Your friend is no match for Tsozin. Tsozin can't be beaten by the likes of him. Takumi Aldini is going to embarrass himself again! Live! In front of the whole chef community! Hahaha." Mitsuru taunted.

Nikumi blurted out in a tense voice. "The match hasn't started yet, we'll see Tsozin crushed when he has to cheat so hard to win and still loses. That would be humiliating!"

Hayami face turned from a smug smile to a more aggressive look as her face tightened up, and her cheeks flushing red. "How dare you speak of Tsozin that way, you blonde haired bimbo! Wait until Tsozin dusts your friend in humiliation, then it's your turn. Consider yourself warned." She growled angrily.

"Oh my Hayami, let's not waste our time with these losers haha. Don't crush her dreams too, there will be enough of that for Mr. Aldini today ahahaha!" Mitsuru joked as he pushed Hayami forward.

Nikumi was visibly insulted and wanted to say something, but Yukihira shook his head at her as he motioned for her to stay silent. The two students walked down the hall, and once they passed out of sight Nikumi and Yukihira made there way to Takumi's preparation room. As Yukihira and Nikumi entered Takumi's prep room; Isami, Akira, Jun, Alice, Ryō , and Megumi all sat around him. Jun was explaining who each of the judges were, while Isami was wishing his brother luck. Nikumi and Yukihira got next to others to give their wishes to Takumi before the match began.

Hayami and Mitsuru entered into Tsozin's room, to surprisingly find that he was by himself. Usually Tsozin would have a few female groupies hanging over him, which constantly made Hayami jealous. Tsozin was wearing his shokugeki uniform, which was a modified version of his regular clothes. His jacket was still black, but was embroidered with red trim and had the Shokugeki Administration Bureau patch sewn onto the right sleeve. On his shoulders, was a silver badge that had the Ikaharu crest on it. Tsozin looked up at Hayami and asked in a smooth voice.

"What's wrong with you dear?"

Hayami quickly went from an angry scowl, to a flushed red face and hard blush. "Oh, n...n...nothing Tsozin. Just saw that Yukihira kid and some blonde chick who needs an attitude adjustment." She said.

"Heh, yeah. They are in Takumi Aldini's room wishing him well before the match." Mitsuru said, as he began to chuckle.

"Luck? He'll need a damn miracle haha! Nothing less than a natural disaster will help him now. Soon this school will understand the real power within this academy." Tsozin said pompously.

"Is it going to be enough though? This display of power wouldn't really change the attitude of the student body, aside from the shock value. In fact it might just incite the school to challenge us." Mitsuru answered.

"Insightful as ever my friend, I think you are right. This Aldini kid will just be martyr for them to resist the changing times. What we need is to make a statement that would crush the spirit of would be challengers from ever wanting to challenge the new authority of the school. After all, if we can control who succeeds and who fails depending on their loyalty and servitude; the entire world of cooking could be under my family's control. Then, no chef would ever make their up and up without paying tribute to the Ikaharu family." Tsozin stated.

"Wow Tsozin! You're so ambitious. If your family controls the entire professional cooking industry, then that would make your father one of the most powerful figures within the Yakuza syndicate! Then, you'd be heir to all of it as well. How dreamy." Hayami said expositionally. (Humor haha)

"Yes love, it would be. If I complete this task of creating a firm grasp over the premier Academy for chefs around the world, I can earn my right to sit among the other bosses and make my father proud. He has always said that our family had to make our own way in this world. My great grandfather used to own his own noodle stall in Tokyo. The Yakuza forced him into a life of servitude, extorting him for all his goods. It was this act, that my grandfather busted his back learning to become the best noodle chef in Tokyo, to build a better life for his father. Showcasing his skill, earned him the respect of the Yakuza and even became the personal chef to the bosses. With this honor, my father worked hard to gain reputation within the syndicate, making powerful allies and cementing our families stake in the organization. This quid pro quo system allowed the Yakuza to assist my Father in becoming such an influential figure within the shokugeki bureau. Now, its my time to prove my families value. I will honor my great grandfather by elevating our family to the top, and the sweet irony of being servants to the Yakuza now a boss within the syndicate." Tsozin recounted.

"So, what do you suggest then?" Mitsuru asked.

Tsozin pondered for a moment. "Yukihira Sōma."

"What about that little dweeb?" Hayami sharply spouted.

"Word from the rest of the students within the academy are astounded by his meteoric rise within this academy. A nobody transfer student, rising to one of the top chefs in his class and even challenging an Elite Ten chef in Damian. This is the key." Tsozin said with a dark smile.

"What's so special about him though? He's just some kid, that's all." Hayami pointed out.

"That's the point Hayami. I think you are right Tsozin, the other students look up to Yukihira. If some nobody, no name chef can make such a bold rise among student chefs who are well known, then other less talented students might start believing they can too! To see some common diner chef compete with prodigies, its an inspiration that could complicate Tsozin's plans. How then do we deal this?" Mitsuru, explained.

"We cannot underestimate young Yukihira Sōma however. You see, at first he might be just a nobody diner chef but I had some information dug up on him. It seems fishy someone like him made it up so well, so I looked into his past and discovered something interesting. His father just so happens to be Jōichirō Saiba! Then it all made sense." Tsozin announced.

"Jōichirō Saiba? Well, then he may be more crafty than I originally thought. Just challenge him to a shokugeki and beat him out of the school." Mitsuru replied.

"That's too simple, and it would seem oddly suspicious that someone of his caliber would be challenged by the Elite Ten. Remember, it was a rule implemented for us to weed out the weak. We aren't invulnerable yet. Too many prying eyes, while the field is still being set, could expose things that would blow our operation. Still, he must be dealt with. In order to set the stakes as we want, we have to goad him into a match. But how?" Tsozin asked, looking at Hayami expecting an answer.

"His friends! Nice! We'll just humiliate his friends, and that will certainly pressure him to accept a shokugeki. Finally, a reason to put that blonde in her place!" Hayami said with a hint of excitement.

"No no. I want you two to gather up information on those around him, and challenge the two weakest friends he has. After that, he and his friends will certainly try to get some sort of vengeance. This will place them right in our clutches. We can then sweep off the remaining competition. This display of power, would certainly deter any chance of rising against us." Tsozin said as he grinned.

"Leave us to it then Tsozin. Your match is about to begin, so good luck. Not that you'll need it haha." Mitsuru laughed as he grabbed Hayami's hand to walk towards the stands.

As both of them walked out, Tsozin looked down for a moment and grinned cynically. In his mind, this academy was just a pawn meant for him to control on his way to becoming a figure within the Yakuza. It was the Yakuza who pressured the dissenters within the Shokugeki Administration Bureau to allow the new rule to be implemented at Totsuki. It was the Yukuza influence, that bribed the board to allow biased judges enter the competition. Everything was piecing itself together, and now Tsozin's recipe for control was about to be displayed in front of the entire chef community.

The crowd was in an uproar over the anticipation of today's shokugeki. It was hosted within the usual arena, and the dome was opened to let to cool fall air seep into the stands. Also scattered across the floor where the competitors would be, were news trucks and cameras with their own personal commentators. This event was being streamed to several websites around the chef community. Rarely were small matches such as this, given huge emphasis; but Tsozin's influence had garnered enough attention to warrant this level of coverage.

"Welcome ladies, gentlemen, and distinguished guests to today's Shokugeki! The match today will be a contest between Tsozin Ikaharu and Takumi Aldini. We have three distinguished judges for today's match. Jacques Dubois, Sabine Moreau and Max Ferrari! Let's all give our guest judges a round of appreciation."

The guest judges entered the arena to meet a crowd with roaring applause. They lined up behind the judges table and prepared to take their seats. It was at this moment at Takumi and Tsozin both entered the arena from their respective sides. On Tsozin's side were several female groupies and envious boys cheering him on. Hayami and Mitsuru in a box, up above that section of the arena looking over at Takumi's section looking for Yukihira. In Takumi's section, his parents with Isami were holding up an Italian flag while the rest of the polar star dorm gang surrounded them in overwhelming support.

The announcer spoke up again. "Today's contest will pit both competitors to create an authentic Italian classic recipe: Lasagna. The shokugeki will be determined by a majority vote, and the terms for today's shokugeki are: If the challenger Tsozin wins, Takumi Aldini must burn a national flag of his home nation of Italy or drop out of Totsuki Academy. If Tsozin loses he must publicly apologize to Takumi Aldini and present him with an authentic Mezzaluna crafted in Italy. The terms have been set, and now the challengers are set. Begin!"

At the words of the Announcer, Takumi opens up a large clear container which opened up to reveal the hand made Lasagna noodles he would need for today's recipe. He also opened up another container which contained the ground beef gifted by Nikumi. Finally, he pulled out a small wooden chest which had several glass bottles carrying various herbs and spices, with two extra bags of spices that were black and couldn't be examined easily.

Takumi's concentration was rock solid. As continued to lay out his ingredients, he ignored the ambient sound of the arena and only focused on the recipe he knew like his own name. Takumi Aldini, thought to himself how much his pride meant to him in this match. With this great recipe, there was no possible way he could lose. He had the highest quality of ground beef, authentic Italian sausage brought from Italy by his parents, the finest quality of spices and herbs given to him by Jun, and personally hand picked vegetables from Megumi.

Jacques Dubois spoke to the announcer as he watched Takumi over at his station prepare. "It appears the young Mr. Aldini has brought imported sausage from Italy. It would seem he intends to make us an authentic Italian Lasagna. Doesn't scream interesting to me, so far i'm not impressed."

Max Ferrari interjected. "The match is a contest of Lasagna, and there is no better recipe or style than old-fashioned homemade Italian Lasagna. I am sure his family has a long standing recipe, and with Mr. Aldini being in this academy, has learned a way to enhance it to something beyond."

In Tsozin's corner he was also working diligently, although at a much more casual pace. He seemed to pay less attention to his cooking, and more to the crowd. His smug look, and pompous attitude resonated throughout the arena. Everything he did, he did with flair. It was as if he was performing in a show rather than competing. The crowd was virtually ignoring Takumi, as everyone took interest in the bizarre ingredients Tsozin was using.

Sabine Moreau exclaimed as she saw what he pulled out from the refrigerator. "Mr. Ikaharu has pulled out Chicken and Ham? An interesting meat substitute for Lasagna. I wonder what he intends to do with it?"

"You see, now this indeed is very curious Mr. Ikaharu. What Lasagna recipe will you prepare for us?" Jacques remarked.

"Hmph! Ham. Chicken. In a Lasagna? Hardly an _Authentic_ Italian Lasagna." Max said haughtily.

The announcer spoke up. "Both contestants have nearly completed their preparations, and now Takumi Aldini is placing his meat, sausage, and herbal mixture in the oven. He also seems to be preparing the sauce and cheese mixtures now. Tsozin Ikaharu has just finishing cubing his ham and chicken bits, and now it appears he is creating his own sauce!"

"What's this? Takumi Aldini is bringing out more ingredients for his sauce. Several tomatoes, white sugar, basil leaves, fennel seeds, crushed peppers! Takumi Aldini is making the sauce from scratch. Takumi has finished the red saucy paste, and has now added the herbs and ingredients into a five different pots!"

Max Ferrari commented on Takumi's method. "Mr. Aldini has learned well, that when time is factor for making pasta sauce from scratch one can use a method to drastically reduce the cook time by placing smaller amounts into pots spread out to shave the time down significantly to work within the time constraints."

Sabine Moreau also commented. "Mr. Aldini also is also placing his Lasagna noodles out and spreading something on them, a red powder of some sort? Very little that you can barely tell, but still a small tinge of red."

Jacques interjected. "Mr. Aldini, like traditional Italians has already made his noodles by hand, and oddly hasn't pre-boiled them. Perhaps this is a new technique to prevent the edges from burning?"

The announcer then shifted the focus over to Tsozin. "Tsozin appears to shredding a lot of Parmesan cheese, and is he crushing garlic? Is't the Parmesan cheese supposed to go with the ricotta cheese mixture to place on top of the meat and sauce?"

Jacques said in a brash, and excited tone. "Ahh, a classic Alfredo sauce! I know that simple recipe all too well. Still, this is the substitute he has prepared instead the usual ricotta cheese mixture and crushed tomato sauce. Could it be?"

Sabine Moreau answered. "Cordon Bleu! Mr. Ikaharu is going to make a Cordon Bleu with Lasagna noodles. Now that is interesting indeed!"

Max Ferrari stated in a loud outburst. "Cordon Bleu!? This is a match about Lasagna! An authentic Italian Lasagna! Mr. Ikaharu can't hope to win with that!"

Jacques swiftly answered. "The contest is only to prepare a Lasagna. It's an authentic Italian dish, but Mr. Ikaharu seems to have created a more interesting variation of the classic Lasagna recipe. But look my colleague. He is still using a cheese and sauce combo, paired with a mixture of meat! That at it's very core is a Lasagna"

Max just folded his arms and grumbled as the rest of the crowd gasped in shock, as the revelation was made to them.

As Tsozin put the final touches on his Alfredo Sauce mixture, he took a small moment to taunt Takumi as he placed his thicker than normal Lasagna noodles into his pan.

"My, my, Takumi, your parents are watching you over there. I wonder what they are saying right now, are they proud of their boy? Representing them, and a part of their Nation as well? It will be so disappointing to see the look on their faces when you burn that flag in front of them. Ahahaha!"

Takumi ignored Tsozin as he was checking on the final stages of his Lasagna. Takumi already layered the noodles, with cooked sauce and cooked beef. Now all he needed to wait for was for it all to melt together. As he heard Tsozin taunts, he felt a slight chill as he did wonder what would happen if he lost. He looked over at his family, and saw his little brother with an innocent look in his eyes. Behind them, all his friends in the Polar Star Dormitory cheering him on. For only a moment he felt worried, but his Lasagna was finished.

As Takumi opened the oven door, a powerful aroma filled the arena. It was the smell of melted cheese and pasta sauce, with a hint of herbs sprinkled in gently. The crowd swooned as the heavenly smell infiltrated their nostrils. It was so powerful, that it even caught Tsozin's attention. Takumi prepared each of the judges plates, a large square portion of Lasagna in the middle surrounded by a small moat of extra sauce and a parsley leaf on the top for good measure.

As Takumi walked towards the judges table, he held his head up proudly. He had created very best variation of the Lasagna recipe he could think of. The highest quality ingredients, and perfect attention to timing and technique, coupled with his pride; it was as close to perfection as he had ever been. Takumi confidently served each judge their plate. The crowd grew very silent, as they all leaned in to hear the judges remarks.

The judges took their forks and cut out a piece of Lasagna. They each remarked on how easy it was to cut through the noodles. As each took a bite, they were overwhelmed with a mix of flavors. All three were vibrantly surprised, as they remarked on how well the dish was made.

Jacques Dubois went first. "Mr. Aldini, this dish takes me back to my time as a young chef in Napoli, under the great white moon with the smell of pasta and bread outside the small bistro! The sweet texture of the sauce, and the nice coupling of the meat and cheese to bring out a resounding, sweet but meaty dish. Oh I can taste every herb as if it was meant to be the focus of the dish! The basil, the parsley, the ricotta and parmesan! Delightful Mr. Aldini!"

Sabine Moreau commented next. "Oh my Mr. Aldini, this recipe is truly incredible! It takes me that feeling of being on a bunting ride in Venice, smelling all the cuisines of the beautiful city and the sauce and flavor pushes me along the water ways. Whats more, there is a slight sweetness in the dish that isn't coming from the sauce or the cheese, but the noodles?"

"Yes, I brushed my noodles with a light coating of Cinnamon to extract all the flavor from the sauce and mixture and combine with the noodles so the entire dish would as one single entity of mixed flavor."

Max Ferrari responded last. "Mr. Aldini, this Lasagna truly reminds me of home; a testament to your families lineage and place in Italy! The explosion of sweet flavor, and rich mixture of herbs and fresh vegetables is like running through the market as a young boy. Overwhelmed with all the stalls, and inter workings of the city and still it all worked in unison, together. Still, what makes this unique in its own right is this fresh chill I have as I take each bite. Its as if I taste the warm, sweet flavor of the Lasagna to warm the heart but then another breath cools it gently, like a summer breeze."

"Most people only add sugar to their sauce, but for generations my family has added grounded mint into the parsley!"

The judges were blown away by Takumi's announcement.

"Incredible!" All three exclaimed time. The crowd went wild as the judges were clearly impressed and stunned by Takumi's entry. From the smell, to the flavor, and to the exactness of its purpose in the shokugeki; truly Takumi made a bold statement with this incredible dish. However, Tsozin had just pulled his Lasagna out of the oven and was preparing to deliver it to the judges as well.

Tsozin walked over confidently, as if he was unphased by the judges amazement and adoration over Takumi's dish. As Tsozin handed each of them his dish, he smugly announced over to Takumi.

"I have to thank you Takumi for going first, for if you went after me my dish would have enhanced yours. However, it seems your pride has again failed you, as now my Cordon Bleu Lasagna will dwarf yours!"

The judges looked down at their plates. It looked like Lasagna, except in the middle was thick white cheese and chicken/ham bits. Around the outside was more Alfredo sauce, but not as thick as the cooked sauce on the inside. The judges each sliced into their Lasagna and prepared to take a bite. The crowd gasped as they saw the judges reaction. With a single bite, all three judges seemed to be ensnared by Tsozin's dish.

Jacques exclaimed. "This is incredible Mr. Ikaharu, the Alfredo cheese and salty tenderness of the ham coupled with the strong chicken flavor is simply unmatched. The delicate balance of the cheese with the meaty interior is so irresistible! The thickness of the inner sauce, to give the dish a more flexible flavor as the sauce on the outside balances the creaminess!"

Sabine also added. "Mr. Ikaharu your dish has such an incredible appeal. This incredible cheese interior is both thick, and gentle like true Alfredo sauce. The meat and ham jump out as the primary focus of this dish, like a strong couple paired in the gentle strong sauce. Its so incredible, I can't hold back! I have to eat more."

Max interjected. "This Alfredo sauce is so delectable it is almost as if Fettuccine crafted it himself! This pairing of chicken and ham is so abundantly prevalent, even with the rich creamy texture of the sauce. I too am intrigued Mr. Ikaharu, I must have more!"

"You see Takumi Aldini, they have all taken an interest in my dish and now it's time to secure the win! Excuse my honorable chefs. Before you finish the Lasagna, id ask you apply the contents of that small plastic container on your plates and add it to your Lasagna and then take another bite." Takumi said arrogantly as he smiled with a sinister smile. "Now watch the prideful fall Mr. Aldini, Hahahaha!"

The judges opened their containers to reveal a white cream. Intrigued they applied the white cream to the top of their Lasagna, and then took another bite. Suddenly, every judge snapped back in what seemed like a moment of ecstasy.

Jacques shouted out loud. "This! This incredible ingredient, it has turned this dish into a new love! I love this dish, I love it like the bright moon that hovers over the Eifel Tower in France. I feel like i'm in the heart of Paris, at the top of the tower gently being kissed by the sweetest Italian lady I've ever met."

Sabine responded equally. "This incredible substitute, it turns a night of romance, into temptation. What once was enjoyable has now ensnared my mind and became irresistible! Its like i'm being caressed softly by a strapping young man, Mr. Ikaharu late at night. Take me away!" Sabine said as she felt slightly aroused.

Max Ferrari also answered. "It is with a heavy heart that I too am ensnared by this dish. Mr. Ikaharu, it was incredibly clever of you to add crème fraîche to a thicker Alfredo sauce! The thick flavor, combined with another thick flavor doubles the effectiveness of this dish. Now it is a mixture of meat, cheese, sauce, and an explosion of flavor all wrapped up into one."

The judges proceeded to write their judgments on their respective cards. No deliberation was held, and the crowd was still in suspense as to what the final verdict would be. Takumi's was the pinnacle of traditional Italian Lasagna and even made it into his own by adding a touch of mint to enhance its sweetness and flavor. Tsozin's dish was a radical take on the traditional Italian dish, but utilizing Alfredo as the sauce maintained it's integrity to the challenge. Using this to make a cordon bleu out of Lasagna really hit home with the judges, and using crème fraîche to enhance the sub-textures in the Alfredo sauce really enhanced the dish ten fold.

The judges were ready to announce their verdicts. Jacques Dubois announced his verdict first.

"Mr. Aldini, Mr. Ikaharu; clearly both dishes were incredible. To you Mr. Aldini, your Lasagna was traditional in every sense of the word. Your ingredients and passion really shined with every bite of your dish, and you truly displayed a mastery of knowledge with your cuisine. However, Tsozin your take on the Lasagna dish was executed perfectly. You took a bold risk changing the definition and expectation of a Lasagna dish and delivered something truly Italian. Having the Alfredo sauce as the main component to your dish gave it a resounding Italian personality, and the addition of the cream substitute enhanced the dish even further. Mr. Aldini, your dish was flawless but Tsozin's was more impressive therefore my vote is for Tsozin!"

Sabine Moreau commented next. "Like Jacques said Mr. Aldini, your Lasagna was flawless. The Epitome of an Italian Lasagna dish. However, Tsozin brought us something unique that existed outside the confines of traditional pasta and was able to create a dish that could excel past its perceivable limits. Unfortunately Mr. Aldini, traditional Lasagna will always be the same. Therefore my vote is also for Mr. Ikaharu."

Max Ferrari interjected. "Mr. Aldini, I regret to say this as well. Tsozin's dish had a much larger impact during this match than your dish did. While amazingly prepared and delivered, Tsozin utilized another timeless cultural staple of Italy using Alfredo sauce as his main ingredient for his Lasagna and therefore it pains me to say, but this match goes to Tsozin as well."

Tsozin laughed. "There you have it Takumi! Bested in an Italian contest by Chicken Cordon Bleu! Ahahaha. Well 'Mr. Aldini' rules are the rules and an agreement was made. It's time for you to pay the price. Deface your Italian heritage and burn the national flag, or resign from Totsuki. The choice is yours Takumi, and the world is watching ahahah!" Tsozin said pompously.

Takumi was in bitter shock. The results of his match shook him to the very core. How could he lose? He made the perfect Lasagna! He had the best ingredients, the best spices, the best recipe! The judges said it was flawless, there was no error! How could he have lost!? What's worse, his parents witnessed the whole thing. Now he had a dire choice to make. Completely abandon his pride and insult a nation of his countrymen, or resign from his passion and insult the honor of his parents.

As Takumi walked over to them, a man in a black suit handed him a folded flag of Italy and a lighter. Takumi now stood in the middle of the room as everyone was in an uproar over the results. Many of them felt that Takumi wasn't judged properly, and others believed that Tsozin may chose them next. Amid all the noise, Takumi looked over at his parents who had a sullen look on their face.

Takumi stared at them for a long minute. It brought back memories of his father when he was younger. His father would always talk about how Takumi and Isami would carry on the Aldini pride and name. His mother always fawned over relatives how her boys were in Totsuki academy. Now a large pit devoured his stomach, his knees felt weak and his eyes started to feel heavy. This feeling of emptiness overwhelmed him, the very essence of his pride was shattered. His spirit crushed, his will to endure, lost. Tears began to fall from his eyes, and though he desperately tried his hardest to hold them back, his heart was truly torn. With one last gaze he turned to see his brother, Isami who was sitting next to Alice. Isami looked back at Takumi with the deepest remorse, and though he didn't have the words he projected his inner thoughts to Takumi the best he could. At that moment, Takumi took the flag and gave it back to the man in black and bowed. In one swift move he ripped off his chef's jacket, and headed towards the exit of the Arena.

* * *

 **Alright my fellow readers that concludes this chaptah! I hope I delivered for all of you who waited patiently for this chapter. 7k words I believe. I know I keep saying every chapter there will be romance, and I promise it's coming lol. Just have to get all this pesky stuff like plot out of the way (haha, "plot" in anime, haha) . Anyways, so yeah Tsozin is a total crony and his henchmen are just as bad. The way the story develops from here is pretty clear cut. I'm sure there are enough clues now to piece it all together, so the mystery is pretty much over. Even still, I hope you all continue to keep reading and follow along. Like I mentioned at the beginning, we are at the halfway point. It's all about creating more chaos and romantic tension. I really do enjoy reading your critiques and criticisms, but anything about comments on the story as well would be appreciated. I mean, do you like the concepts, is the pacing alright, is the vocabulary good? I mean, I am a writing machine and if you guys think I'm good enough, I can pen out more of your favorite fanfics about other anime and stuff. Anyways, its my birthday tomorrow (09/21) so the next chapter will probably drop Saturday. Football season is currently in full swing, so its why things have taken a little longer. Thanks a bunch my loyal readers, leave feedback for this chapter and I'll personally reply in the next chapter!**


	8. Collateral Damage

**Alright, alright, alright, between the debates and football upsets everywhere I have just been sidetracked so much with actually finishing this chapter, but its complete and I think you will enjoy what we got going on. Look to see Tsozin's nefarious plan take root, as well we will also see the romantic tensions really flare. As always, thanks for tagging along!**

 **Chapter 8: Collateral Damage**

Takumi continued his way towards the exit, with a hollow feeling. Thousands of thoughts and doubts filled his mind, but still managed to carry himself off with the little dignity he had left. He could never burn the flag of his nation, even if it meant disappointing his parents and sacrificing his life's ambition. For him, it was the last bit of honor he could hold onto after losing a match that showcased the very culture of Italy and losing outright as a pure blood. He did not want to see anybody at this point, he couldn't even imagine facing his parents; he just wanted to disappear from the world. As he walked towards the exit, he looked up and saw a familiar figure walking towards the arena floor. It was a tall, beautiful, girl with blonde hair being escorted by two men in black suits and shades. It was Erina.

Erina walked towards Takumi, and noticed the look on his face as he quickly shot his head down in shame. Although it didn't seem like her, Erina really did feel sorry for Takumi. Still, she had come to do something about all this craziness with Tsozin. As she walked passed Takumi, she paused for a moment and placed her hand on his shoulder as if to comfort him. She didn't say anything, but nodded in an attempt to reassure him this wasn't the end.

As Erina approached the announcement table, she grabbed the microphone quickly to stop the crowds from emptying the place. "Attention all students and staff at Totsuki Academy! I have important news regarding the state of affairs at Totsuki!"

The arena suspended all movement and commotion. If Erina had something to say, everyone paid attention. Her name and reputation was world renowned, and even so Tsozin peered over with an inquisitive look as well.

"I have a committee member of the official Ministry of Education. They are here to explain a recent ordinance passed down by the committee." Erina stated boldly, as she handed the microphone over to one of the men in a sharp black suit.

"Good evening students and faculty at Totsuki Academy. I am from the Ministry of Education. Totsuki Academy is a unique school that functions differently from normal institutions throughout Japan, and it is highly regarded all over the world. That being said, it still falls under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Education. A formal inquiry by the ministry and subsequent review by a committee has determined that Totsuki has not upheld national standards that supersede any private institutions rules and bylaws."

"Totsuki has an alarming rate of failure, and while this is mostly accepted as part of the curriculum, what isn't acceptable is the methods by which students are removed from the academy. The committee has determined that a recent ruling by the schools 'Elite Council' was passed without proper procedure as students, parents and faculty weren't given ample time to review the adjustments and implications to the schools rules."

"So what does this all mean? At the conclusion of the inquiry, and subsequent committee review, it has been determined a clause be added to the new school rule. By authority of the Ministry of Education the clause states: Any student within Totsuki that is challenged to a shokugeki in which the result would be an expulsion (regardless of the terms set or how said expulsion is achieved) during this period granted by the 'grace clause' is ordered to temporary suspension only. While under suspension, students may still live on campus and attend required course classes. Any student under suspension may not participate in any school extra activities or tournaments, or shokugeki challenges. This temporary suspension falls under a grace period until the end of the quarter, in which all students suspended will be reviewed by the school's board and determined if they are to be expelled or not."

"To simplify all this; the new school rule that the Elite Council passed is under temporary revision by the ministry. It will not be put into effect until the next quarter, however the schools bylaws allow for its execution, only instead of expulsion; temporary suspension. By the end of the quarter, any student suspended, will be reviewed and determined if they should be expelled. At the start of the next quarter, the rule that this clause applies to will be put into full effect and the clause will be lifted."

The room all stared blankly, as they scratched their heads in confusion. The man who was speaking handed the microphone over to Erina and proceeded to walk out towards the exit. Takumi managed to hear all of this, and felt a slight sense of relief. Still, the situation wasn't any good. All this new clause did was delay the inevitable. Takumi may not be expelled, but he was still suspended. If this rule doesn't get redacted, he could be permanently expelled. Hope it seems, was still fleeting for Takumi. Tsozin managed to make his way over to Erina, as he had a face of displeasure

Tsozin composed himself quickly and then postured himself in his usual arrogant manner. "I see you called in the ministry! I hope you know this changes nothing. You only delay the inevitable!"

Erina snapped a hard look back at Tsozin. "Sure did take some of the air of your ego though. The look on your face was worth it alone."

Tsozin began to laugh. "You think you have me worried? Hahahaha. You only give hope to these peasants. Hope that is held on by a sliver. I will crush hope from this school."

Erina clinched her fist and gritted her teeth. "Yeah, well then how about you face me right now you slime ball! I challenge you to a shokugeki!"

Tsozin looked back at Erina with a face of shock. His hands came up to grab his face as he quickly started to show a look of fright. "What!? Oh... oh no...!" Tsozin fumbled. "A Shokugeki versus the 'Golden Tongue' Erina Nakiri! Oh, no! Oh no! This can't be!" Tsozin started to exaggerate his mannerisms. In a mocking manner he began to act as if he was afraid.

"No. No. No. It can't be! My plans have been foiled! Hahahaha. How about no, Ms. Nakiri. I don't have to accept one bit, and I could care less what you offer. I am not interested in embarrassing the pride and joy of the cooking world and the Nakiri family." Tsozin mocked arrogantly.

Erina became visibly annoyed, and started to get red in the face with anger. "You dirty sleazeball! Not even a shred of decency to accept a challenge from someone who is actually better than you! You're a spineless coward. To think, you could be in a syndicate like the Yakuza. Pfft." Erina huffed out, trying to goad Tsozin.

"Golden tongue indeed! What sharp words Erina, but your insults mean very little to me.

Still, i'm curious to know why you believe I would ever involve myself with the Yakuza. That's a strong accusation, unfounded no doubt."

"Don't play coy you bastard! You aren't the only one with connections. If I wished, I could expose your entire family."

"Hehehe. So you think, only I wonder how daddy would feel? He just so happens to be my father's good friend. Even with your recognition, you'd never be able to pin anything on the Ikaharu name and all you'd do is embarrass your father tremendously. Im guessing daddy wouldn't be too thrilled with that, would he Miss Nakiri?" Tsozin said in a condescending tone, and smile of self pride.

Erina's rage silently started bubble under skin. It took every once of strength she could muster, from swinging a right hook at his face. Erina was visibly angry, and now she understood the power of Tsozin to get under peoples skin. If she was the "Golden Tongue" he undoubtedly would be the "Serpents Tongue." His charm and arrogance, could rattle the cage of even though most composed individuals, even one such as Erina. Before she could say anything else, a familiar voice interrupted them both.

"Hey you jerk! You are going to get what's coming to you, you slimy roach!" Yuki said out loud, as the entire polar star gang stood behind her.

"Oh? Who are you little shrimp? It doesn't matter, I don't concern myself with the opinions of lesser peasants. Goodbye fools, I look forward to the day you all get expelled, ahahaha!" Tsozin mocked as he left to go meet up with his two groupies.

"Erina, are you alright? You look upset. What did he say to you?" Yukihira asked sympathetically as he felt a slight anger at Tsozin.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. You should go be with Takumi now. I can't imagine how he feels." Erina stated, as she composed herself and headed towards the exit. Quickly Yukihira followed behind her, as he told the rest of the gang to be with Takumi.

The rest of the gang quickly made their way to Takumi. As they met up with Takumi, he didn't acknowledge them. The depressing aura he was emitting, took the words away from them. They all gathered around him and quietly bowed their heads in assurance. As they all exited away from the arena, the gang decided to direct him back towards the dormitory.

Yukihira on the other hand was following Erina, shyly trying to figure out how to approach Erina after she looked so upset with Tsozin. Yukihira wondered if Erina noticed he was following her, only to have his question answered.

"What do YOU want?" Erina snapped.

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Tsozin can probably say some horrible things."

"I'll be fine! Don't worry about me."

"I'm sure you will be, but I can't stand seeing people I care about upset and hurt by others." Yukihira blurted out.

Erina stopped, and blushed slightly before composing herself. "If that's true than why aren't you with Takumi right now? He clearly needs more support than me!"

"Takumi has the whole group with him! I wanted to make sure you were okay!" Yukihira smiled.

Erina looked at him as she continued to walk towards her limousine parked outside the arena. She had impressive control over her emotions to suppress the slight warmth she felt by Yukihira's honest concern. Still, she was upset by Tsozin and was brooding over how to overcome her predicament. She couldn't do anything. Much like Damian, her hands were tied in this affair. If she tried to get involved, the repercussions if it back fired would be too great to mention. Furthermore, Tsozin was too crafty and probably had this planned from the start. With Damian and Erina out of the picture, Tsozin was holding all the cards. As Erina made her way to the limo, she did something that even she didn't fully expect.

"Yukihira, would you like to accompany me back to the mansion?" Erina let out, before she could catch herself.

Yukihira was bewildered. Did Erina really just say that? It didn't matter, this was an opportunity he couldn't refuse. "Yeah, I would like that." Yukihira said happily, trying to contain his overwhelming joy.

Back at the polar star dorm, the gang all settled in and gathered around in the living room. Akira went back to Jun's place, hoping to devise a new strategy, and plan the next move against Tsozin. Megumi, Ryō, Yuki, Ryōko, Zenji, Nikumi, Satoshi, Alice and Takumi all sat in the den area as Fumio delivered a large pot of tea. The room was dead silent, and full of tension as Takumi sat blankly in a chair staring out the window. Nikumi was also slightly bummed out as once again Yukihira went chasing after Erina.

Unsure of what to say, Yuki opened up trying to break the ice. "I'm sorry Takumi! You totally had Tsozin beat, but its clear the match was rigged in his favor. It's just not fair!"

Takumi shrugged and didn't say anything, leaving Yuki sitting in silence.

"You see, this is what Damian tried to warn us about Tsozin. His tactics are just underhanded at best. What can we do now?" Zenji asked openly.

"What can we do? He can rig the match at all angles, there has to be a plan of attack somewhere in all of this." Ryōko stated.

"This is how Tsozin operates. He openly skirts the rules, and is untouchable. Despite what has happened so far, it was a miracle Erina brought in the Ministry to all of this. This gives us until the end of the year to stop all this! Takumi may still yet be avenged." Satoshi answered.

"Don't worry Takumi, we will avenge you! We will figure something out, and stop Tsozin. Hang in there!" Megumi stated passionately.

"What hope is there? Even if you do manage to stop all this, and beat Tsozin at his own game; The damage has been done. Tsozin and anyone who assists him can ruin the pride and reputation of students. The damage is already done, perhaps its best I just accept my fate." Takumi mumbled grimly.

"Don't say that Takumi! If we beat Tsozin, we can expose all of this as a scam and redeem everyone. If the world sees all the cheating that defiled the spirit of competition, anyone who was defeated will be exonerated. We will figure this out!" Alice said.

"You speak of hopes and pipe dreams. The damage has been done. I need to be by myself." Takumi said as he stood up, and headed to one of the open rooms to wallow in sadness.

"I feel bad for him. It must have been a terrible feeling to be paraded in front of the world like that." Megumi said softly.

Ryō was temporarily brooding over the events he just witnessed. In his mind, the weak would always be outed by the stronger, yet what happened to Takumi began to make him rethink his position. On one hand, in his mind, Tsozin was stronger because he played the match better than Takumi; yet on the other hand, Tsozin cheated, and undermined the honor in the battle. What glory is there in the being the strongest, if it means that you become like Tsozin? Ryō has always looked to be the very best, still if competing fiercely leaves you robbed of honor and dignity; why fight to be the best?

"I think i'm going to go the market and get some stuff for dinner. Like always, a good dinner might cheer him up! Who wants to join me?" Yuki asked, as she tried to be enthusiastic.

"Zenji, Ryōko, Satoshi, and Nikumi all volunteered to go out with Yuki. They all knew that the only way cheer up Takumi, is to fix him a proper meal and just give him company while he sorts through everything. The gang gathered up their stuff and headed out towards the market. Meanwhile, Megumi, Alice and Ryō all stayed put.

As the gang left, Alice kept thinking to herself. Without any notice, she got up and headed towards where Takumi was. This left Megumi slightly blushing as she realized it was just her and Ryō in the same room. She started to grow nervous, as she was unsure of what to say to him. He looked deep in though and concentration, but this could be the opportunity for her to get closer to him.

"Uh... He...He...Hey...Ryō? What are y...you...thinking about?" She nervously mumbled.

Ryō looked up with a droopy expression on his face. "Huh? What? Where did everyone go?"

"Alice went to go check on Takumi, and the others went out to the market to get some stuff to make dinner." Megumi answered shyly, as she fidgeted with her hands.

"Hmm. Oh." Ryō replied.

"You looked deep in thought, is everything okay?" Megumi asked innocently.

"Huh? Yeah, everything is fine. I'm just mulling over what happened to Takumi. He won't be the first, and the first of December is tomorrow. If Tsozin continues this charade, by next year the rule will be permanent. I'm not sure how to think about it anymore." Ryō said, as he crossed his arms. He didn't know why, but usually he was more reserved when not around Alice. For some reason he couldn't understand why he was being so open towards megumi.

"I think it's just horrible. Tsozin doesn't seem to care about honor, or pride in being a chef. He just wants others to see him as the top chef, and nothing else. No manner of decency or honesty could overcome him. It's just sickening." Megumi said bluntly, with a hint of sureness.

Ryō looked at Megumi with a thoughtful expression. Could it be, that this is how others saw him? After all, Ryō was known for doing all he could to be the best chef. He always believed the strongest competitor was the victor, and the being number one was all that mattered. Yet, here was Tsozin a guy who was clearly number one to everyone. The lack of admiration or honor for him made it seem as if there was no reason to aspire to be like Tsozin. Ryō looked down and asked. "Tsozin is a corrupt villain though. If he beat Takumi fairly, wouldn't it be more respectable then?"

"No! Tsozin's only concern is being number one. He doesn't care who he brushes aside, as long as he is number that is all that matters. His purpose is just for everyone to accept who he is, and that is just horrible. A true chef, wouldn't care only about being the best. They would showcase themselves to inspire others to be just like them. They'd invite a challenge and never parade their glory for others to envy. That is why Tsozin is a lousy person. He believes being number one gives him respect, and praise; yet it only serves for him to be hated and disdained."

Ryō's core now became conflicted. There was truth to Megumi's words that Ryō couldn't ignore. His desire to be number was all that he concerned himself with. Since he was young, being number one was about survival. If he wasn't the best, then he'd never be satisfied. However, Tsozin challenged his beliefs. Look at all that Tsozin had to do to become number one, and in the end there was no praise or respect for him. Ryō began to feel uneasy as all his ambition and passion was drained away by the realization that he could become just like Tsozin if he continued on his current path. Although he'd never cheat, or lie to gain the upper hand; he wouldn't care who he defeated, or what lengths he had to go to win. Even if he became the best his way, everyone would only see a bitter bully and not the genuine man who wanted to prove he was good enough to survive. Ryō began to feel incredibly queasy, as his whole world had been shaken up by Megumi. For the first time, Ryō wasn't sure he liked who he was. Without thinking, he muttered. "Am I bad man?"

Megumi looked at him with a confused face, then said in a concerning tone. "I don't think so. If you think your like Tsozin, you're dead wrong!"

"But I've heard what others have said about me. Before, I never paid attention to it. Now it all seems so relevant. I am Ryō: the 'Mad Dog' 'The Food Devil'" Ryō said.

For the first time, Megumi saw Ryō as a vulnerable man. For her, he always had a dark aura around him. In this moment, she knew exactly what to say. While Ryō had his emotional walls and barriers down, she'd comfort him with truth. The dark aura was gone, and now Megumi's gentleness would win over.

"Ryō, you are a misunderstood man. I don't think you are bad. You have no reason to be. You grew up in a ugly part of the world, and made that world your entire reality. It was dark, and to survive you yourself had to become dark. That's where it ends though. You have friends who care about you now. The world you live in now is different then where you came from. I believe you are good man." Megumi said softly and honestly.

Megumi's words pierced Ryō's soul. Flashbacks to his past ran through his mind. He felt himself more vulnerable than ever, and for the first time he saw Megumi clearly. She was beautiful to him. There he was, a small boy backed up in a corner with a fierce look in his eye. He had fought off all the would be predators, but he was still alone. Out of the shadows, an angel stretched out her hand to comfort the boy. The angel was Megumi, and for the first time Ryō looked into her yellow eyes and felt a feeling he recalled to the first time he met Alice. As he felt that feeling again, he also noticed her white flower hair pin in her hair; when he looked at this and the cute expression on Megumi's face Ryō became flushed with embarrassment. Suddenly his dark walls overcame him, and this strong emotion he was feeling frightened him. In an inexpiable moment of anger he jumped back from Megumi.

"Get away from me! You don't know what you're talking about! Leave me alone!" Ryō shouted in his dark angry voice, as he rushed quickly out the door. He didn't know why he did that, and as soon as he left he felt an overwhelming amount of guilt. His emotional defense kicked in unexpectedly and shut out Megumi. It's not what Ryō really wanted, but that feeling he felt when he looked at Megumi's hair pin made him feel something he never felt before. It scared him, and now he was unsure what to do.

Megumi hung her head in shock. She wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to run after him, and apologize or figure out what happened. It seems the tables turned on her though, as she was influenced by Ryō's darkness. For the first time, she despised someone. In her heart, she so willingly opened her hand to Ryō and the 'mad dog' bit her. She didn't want to feel this way, but the overwhelming darkness overcame her thoughts and she sat in despair as she felt no more remorse for Ryō, but resentment and even hate.

Yukihira was sitting next Erina in her limousine staring out the window. His hand placed on the empty middle seat, was very close to Erina's. She was sitting next to the door with her arms folded and her eyes closed, as she still seemed to be brooding over what Tsozin has said to her. Yukihira had sat silently the whole ride to her mansion. The limousine finally stopped outside the mansion, and the chauffeur opened up Erina's door to let her and Yukihira out.

As Yukihira was lead into the mansion by Erina, the maids and house staff were all diligently working. Erina lead him into the parlor where there was a fireplace and a piano, several couches and ornate rugs and wall paintings. She invited Yukihira to sit as a maid brought out hot tea and set it on a coffee table in front of them.

"Wow, this place is so huge Erina!" Yukihira said, trying to break the ice.

"It's not mine, it's my father's home. It actually belonged to my grandfather, but now my father uses it only when he visits the school." Erina stated.

"So wait, you have another house!?" Yukihira asked.

"We have three. My family travels a lot and is well known around the world. Sometimes they travel for a very long time, so its easier to stay at a home than a common hotel or something."

"Wow, you really like a princess Erina!" Yukihira said joyfully.

Erina felt slightly perturbed at the statement and sharply said "I am not a princess! I am normal person like everyone else!"

"I meant no offense, haha." Yukihira said with a nervous smile as he waved his hands in surrender.

"Oh. Well, yes it does seem like a bit much." Erina commented.

"It must have been crazy growing up. Always having fancy people around, and people to serve you at any time."

"It wasn't everything. If it weren't for Hisako, id be a much different person."

"Hey Erina, I don't mean to be intrusive but with all that you have; why do you want to be a chef? I mean, your grandfather is legendary and you have the 'Golden Tongue.' You are already well known and respected in the culinary world, why aspire to be a chef as well?"

"Yes. It does seem odd for someone who seemingly has everything, to aspire to be a chef. When I was growing up, there was a man who used to cook meals for me when I was younger. My grandfather invited him over from time to time, to help build my skill. The way he cooked, it was inspiring. He used so many different techniques, and unorthodox methods with ingredients; it really challenged my palate to the max. The food he made was the best, world class. He stopped showing up one day, but I know that one day I'll be as good as him and I want to return the favor and deliver him the best dish he's ever been served."

"Wow, this chef was world class and better than you? That's amazing! It reminds me of my father. It's because of him that I want to be a chef, and surpass him someday. He makes the very best food, and no matter how hard I try I can never quite match him. Still, I know that I can't give up and that's why I am here. He requested that I come here to improve myself, so that someday I can beat him."

"That is bizarre. Yukihira, you came from a simple diner; to even be considered to Totsuki your father must have had some connections. A simple diner chef, who has ties to Totsuki... who has that kind of life. Any graduate of Totsuki, would never end up being a simple diner chef!" Erina stated as she pondered. She never really cared that much about Yukihira's past, but now that he had opened up to her and mentioned it; it became very apparent that his admission was very strange.

"Yeah, I was pretty shocked myself when he told me I had to come here. He never mentioned it before until he dropped me off. Apparently he knew Damian's father while they went to school together. Apparently they still keep in touch." Yukihira rambled.

"Yukihira, what's your dad's name?" Erina interjected. She was now very curious as to how Yukihira entered Totsuki, and how a simple diner chef could make it into the top three! Who was his sponsor, and what kind of chef comes from Totsuki just to run a simple diner?

"Uh... my father? Haha. Jōichirō. He's pretty weird, but everything I know about cooking comes from him." Yukihira said nervously.

Erina openly dropped her jaw at the news. At first she didn't believe it, and thought it was only a coincidence. As she recalled all the moments she saw Yukihira in action, it clicked. The face, the hair, the eyes, the mannerisms. It all made sense now. Yukihira is the son of Jōichirō, the greatest chef she ever knew. That was why he was so talented, that is why he was so unknown, and now everything she thought about him got jumbled up. Before she could even collect her thoughts, she blurted out. "Get out!"

"What? What's wrong?" Yukihira asked innocently.

"Go away. Now!" Erina said hastily as she felt overwhelmed with random thoughts and emotions. A butler came to escort him out, as Erina signaled for him to be taken by car. Yukihira was very confused at what just happened. He was finally able to make small talk with Erina, and get to know her and then suddenly she wanted him gone. He was beginning to think that getting a girlfriend wasn't going to be easy.

Alice quietly opened the door to the room Takumi happened to be sitting in. It was a room that nobody in the dorm was using, so it wasn't a problem that he was there. Alice could see Takumi was staring out the window blankly as if all the spirit in his body was depleted and he was just a shell of a man.

"Hey, Takumi? Are you doing alright?" Alice asked innocently.

Takumi acted as if he didn't hear, and continued to stare out the window.

Alice huffed and puffed her cheeks slightly, before she asked again in a stern voice. "Hey. Takumi! I just want to make sure you're doing alright. The gang is out shopping for food for dinner tonight. Are you planning on staying here tonight, or are you going to go home?"

Takumi looked down, and really wanted to be left alone but decided to answer as he felt that a battle with Alice is one he couldn't deal with right now.

"No, I'm not hungry. I can't go home, I am going to stay here for a while." He said bluntly.

"Why can't you go home? Your family didn't disown you or anything did they?" Alice asked bluntly.

"No. No. I just can't face them right now. My brother explained the situation to them and they understand, but I my family name is known all throughout Italy. My parents have enough shame cast upon them, they don't need me hanging around making it worse. My brother is spending time with them since they came all the way to Japan." Takumi sighed.

"So, just because you're an Aldini everyone in Italy will have some judgement against your parents and their restaurant?"

"In Italy, pride is everything. Your family is your blood, and your blood is the highest form of pride. Family sticks together, and if one member of the family does something disgraceful; it carries throughout the rest of the family. Much like the mafia, your family defines who you are."

"So, people will judge your family because of what happened today?"

"Italy's national pride was involved, of course they will be judged. I lost in a cultural battle, as a member of a prominent family in Italy. Until I regain my family's honor, it's best I stay away from them."

Alice felt bad for Takumi, and just looking at him slumped in the chair hopeless and lost, resonated within her. She may not have been in a situation like one he was facing, but she thought to herself about how to make him feel better. Hearing Takumi's woes, made her feel a connection that she didn't have anyone else. It was more than empathy or sympathy, but understanding.

"I know you don't wanna be bothered right now, and I can't even begin to claim I know how it feels. Still, I know what you're dealing with. To everyone, I am Alice Nakiri; Cousin to the famous Erina Nakiri, and granddaughter of the legendary Senzaemon Nakiri. My mother Leonora is world renowned for her beauty and advancements of cooking techniques in the culinary world. No matter where I am, or what I do, I am judged because of my name. As a Nakiri, there are expectations I have to meet or suffer as you say. It also works the other way as well, sometimes people will treat me differently because of my name. They think I am where I am because of namesake only, and not the long dedication I put into my craft. I love my family, but sometimes its a a shackle that holds you down. I know you love your family, but this whole mess came about because it wasn't about you Takumi. It was about your namesake."

Takumi turned his head from the window to look at Alice. He was hearing her words as they stuck in his mind. What she was saying was true, and undeniable. It was because of his family name that he was in this predicament. It was because he was an Aldini he had his pride challenged, and it was because he was an Aldini he lost his mezzaluna. It was his name that caused his grief. He also felt conflicted at her words too. Takumi loved his family, and even more his brother Isami.

To Takumi, family meant a lot. His pride also meant a great deal him. Yet, he didn't want to be judged based on these merits. If he was good, it was because of Takumi. If he loses, its not because of Aldini.

Alice continued. "I know things are bad right now, its a shocking wake up call to go through these things. You have to remember that you are a good chef though! You are one of the top in our class and both of your defeats came at the hands of scummy cheaters! You know damn well its not fair or right how you ended up where you are. You still have to swallow your pride, and move forward. We are going to find a way to help you regain your honor. I know what's its like to just be known as a name. I don't want that for you." Alice said passionately.

Takumi's eyes looked at Alice as she was giving her pep talk. Takumi looked into her red eyes that were accented by her eye liner. Her pearl white skin, and snow white hair was beautiful to behold. He also couldn't help but notice her large bust as well. Takumi's pride was shattered, but he knew he had to keep fighting. His pride may have been diminished severely, but he was still Takumi and a great chef. He knew the pain would take time to heal, but for his families sake he would find a way to restore their name.

The gang was on their way back from the market happily walking and ready to make tonight's meal. They would be making dim sum, with salty rice balls and chicken friend rice! As they were walking along in their group, they didn't notice that Hayami and Mitsuru where in the area as well.

"Isn't that the little bitch who insulted my dear Tsozin!? I oughtta rip her pretty lips off!" Hayami said sharply.

"Hey, that blonde haired girl. She looks familiar. Isn't that the broad we saw with Yukihira earlier?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yeah, it is! Those must be Yukihira's friends! I say now is a perfect opportunity to carry out the plan." Hayami said with excitement.

The two walked over towards the group, and loudly announced their presence to them.

"Well, how did your friend Takumi fare today, hmm?" Hayami said arrogantly.

"It really was surprising to see Takumi Aldini rip off his jacket in shame, ahaha!" Misturu goaded.

"You shut your mouth! I don't know who you two are, but that Tsozin guy is a cheater and a loser! Takumi would have won if it were a fair match!" Yuki said sharply, defending her friend.

"What did you say you little bitch? Hayami sharply said back, getting closer to her face.

"You heard me! Tsozin is a no good, rotten, cheater!" Yuki mocked.

"What!? Why... you! Do you know who you are messing with punk!" Hayami screamed in anger.

"Calm down, dear Hayami! She's just some little brat who doesn't know anything. She is probably some pipsqueak who barely scrapped by to get into this academy." Mitsuru teased.

"What!? How dare you! I am more talented than both of you! You guys probably sniff Tsozin's underwear your so lame." Yuki blurted out, as she pulled down her bottom eye lid and stuck out her tongue.

"Yuki no!" Satoshi shouted in panic.

"Did you hear that everyone?" Mitsuru announced loudly as he pulled out his phone which had recorded the conversation. "'I am more talented than both of you!' It appears, young Miss Yuki believes she is better than two members of the Elite Council. Sounds to me like we were just challenged? What do you think Hayami?"

"Yes... This little brat challenged us and I believe we most definitely accept this challenge. Oh, wait. We're Elite Council members which means, we can make this a shokugeki! I guess it's little miss bitch... Whoops! I mean, Yuki versus Mitsuru Kobayashi and Hayami Morimoto." Hayami agreed.

"Don't you think its unfair though? The two of us versus just one lousy first year? We have to at least make this a fair match-up!" Mitsuru said boldly.

"I won't let you guys pick on Yuki like that! I'll face you guys as well you two cronies will get beat all the same!" Zenji interjected.

"Well there you have it then! A shokugeki team showdown! Hayami Morimoto and Mitsuru Kobayashi versus Yuki Yoshino and Zenji Marui!"

 **There is your dose of romance for you! I know the romantic dialogue is cheesy and straightforward, but hey i'm not a romance novelist haha. So I am always willing to answer any questions you have, and from now on any commentary on chapters from here on out will be addressed in the next chapter! Your criticism and other notable feedback ideas really helps me do better at this altogether! I really wish everyone would leave comments, and believe me I will respond to all them. In the next chapter, we will get the details of the shokugeki, more romance plot, and some more answers to fan comments! Thank you all so much for reading my fanfic, stay tuned!**

 **Alright, this is an initial question for those that are readers of this fanfic. I want to start writing a truly original work, that has no ties to any story that I currently know of. I could use some ideas for tags to use in this original work to get more readers to check it out. Also, after this fanfic has concluded I want to start more anime related fanfics as well as a co-op fan fiction that writes itself based off use input. PM me with anything referring to this part with your ideas**


	9. Perhaps It's the Saké

**I am ashamed to write this, but I deeply apologize to all you readers who read this before I decided to continue. It's been almost an entire year and I thought about it from time to time, but lately i've been investing myself in a book I want to publish. Unfortunately I have writers block, so I looked back at my unfinished projects and felt there was a lot invested in this story not to finish. maybe when I complete this, my juices will be flowing again. So I must apologize sincerely With that being said, Season 3 is coming up and I am pumped to finish this. So to all the new readers and old, I will finish this story.Where we left off last, Tsozin's plan seems to be coming along just well. Takumi was humiliated and now he is after his friends. Let's jump back in, and as always, comments are appreciated.**

 **Chapter 9: Perhaps it's the saké**

Just as Tsozin had ordered, his loyal dogs Mitsuru and Hayami successfully pulled two of Yukihira's friends into the plan. The entire plan revolved around the Polar Star Dormitory, a very prestigious staple of Totsuki and if Tsozin could manage to degrade the longstanding honor of the Dorm, nobody would challenge the authority of the Elite Ten.

Zenji and Yūki did not realize the gravity of what they just initiated. By giving the Elite Council another reason to challenge students, it only served to solidify the new rule. The others in slight disarray after realizing they had just been lured into a trap. Satoshi couldn't help but hang his head, as this move smelled of Tsozin's doing. Despite their best intentions, everything was working against them and in Tsozin's favor. He couldn't help but faintly respect the tenacity and cunning it takes to be so bold. At the same time it angered him with an unholy rage that Tsozin was getting what he wanted, as usual.

"Hehehe. Run along now, 'Polar Star Losers.'" Mitsuru mocked pompously.

"You haven't set the rules for shokugeki yet! What are the terms? What are we actually going to wager?" Zenji said between his gritted teeth.

"Oh? Like telling you would give you a chance to win anyways hahaha!" Hayami began.

"Let's see, what do two losers like you have to lose anyways? I mean, you're both practically side characters and have no relevance to the story anyways! Hahahahaha!" Hayami stated loudly, as she started laughing hysterically.

"What!? How dare you say that to us! We are important all the same." Yūki shouted innocently with a hint of shame as she felt slightly unnerved by the hard truth.

"Please Hayami, be respectful now. Their 'friends' have been through a lot today. 'Would be disrespectable as their seniors to kick them while their down." Mitsuru bragged, hiding back an urge to laugh loudly.

"Just get on with it dogs. What are the terms!?" Satoshi shouted with rage.

"Jeez, lighten up Satoshi. Anger doesn't suit you." Hayami said condescendingly.

"The terms... Hmm. Our Shokugeki will be a private match, held in two days time at evening. The stakes, if Zenji Marui and Yūki Yoshino miraculously defeat us then on behalf of the Elite Ten council, Polar Star Dormitory residents can no longer be challenged by the Elite Council to a shokugeki for the remainder of the school year. However, when Mitsuru and Hayami of the Elite Ten Council win, the Polar Star Dormitory will go under academic review according to Totsuki academy standards!" Mitsuru stated boldly.

"Which means, that the Elite Council will decide if funding the 'prestigious' Polar Star Dormitory is financially appropriate for the school." Hayami added smugly.

The group felt slammed by the announcement. The look of shock and horror overwhelmed them, was this the true intention of Tsozin all along? None of the members could move. Their minds raced with confusion as comprehending the idea of losing their home in Totsuki was in jeopardy. Satoshi and Ryōko both clenched their hands into fists so rigid, it almost drew blood from their palms. Their beloved home during their time at Totsuki academy, about to be put in jeopardy on the whims of a weasel like Tsozin was too much to bear. Ryōko felt like attacking the two right there, but Satoshi's hand grabbed her arm quickly with a silent look of understanding between the both of them.

"How dare you guys make such a proposition! Polar Star is a hallmark of Totsuki! You cannot just place it under 'review!'" Zenji stated with fury in his eyes.

"Oh but you simple fool, the Elite Council reviews the budget for everything within the Academy, including its funding for Dormitories!" Hayami snickered bluntly.

"Aside from your bold terms, you have yet to inform us of what the competition will be concerning!" Nikumi shouted at them.

"The shokugeki is to be held in private, nobody will know the competition guidelines until we meet. The judges will decide the appropriate challenge for such an occasion." Mitsuru said with a wide grimace, revealing an ugly side of pure evil.

"Later losers! We have to get approval from the council, which I doubt will be voted against." Hayami stated, as she turned her back to them and motioned for Mitsuru to follow.

The rest of the Polar Star gang were still trying to absorb all that had just happened. They unanimously decided to walk back to the Dormitory without uttering a word. Several emotions swirled inside their heads, as each of them tried grasp what had just happened. Zenji and Yūki were both challenged to a private match between two Elite Ten Members, and the fate of Polar Star Dormitory was thrown into question. Should they lose, Polar Star would be on a chopping block; and worse what would become of the friendships they have made and the history of the Dorm altogether. It wasn't just them they had to represent, but the entire legacy of Polar Star! Several great chefs stayed at that Dormitory, and to have it all undone because a maniacal brat would have it removed to undermine the very spirit of chefs everywhere. It was insulting, it was inconceivable; Yet reality was this. Polar Star could become nothing more than a memory.

Yukihira was walking up to the Polar Star dormitory still shaken by Erina's outburst. Im his mind he couldn't understand what he did wrong. All he did was mention his father's name. Could that be it? Did Erina have a bad experience with his father? That couldn't be it though. Yukihira never met anyone who disliked his father. His father was always well liked and even strangers grew to like him within moments of meeting him. He reviewed the entire encounter and realized that whatever changed Erina's opinion, it had to do something with his father.

As Yukihira reflected more on the issue, he developed a new train of thought in his mind. Could the great chef Erina had mentioned, be Jōichirō? That couldn't be! Yukihira's father never mentioned being a personal chef to one of the most famous names in the culinary world! Yet, the more he pondered, the more things started to fall into place. Erina was so captivated by his father's cooking, that perhaps when she learned that he was his son, it put her into a confusing state. Despite this connection being realized, Yukihira couldn't understand why she would be so dismissive. Just how much did his father's impact have on her life?

Before he could continue his line of thinking, he saw the rest of the Polar Star gang heading to the Dormitory as well, but something was off. They all had their heads low as they carried bags of groceries, and even Nikumi looked glum amongst them. He wondered what happened on their way to the market that had them all in such a gloomy mood. It must've been one of those days it seemed. Takumi took a massive hit to his pride, and Erina brushed him off after he thought he was making way. He shook his head, as he hardened himself to his inner feelings and hoped he could do something to make them feel better.

The gang entered the Dorm to see Alice and Takumi sitting in the kitchen with solemn looks on their faces. Shortly after they entered, Yukihira also entered with a slightly broken face as well. Surprisingly, Ryō, and Akira appeared right behind Yukihira before he could close the door.

"Ryō! Akira! What brings you boys out tonight?" Alice asked.

"We saw the match between Takumi and Tsozin, and decided to offer some support to our fellow classmate. It isn't right what happened." Akira said with a slight undertone of frustration

"Oh..? Well you're just in time! We were going to make Dim Sum for Takumi and eat together! You can join us if you like." Ryōko said half heartedly, trying to be warming to their guests.

They all pitched in to make dinner, but nobody uttered a word. The atmosphere in the kitchen was more depressing than a graveyard. Everyone had thoughts running through their minds that weighed them down. Takumi was still bothered by his humiliating defeat. Yukihira wouldn't comprehend why Erina just shut him out so coldly. The rest of the gang were remorseful over the Shokugeki challenge issued by Hayami and Mitsuru. Everyone wanted to say something, but the tension was too thick it could almost be cut with a knife.

As dinner was finished, they all grabbed their portion and proceeded to eat in silence. There was nothing remarkable about the meal. While it was very good to normal standards, it lacked any passion or uniqueness to it. It almost felt as if there was no point to even dining in the kitchen. Migumi lifted her head and began to smile as she was about to try and lighten the mood with words of encouragement, only to be looked at with ghoulish faces. Her face flushed red.in embarassment and kept to herself silently. As everyone was nearly finished, another person entered the dorm.

It was Fumio carrying a large cardboard box, cut in half carrying several bottles of Saké. Fumio had a large smile on her face as she just found the best bargain in the Spirits store in the market. Twelve bottles of Saké for 4500 yen! A steal for what the normal price of Saké was. She took a quick glance to judge the aura of the room, only to find a tangible air of despair. Against her better judgement, and her role as a warden, she thought that perhaps the young students needed some Saké to ease their troubled minds. She was no stranger to the inner workings of her Dormitory, and knew they had all endured a lot today as a result of the Shokugeki. Her duty and honor as a warden almost eclipsed her judgement, but seeing the normally cheerful Polar Star gang in such glum moods prompted her to take action.

"Why the long faces young chefs? I haven't seen the Dorm this gloomy since Jōichirō made that "Calamari and Caviar" dish soaked in vinegar." Fumio said with a smile.

The rest of the gang shuttered harshly at hearing the possibility of such a dish being made.

Fumio chuckled loudly. "Haha, none of the students could eat for two days after that incident. For all his talent, Jōichirō could make dishes that made trash seem appetizing!" She quipped.

Looking around the room, she realized the situation was much worse than she realized. Nobody even bothered to crack a smile. Things were very grim in the Polar Star, and Fumio started to get slightly perturbed that the cheer in the Dorm was nowhere to be found. She grinned and malicious grin, as she knew that her instincts were true and she knew the remedy for such a dark occasion. She paused her innerself for a moment, then spoke with an authoritative voice that shook the room.

"Now listen here young chefs, I'm not sure what you're all so gloomy for and it's apparent that you guys need to relax." She briskly hovered over to two massive tea kettles and started dumping Saké into them as she lit up the burners.

"Now, you all are going to have some sips of hot Saké and I don't want to hear any protests! Anyone who even tries to get out of drinking warm Saké will be on kitchen cleanup duty for a month!" Fumio stated with a powerful aura of authority.

The rest of the room felt a hard cringe in their spine as nobody wanted to be on kitchen cleanup duty for a month straight. Reluctantly, albeit silently, they all gritted their teeth as they could see Fumio was not joking in even the slightest regard as small auras of uncomfort radiated from their bodies. Fumio's face turned from rigid and strong, to a light hearted smile as she poured the warm sake from the tea kettles into small bowls and passed them around to each of the students.

Fumio knew all too well the school policy on underage drinking, but it was her Dormitory and not even the administration bureau could contest her strong will. It may have been reckless, and even careless but the students we're burdened and she knew hot Saké would clear the air of whatever foul mood these young chefs were dealing with.

The night continued to go silently for the next hour, as the young students disdainfully drank the Saké bowls in front of them. Interestingly enough, the students were more cautious about the underage drinking stigma than they were about the warm Saké. It went down easily, and almost tasted like hot water without the harsh burn it filled their throat when they sipped regular Saké. The room was still quiet for a moment until Satoshi clenched his fist and smashed it on the table.

"You fools! How could you let Tsozin's goons so easily manipulate you like that!" Satoshi angrily said, leering darkly at both Zenji and Yūki.

The room snapped their heads back at Satoshi, with a look of intrigue on their faces.

"What!? What happened guys!?" Yukihira said innocently, as this news finally registered in his mind.

"Mitsuru and Hayami stopped us on our way back from the market, and lured Yūki and Zenji into a shokugeki." Satoshi said flustered with bitterness.

"What!? How is that possible!? What did they say!?" Takumi exclaimed, also shocked by the news.

"The two goons of 'Tsozin...'" Satoshi emphasized flamboyantly, clearly venting his inner hatred.

"...Started to insult you, Takumi, talking about your defeat with disrespect and those two decided to play into their trap and snapped back!" Satoshi finished aggressively.

"Hey! We were just defending our friend! Tsozin is the real villain here not us!" Yūki snapped back angrily.

"Yes, Tsozin is the real instigator in all of this; but you know the gravity what we are dealing with here. To act so brashly, and without forethought just made the situation worse!" Ryōko answered, defending Satoshi.

"I don't care! Nobody deserves to be humiliated like that and then dismissed so easily by two goons who have no care for honor or decency!" Zenji stated loudly, defending Yūki.

"What is this shokugeki you mentioned?" Ryō asked, unsure of what was going on.

"Mitsuru and Hayami challenged Zenji and Yūki to a private shokugeki in two days, with the fate of Polar Star on the line!" Satoshi exaggerated.

"What!?" The entire room exclaimed in unison.

"You fools! How could you so carelessly allow yourselves to be goaded by those goons!" Ryō stated in an outburst.

"I'm sorry that people can't stand to watch their friends be further degraded by lowlife scum!" Megumi said uncharacteristically, trying to challenge Ryō.

The room was in shock as they never expected Megumi to be so blunt about her feelings. Even Ryō was taken back by her sudden outburst; at the same time he felt challenged by her intense reaction to his statement.

"Just because you're their friend doesn't mean they are above blame. Now they've gotten themselves in an unwinnable position because they were careless!" Ryō said sharply.

"What do YOU know about friends Ryō!" Megumi snapped harshly.

After the words escaped her mouth, she felt slightly guilty about what she had said and looked down in embarrassment. The rest of the room was stunned. The usually sweet and gentle Megumi was fierce in her speech and even Ryō was caught off guard by her outburst.

"Let's settle down now guys! Yeah it's unfortunate what's going on but we have to stick together in this. We're a team right?" Nikumi interjected trying to ease the tension.

"But what are we going to do now? Tsozin once again has us at a disadvantage!" Alice stated, taking another sip of her third bowl of Saké.

"While Tsozin intentionally sent his goons to taunt Zenji and Yūki, he also made an error..." Yukihira began.

The room looked at Yukihira with puzzled expressions.

"...because of this sudden challenge, Tsozin revealed his plan and now we know what this is all about. If his goal is to institute fear across Totsuki, what better way than to shut down Polar Star and the top chefs at Totsuki for first years?" Yukihira said wisely.

"What do we gain by knowing this though? We already knew his plans, so how does this change anything!?" Alice asked, taking another sip from her Saké bowl.

"Now we know how to counterattack. If Polar Star is his goal, maybe we can use this to our advantage!" Ryōko considered out loud.

"You don't mean to actually imply that we let those goons go through with their plot to put Polar Star on the chopping block!" Yūki exclaimed, spilling some of her Saké on the table.

"It's a risky move, but considering the options and how our enemy likes to operate, we could at least gain something useful." Akira chimed in.

"Easy for you to say! You have no affiliation with Polar Star or what this dormitory means to us!" Megumi said bitterly, as she inhaled her fourth bowl of Saké.

Everyone was floored at how aggressive Megumi becomes when she's drunk. Zenji attempted to take her fifth bowl of Saké she poured for herself, but she flashed him a demonic look that made him quickly abandon his efforts. Ryō, also starting to feel a buzz, witnessed this and had a chill run down his spine. Oddly, he found Megumi's antics to be faintly intriguing.

"Relax Megumi, there is logical reasoning behind this. The odds for Zenji and Yūki winning tomorrow are very slim at best. Despite their talent, we know that in a private shokugeki held by the Elite Council, their loss is already pre-determined." Yukihira began.

"So you expect to us to just roll over and lose!?" Yūki huffed out, after finishing her bowl of Saké.

"Yūki, we are still going to do our best and give it our all. To do any less would arouse suspicion from Tsozin and his cronies. However, this is our chance to focus not on the match but get info we can use to exploit them. We already know that we most likely won't be victorious, so instead of intensely focusing on our match, instead we can observe both Mitsuru and Hayami's techniques. We still pose enough of a threat for them to not pull any punches." Zenji stated clearly, adjusting his glasses nonchalantly.

"So in essence, you two will get to be undercover spies for us! Oh, how amazing!" Nikumi cooed as she was clearly feeling the buzz from the Saké.

"This is a sound plan. There is still another matter to discuss; what are we going to do for Takumi?" Ryōko said

"I'm fine guys... no really... I'm great. Whatever I can do to help out, we'll get Tsozin back!" Takumi slurred, clearly drinking more Saké than the rest of them.

"For Takumi!!" Alice said loudly as she raised her bowl for a toast, spilling most of it on the table.

They all rose their bowls, and were unwittingly getting drunk on their own willpower. They may have hesitated at first, but after feeling the nice buzz they got from drinking, they couldn't help themselves but to consume more. The mood in the room went from grim and unsettling, to vibrant and rowdy. They all deserved this moment; the incredible stress they went through since they arrived and all that has happened up to this point seemed to be irrelevant to the carefree attitude of drunkenness they felt

Yukihira was starting to feel dizzy after drinking for a bit and decided to slip outside for fresh air. The rest of students were rambling on about nonsensical topics trying to talk over one another, and generally being typical drunk folks at small gathering. Fumio was observing intently, knowing she may catch some serious penalties if anyone found out was transpiring. Still, as she considered the repercussions, she knew the teens needed this and took another swig from her bottle and chuckled quietly to herself.

These youngsters are going to have a rude awakening in the morning hehehe.

Megumi slipped down the hall, as she carefully tried to place each step so as to not fall over. She needed to get away from everyone for a bit, to compose her thoughts. Her mind, while starting to feel eerily scatter-brained, was focused on Ryō and his attitude towards her yesterday. As she continued to walk, she felt herself trip over someone and fell down. Luckily she was wearing her pajamas, so nothing embarrassing transpired like a cliché panty flash or other pervy incident common with females falling suddenly.

She quickly tried to recover, her face red with embarrassment. She looked around trying to find who she tripped over. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her shoulder gently, and a soft voice spoke to her.

"I'm sorry; are you hurt Megumi?" Ryō said sympathetically.

Ryō was feeling uneasy being drunk, and decided to take a seat in the hallway to compose himself. He remembered in his youth, the fisherman would get really rowdy and sloppy drunk. Ryō didn't want to end up like the idiotic sailors he recalled. His mind was also focusing on the conversation he had with Megumi the day before, and was still unsure what he felt after she made him vulnerable.

Megumi registered the voice, and instantly started to feel a wave of anger and nervousness rush through her body. Given that she was intoxicated, there was little restraint to her sharp tone, she brushed Ryō's hand off and snapped.

"I'm fine! Thank you. I don't need your comfort."

Ryō was unsettled by her disposition. Usually Megumi had a gentle aura, and an innocent lightheartedness about her. Yet now, she was being cold and intense. Ryō couldn't help but get a feeling of attraction towards her. Despite her wearing her pajamas, she still looked pretty. She was wearing a dark yellow cami, that accented her small bust nicely. She wasn't showing any cleavage, and her dark yellow pajama bottoms showed a nice backside, without being too scant. What Ryō actually noticed, besides the fact that she looked like a cute banana, were her dark blue braids that sat on each of her shoulders. Her eyes were like golden honey combs and she was still wearing her flower pin to hold back apart of her bangs.

Ryō couldn't understand why, but he was captivated by her. Even in something as simple as pajamas, Megumi made him feel uneasy and unsure. This is what scared him yesterday. For the first time in his life, he felt unsure of himself. Seeing Megumi, and feeling her gentle soul break through his hardened wall made him unsure of what he wanted. Cooking was everything to him, and meeting Megumi put him in unfamiliar territory.

"Uhh... Megumi... Listen. I'm not sure how to say this... but I've never done this before. I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. I was rude to your kindness, and I apologize." Ryō forced out. He never really opened up to anyone, and his personality was very isolated, so this change of character seemed strange for him. Still, Ryō felt a desperate need to have Megumi forgive him, and he would do what we had to do.

Like a lightswitch, all of Megumi's frustration and resentment towards Ryō vanished and left her flustered with anxiety and shyness. In an instant, she looked up at Ryō and saw him for the first time as someone she didn't know. His red eyes had a glimmer of deep pain, and were usually sullen and tired. He had always had an expression of blank exhaustion when he wasn't cooking. However, right in front of her his eyes were different. There was sympathy and remorse, like the eyes of a little puppy who felt bad for doing something wrong.

Megumi's face shifted from a scowl, to flushed red cheeks and embarrassment.

"It's... It's okay Ryō. I'm sorry I said what I said too. I just wanted to be your friend, and I guess I don't know you like Alice does." Megumi said softly as she looked away sadly.

"It's not your fault Megumi. I have a complicated history, and you mentioned something that I don't fully understand yet. Damian said that I need to realize where my true passion comes from, and maybe it's not just about being the best. I don't know, but if you'd like; maybe you can help me figure it out?"

Ryō's words were coming from a place he couldn't believe. Perhaps it was the slight intoxication, maybe it was an existential crisis unfolding, but whatever it was Ryō felt an uneasy shyness overcome him. He was completely vulnerable and in a state only Alice has seen once. Ryō was asking for help. He felt intensely conflicted, and it was as if he was beside himself wrestling with what he knew he was, and what he was doing. Waves of tension filled his body, and for a reason he couldn't explain, he didn't try to fight it. Ryō was lost, and he was looking for a light to guide him.

Megumi felt a sting in her chest. Suddenly her heart started to flutter and race out of control. She had always cared about people, and deeply sympathetic to anyone who needed help. Ryō gave her a different feeling. A part of her wanted to hold back, afraid of getting too close. Another part of her wanted to get closer and reach out with everything. Was this love? She thought to herself. Her face became even more red at the idea. Maybe she was really tipsy, and maybe she couldn't think clearly, but without a slight misstep she stepped forward and hugged Ryō.

"I'd like to help you friend. You can trust me to always be there for you." She whispered softly as she squeezed just a little tighter.

Ryō's face was in utter bewilderment. He had no clue what to do. As Megumi's arms tightened softly around his back, his body felt warm. Alice had always fawned over Ryō, but this was different. His mind was now completely scrambled, and his body was shaken to the core. He knew that he was slightly impaired due to the saké, but this hug overwhelmed him into sobriety. Afraid to upset Megumi again, he laid his hand on her back gently accepting the moment.

Alice was in desperate need of the restroom, as she felt her bladder was about to burst. She pulled herself away from the rest of the group, who were enjoying their silly conversations, to walk down the hall. She was being very quiet as she walked by the kitchen towards the hall, as Fumio was passed out in a chair at the table. As she crept, she saw Megumi and Ryō. The two looked innocent as they were hugging. Alice was almost shocked for a second, only to lower her head and think to herself with a slight smile. **And viola! There you have it. Chapter 9 after all this time, I hope I didn't dissapoint. Now i'm sure some of you have questions, and i'm sure Ryō's character seems a bit unusual from how his manga/anime counterpart is. Simply put, my story, my characterization. Plus, how else are you supposed to write a generally bland personality in a romance? Anyways, what do you think of the first pairing? Can you see the story heading into the final acts? Is the party's over? Stay tuned, and always leave your feedback!**


	10. Lost in the Sauce

**So, steamrolling right through all this I present you chapter 10. Things are going to move quickly, but I hate fluff in stories. Small talk and filler isn't really my forte, so if things seem like they happen rather quickly you can imagine these guys still have their daily lives and antics; I just don't have it in me to pen it out.And unfortunately after that awesome ending to the last chapter, I must burden you with another chapter on exposition! *dun dun dun* Since i'm not good at small talk, and I gotta set the stage for the last chapters, exposition overload incoming. There will be some satisfaction to be found though so it's not all bad. As always, thanks for reading.**

 **Chapter 10: Lost in the Sauce**

Yukihira looked up at the clear night sky. He was sitting down, right outside in the lawn because he was to woozy to stand. The fresh, slightly chilled air made him feel relaxed. Here, all alone, with a good buzz he could try to focus his thoughts on everything. He felt good inside, despite all that happened. The idea of Erina being his girlfriend made him all giddy inside. He never had a close intimate relationship with a woman, but dirty thoughts enveloped into his mind.

He could picture her tall slender body climbing out of a pool on a hot summer day. Her scarlet red bikini top covering just the front of her breasts, leaving little to the imagination. Her arms close together at her side as she pushes herself out the pool, squeezing her bust together tightly and they almost pop out. Her silky white skin exposing a defined midriff, and matching thong like bottoms which hugged her curves incredibly. Her honey blonde hair dripping water to one side of her flawless face, exposing her purplish eyes that glimmer in the sun. With a flick of her, the water releases like sparkles all around her, and she is like a goddess to behold.

Yukihira was getting so aroused, he almost felt a crazy nosebleed coming on. It appears that drinking alcohol drew out the more deviant side of Yukihira. He never really entertained intimate ideas because he was always deadset focused on beating his father at being a chef. He never really looked at women in a romantic way. Still, Erina was a long shot romance for him. Even if she did like him, his father's cooking was still better. How could he win her heart, if she knew he wasn't the chef of her dreams. This puzzled Yukihira for a moment.

Yukihira was concentrating really hard on his current predicament, when we heard more footsteps in the grass. He whipped his head back to look at who was wandering around outside. Much to his surprise, it was Nikumi! She spotted him, and started to make her way in his direction. Yukihira quickly shot to his feet to greet his friend, only to be caught with a rush of light headedness.

As Yukihira held his head, trying to refocus his mind, he saw Nikumi standing in the moonlight and fell to the ground. Nikumi seeing Yukihira fall so quickly, prompted her to extend her hand out to him in concern.

"Sōma! Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Nikumi said with an emphasis of concern.

Yukihira looked up at Nikumi who still standing in front of the moon and a silver lining outlined her body. She was like an angel. Her pure blonde hair reflected the lunar light off her head, making it shine like a bright light. Her green eyes were large and beautiful, like priceless emeralds. Her pink glossy lips, and black leather choker, invited a playful but serious invite to her amazing sharp smooth face. She was wearing her Totsuki academy jacket, wrapped up in knot exposing her toned six pack abs and very large bust.

With her hand extended forward, her chest was practically on display. Two massively fertile breasts tucked tightly into her jacket covered by a plum purple bikini, exposing just the top part with a very defined line of cleavage. Yukihira's eyes locked on them for a moment, unable to resist the incredible sight of her boobs. Yukihira also noticed she was wearing the school uniforms mini skirt, which revealed two soft smooth legs, and her usual knee high boots. Taking in the entire look of Nikumi at the moment made any thought of Erina completely erased from his mind.

The alcohol was definitely playing a factor in his judgement, but Yukihira was enthralled by Nikumi. He helplessly threw his hand up to grab hers. Nikumi reached down and grabbed Yukihira's hand, only to find out he wasn't budging. Yukihira felt Nikumi's soft, delicate hands that felt like they had never seen a day's work in their life. Yukihira knew this wasn't the case, as Nikumi was one of the hardest workers he knew!

"Please Nikumi, I'm a little woozy and just need to sit for a second haha." Yukihira smiled shyly, trying to hide his arousal from Nikumi.

"Eh Yukihira, you fell quite hard there. Fumio's saké must be quite potent! Haha" Nikumi giggled with a light smile.

Nikumi then flopped herself down to Yukihira, with a small distance between her shoulders and his. She let out a deep sigh and then looked up at the sky. In her heart she has feelings for Yukihira, but she was unaware if Yukihira even had feelings for her. She would do anything for Yukihira, and she even fantasized about accepting more lewd requests in private. She blushed at the thought. She had a few doses of liquid courage, and this was her chance to push the hint forward to Yukihira as it was just her and him. Unlike some cliché anime, or manga, she knew she wouldn't get anywhere if she kept her true feelings to herself. Although it would place her at the maximum level of vulnerability, she knew that Yukihira would be a typical anime boy, and not get the message if she just courtsied around the issue.

She thought to herself, how to lead into the conversation. She wanted to open up her heart and let it all flow out, but that was much too scary. Plus, it might make Yukihira think she was a crazy yandere or something like that. She thought carefully.

"Yukihira, remember our summer adventure? Mozuya's Karaage stand?" She asked, trying to see if she could lead Yukihira to see her value as a friend and potential lover.

"Of course! With your help, we were able to save the market area around my diner! You were so clutch with the A5 meat your family donated! I still have to find a way to repay them for that." Yukihira smiled, feeling a nice nostalgic moment.

"Remember our first Shokugeki Nikumi?" Yukihira smiled widely.

"Yes! Haha. I was so cocky and arrogant! I thought for sure I was going to win!" Nikumi recounted, slightly embarrassed she used to hate him.

"You never kept your promise to join to Don Buri club though." Nikumi said, with a hint of disappointment.

"Oh... sorry haha. I get distracted easily. But I have no doubt it's doing just fine with you at the helm. You're an awesome chef." Yukihira quipped.

"Crazy the way things have been going lately. It's good to remind ourselves of the good times. Just so everything doesn't seem so grim." Nikumi said.

"I agree. I've experienced quite a bit since I got here. I've made friends, and rivals. Yet I still wish it could all just be about cooking. You know, in my father's diner, as much as I like to push myself to best my dad; the best feeling was always seeing customers satisfied. If they left with a pleasant experience, I knew I did a good job." Yukihira said.

"That is a chef's ultimate purpose, but don't you think you should also find something to make you happy as well?" Nikumi asked.

"What do you mean?" Yukihira asked with a puzzled expression.

"Well, you work hard to be better than your Dad someday. You spend all your time focusing on that, but what happens when you get there? Or what if you never do? Isn't there something else to pursue than just being better than your father?" Nikumi queried.

"Damian mentioned this before. He said that my cooking was lacking an essence because I was too focused on being better than my dad. I always thought that if I could be a number one chef at an elite culinary school, I'd then have the skills to best him. Now, I'm not quite sure what to do. How do I add something to my cooking, when I always think of creative ways to cook in the first place?" Yukihira answered.

"Well, it is true. You have a lot of talent and skill. I certainly enjoy your food. It's amazing! Still, perhaps if you had a goal you could never reach but were passionate to always try no matter what; then maybe you'd find it altogether?" Nikumi answered, feeling that Yukihira was coming close to a breakthrough.

Nikumi knew that the best goal in the world was to be the best for someone you love. It was natural, because you'd always strive to reach beyond to give them whatever you can without end. True love, makes people do incredible things. Nikumi was sure that Yukihira would draw the connection, then she'd be.able to place herself as the first candidate for his affection. She blushed hard at the thought.

"You know Yukihira, I'm really glad I met you. You aren't like other people I meet. You're humble, and don't act on formality or arrogance. You made me change my opinion on some things and even pushed me to be a better chef myself. I'm glad I have you Yukihira." Nikumi said nervously, as she was right on the borderline of expressing herself completely.

Yukihira looked over at Nikumi, and unbeknownst to him she was intentionally trying to look seductive. Her gold hair still reflected in the moonlight. Her ahoge, which normally looked cute, now enhanced her sex appeal. Nikumi's green eyes invited Yukihira completely. Her chest was also pushed out to draw out a certain arousal in him, for his more carnal desires. In this moment, Yukihira had never seen a woman look so beautiful before. He was definitely still buzzed from the saké, but Nikumi was absolutely stunning. He started to feel something he didn't quite understand.

Normally a sight like this would cause Yukihira to be a horndog, but instead his perverted nature was overpowered by a nervous feeling. Like swarms of butterflies pulsing through his stomach. He felt nauseous but couldn't manage to throw up. His heart was racing, and his mind became melted into blank thoughts. He didn't know what was going on, and before he could stop himself; he spoke.

"I'm glad I met you to Nikumi! You're an awesome friend." Yukihira said shyly.

Nikumi could sense this was her entry point. Yukihira realized that she meant more to him than he realized, and now that he was open to admitting their deep friendship, perhaps he'd cater to a little more than friends idea. Nikumi looked carefully at Yukihira, her emotions surging through her body; a vast mix of unease, anxiety, love, fear, caution, and bravery. All of these shocked her system as she hesitantly was about to confess herself to Yukihira, the man who in one dish changed her whole perception on life. Any man that could leave that impact on her would be the one she would devote herself too.

She slowly motioned towards Yukihira, and Yukihira looked back sensing she was about to say something.

Alright Nikumi, just say it. "Yukihira Sōma, I like you. I like you and I wanted to tell you so many times, but I was unsure how you felt about it. I want to be with you, and support you forever." Say it Nikumi. Just say it!

Nikumi thought to herself, wondering where her liquid courage had gone. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Yukihira Sōma, I..."

Bzzt Bzzt*

Nikumi stopped short. Yukihira felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Who could be contacting him this late at night? He looked at his emails, it was a message from Erina!

"Oh, sorry. I got a message from Erina!" Yukihira explained, looking down at his phone.

It was as if someone threw a wrench into Nikumi's machine. A powerful mix of emotions halted all at once, and all of them overpowered by one. Fear. Nikumi was reasonable though, perhaps it wasn't what she thought it was. Maybe she was just giving him info on what was going on with the Elite Council business. She rationalized not to freak, and remain calm.

Yukihira read the message, and flashed a small smile before he put it away. Little did Yukihira know, women were much harder to understand than he realized. He was quite relieved he got a message from Erina, because it distracted him from the moment he was having with Nikumi. He was feeling that same unease and anxiety, though he wasn't aware enough to know what it was. He looked back at Nikumi who had a very solemn look on her face, and wondered what changed. Was something okay?

"Hey Nikumi, is everything okay?" Yukihira asked innocently, clearly clueless as to how women operate.

"Me? Oh yeah, I'm fine. It must be the saké coming back. Little upset stomach is all... Haha." Nikumi said as she flashed the fakest smile she could muster.

"Oh, well we have some medicine in the dorm I can get you." Yukihira sympathetically replied.

"I'll be fine." Nikumi stated, warmed by the kind gesture.

Nikumi knew that if she passed this moment up, it may not come again. Like too many cheesy romance stories, somehow a confession gets muddled and then they leave it at that like some tease. Nikumi knew this moment could be salvaged, but she always was a young teenage girl at heart. As much as she knew about being a mature person, she was still very emotional. Perhaps had she been sober, she would be able to think more rationally; but the fear inside of her pushed her to ask a question she knew she would regret.

"So what did Erina want?" She asked calmly, doing her very best to quell the anxiety and fear that resided in her.

"Oh Erina? She said she wanted to see me tomorrow in private. I was at her place earlier today, after Takumi's match and we were getting to know each other a little more. Then, out of nowhere she told me to leave and didn't say why. She just sent me an email, saying that she was sorry; in her own way I think, and that she had to 'confess' something really important to me." Yukihira explained, painfully oblivious to the situation at hand.

(Poor Yukihira.) Like a volcano, pressured to the point of explosion, Nikumi's heart dropped. The swelling of all her emotions started to erupt into a maelstrom of conflict. Jealousy, rage, despair, anger, pain; all of them tore at her like ravenous beast with no end to its fury. Despite her overwhelming maturity, she couldn't help but be irrational. Her clairvoyance was lost, and a sensible mind would've not panicked and came to a better resolution. However, Nikumi was still a young woman and hearing news that Yukihira possibly made Erina Nakiri, the world renowned jewel of the Nakiri family, fall in love with him. This was too much for Nikumi's naive view on love to handle.

Her mind was completely blank, reason and logic had been replaced by unbridled emotion. Without a second thought, she start to feel tears well up in her eyes and to hide her shame and anger, she ran off into the darkness. She never uttered a word, or made a gesture of any kind.

Yukihira sat there bewildered. He had no idea what to think. Somehow, he started to feel sick as well. A giant gaping pit entered into his chest, and a giant weight overcame him. He was suddenly paralyzed with a feeling of guilt. He recounted the entire evening and conversation he had with Nikumi. Was it food? Saké? Why did he feel absolutely awful, and why did he want to rush after Nikumi so badly. His entire thoughts always centered back to her. As her friend he felt bad that she was hurt, but for reasons he was too oblivious to understand, he felt extreme guilt.

Thwack*

A loud snap rang out in the lawn, as Yukihira immediately clasped the top of his head. Somebody had hit him, and he quickly looked up to see who it was.

"You really are like your father aren't you? Always so absent minded!" Fumio said sharply, as she shook her head in disapproval.

"Fumio? Where did you come from?" Yukihira asked, slightly dazed from the sudden attack.

"My students have been underage drinking in the dormitory. When I awoke, everyone was accounted for except you and Nikumi. I just so happened to look outside and see you two sitting on the lawn. As a warden, it is my duty to make sure my students are safe so I walked outside to observe. That's when your friend suddenly ran off." Fumio explained.

"Did you hear our conversation? Was it something I did, or is she just not feeling well because of the saké?" Yukihira asked innocently.

"Don't blame the saké you buffoon. No I didn't eavesdrop on your conversation, but as a woman who has years and old age, I didn't need to hear your conversation to know what happened." Fumio said sternly.

"What happened? Did I miss something?" Yukihira asked, still painfully oblivious to the situation.

Fumio shook her head in disbelief.

"You really are just like your father. Jōichirō was always so absent minded when he first started at Totsuki academy as well. It's almost adorable in a way, if not also completely moronic." Fumio chuckled.

"What do I do? What did I do?" Yukihira asked, completely naive to his own predicament.

"Well I can't blame you after all, you are your father's child. It's quite remarkable you ended up as well as did with Him as your parent. So i'm sure not having your mother around, bless her sweet soul, means you really have no clue about women. I'll tell you this kid; this isn't some story, or 'manga' that you read. This is real life, and people are typical stereotype characters with predictable feelings and emotions. I'm sure you'll figure it out the hard way, just like your father did." Fumio smiled as she motioned for Yukihira to follow.

Yukihira picked himself up and began to follow Fumio, still taken back by what just happened. While he was very confused, he felt a guilty hole inside his stomach that he couldn't shake. He was so unaware of the emotions of others around him, he couldn't quite grasp the concept of what he was feeling. Its unfortunately apparent that Yukihira did not know what being in love felt like.

The next morning everyone was as groggy as zombies. Several of the students looked awful, as they dragged around the house. The coffee machine was in overdrive that morning, and nobody wanted to do anything. Luckily for them it was a Sunday, and that meant there weren't any classes to attend that day.

As everyone quietly moved about, Fumio just sat in her chair chuckling silently to herself. The atmosphere in the dorm, was what you'd expect from a bunch of people hungover. Everyone was extremely cautious to not make any loud sounds, and all the curtains were nearly sewn shut.

"Ugh... my head is going to split!" Alice said, leaning over the kitchen table trying to find comfort in anything that was stable.

"Who is going to make breakfast? Ugh. I need to eat, my stomach is killing me." Yūki chimed.

"Coffee, I need Coffee!" Ryōko stated as she slowly made her way to the coffee machine.

"Hey, where's Akira? Did Nikumi already go home as well?" Megumi asked innocently, as she was also slumped over the table.

"Jun came to pick Akira up last night. He was in rough shape. Nikumi, well she's home safe i'm sure." Fumio said quietly.

"I think we all got a little rough last night. Fumio, you are insane!" Satoshi muttered.

Ryō was in a chair, near the trash can in the kitchen. You wouldn't be able to tell that he was hungover, because he always looked like he had a hangover, but he definitely felt nauseous. He had a major breakthrough last night, and now he was trying to make sense of it all. With a hangover.

Yukihira walked into the kitchen, with heavy bags under his eyes. He didn't get an ounce of sleep. His mind kept him up all night trying to figure out why he felt so crummy. It was beyond physical sickness, but a well of endless despair and loneliness. His mind was focused on Nikumi, and his only solace to his inner turmoil was remembering how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. He thought he might be able to overcome some of the feelings he was bogged down with, was to make a hearty breakfast. Good food always made him feel better, and from the looks of everyone else. They could use some.

"I'll make breakfast everyone! So hang in there, though I suggest you go in the living room. It's going to get a little noisy in here haha." Yukihira said cheerfully, feigning the idea that he was actually cheerful.

They didn't have to be told twice. Each of them shuffled at a moderately quick pace for zombie like figures, and sat around the open living room. Nobody felt like talking because everyone was still reeling from the night before. Alice and Takumi were sitting on the loveseat. Satoshi, Ryōko, Yūki and Zenji were all comfortably smushed on the large sofa. Megumi and Ryō were sitting in the corner recliners. The T.V was on, and nobody was really invested in the news; but it was nice for them to just loaf around. They all eagerly awaited Yukihira to finish up breakfast so they could eat and clear up the nausea they were all feeling.

Yukihira was slinging ingredients around the room and shuffling pans around as he was making everyone egg souflé, and a diner classic: loaded hashbrowns, which was a dish that combined mushrooms, peppers, sausages, and various sauces with fried potato shreds. While he was working diligently, his mind was still thinking about Nikumi. He can't believe he might've hurt her, or worse. Still, he couldn't connect exactly what he had done. He reasoned with himself that he would do whatever it takes, to make it up to her; if only he could understand what he had to do. He felt oddly alone without her around, and earnestly hoped she'd arrive to eat breakfast like she usually does on Sunday's. If she comes, she'll be impressed by the breakfast he prepared.

The meal was done, and the large dining table was set for the rest of the dorm. It was odd however, usually everyone could tell when Yukihira was done cooking something, because the aroma would be undeniable. Whether it was a dish he was serving, or one of his abominations that everyone shuttered at.

"Hey guys, come on in it's done!" Yukihira exclaimed.

The Polar Star residents shuffled in and eagerly sat down as they saw the large portions of grub. The presentation was nice, but not spectacular. As the residents began to eat, something became very apparent. The food was bland. It wasn't awful, and the taste was okay. That was the problem though, you wouldn't ever get served a meal like this anywhere in Totsuki academy, even from the middle school campus! If it wasn't for everyone's hangover, and the need to eat something they would've not eaten it outright. Everyone was guzzling various juices, teas, water and coffee just to wash down the uninspiring food.

"Is this a joke Yukihira!? Are you trying to toy us with us after we already feel crappy!" Ryō stated aggressively, absolutely mystified that one of his rivals could even pass this food off as serviceable.

Yukihira raised his head blankly. Yukihira hadn't even taken a bite out of his food to see what Ryō was talking about.

"What? It's not a joke." Yukihira answered.

"Yukihira, are you not feeling well? This isn't like you. We can tell when you intentionally make a bad dish." Megumi said softly, trying to be polite.

"Yeah, Yukihira; did you drink a little TOO much last night man?" Satoshi asked, as he guzzled down more juice trying to mask the taste from his mouth.

"What do you guys mean? I made my breakfast special, like I always do. You've never complained before." Yukihira answered, now puzzled at their objections.

"Yukihira, did you even taste your food while cooking? You haven't even touched your plate!" Zenji asked, concerned for his friend.

Yukihira had not touched his food. This dish has been made so many times, it was like second nature to him. He usually never tasted his breakfast special because it was always great, and nobody ever complained about it before. Yukihira, now floored by this news decided to try his own plate. As he began to chew his food, an extreme wave of embarrassment and confusion hit him. They were right. His food was not good.

"What...? But... But... I don't understand!" Yukihira said, now shocked at what he had just tasted.

"This has to be unreal. What's going on?" Yukihira said, being more frantic about his statements.

Yukihira hoped that this was just a bad dream at this point. It was inconceivable to him at this point that his signature breakfast would turn out so underwhelming. It wasn't. Yukihira quickly got up and went back to the stove. He quickly made another egg souflé and took a bite. Bland. Again he made another, and shockingly; it was worse. Yukihira started to get annoyed and decided to shift his focus onto a different food item. Fish. He quickly finished a grilled salmon recipe. Bland. He lunged for the refrigerator again, attempting to make another dish.

Satoshi came up behind Yukihira and grabbed him, to get him out of the kitchen. Yukihira fought frantically, but did not have the ambition to continue. He felt defeated. Worse, the pain in his heart felt even more awful.

What's happening!? Why can't I cook anything? What's wrong with me!

Yukihira thought to himself. Paranoid at the implication, that he lost his ability to cook. What's even more tragic is the aching feeling in his gut only got more burdensome. His world was falling apart. The way he felt now, made his earlier grief at the conclusion of the Autumn elections seem trivial in comparison.

The rest of the residents gathered around the living room where Satoshi was sitting with Yukihira silently. They all felt a slight bit of concern for him. Nobody could believe what was happening right now. Yukihira Sōma could not cook to save his life.

"Fumio! Do you know what's going on? Maybe he's sick or something!" Ryōko asked outloud.

"Should we call a nurse, or maybe the emergency services!?" Megumi stated.

"Maybe we should call a shrine maiden for an exorcism! Maybe Yukihira is possessed by an evil food demon!?" Yūki cried out in hysteria.

"Quiet down, all of you. Yes there is something wrong with Yukihira, but there's nothing any of you can do about it. Yukihira simply has a 'mental block.'" Fumio said sharply, trying to end the hysterical nature of everyone in the room.

"Yes, a mental block. Athletes, musicians, artists and even writer's get struck with this condition. It's usually a psychological impairment, that prevents them from doing things they are well known for. The best way to overcome these blocks, is to have that person go through steps to regaining their ability." Zenji stated, adjusting his glasses.

"But how do we know what's causing the mental block? If Yukihira can't cook, then he won't be able to stay at this academy!" Alice exclaimed.

"I think it's best we give Yukihira some alone time, to focus on this issue. I suggest you call your father Yukihira. He'll want to hear about this." Fumio stated, as she motioned for everyone to leave the room.

"I hope you work it out Yukihira! You know you can come to me if you need any help." Megumi said softly as she patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, we're all here for you Yukihira! We can get through this!" Ryōko said with a soft smile.

As they all left, Yukihira felt alone. For once in his life, Yukihira was in a daze of confusion and loneliness. He was lost, and not even.the comfort of his friends could help him. He started to think about his mother, and wish she could be there to comfort him. As soon as he thought about being comforted, another image popped into his mind. It was Nikumi, standing in the moonlight that made his entire heart feel at ease for just a moment. The thought of Nikumi hugging him warmly, made him feel radically better. Only for a brief moment, as he sunk back into misery. His love of cooking, and his entire life to become the best chef shook his very foundation. If he couldn't cook anymore, what would he do? As much as he hated the thought, he knew he had to call his father.

The phone rang, but nobody answered. Yukihira had lost all hope, afraid his father couldn't be bothered to talk to his son. He felt all alone.

Some Yukihira appropriate ringtone*

Yukihira looked at his phone, it was coming from a private number.

"Hello?" Yukihira said, virtually no emotion in his voice.

"Hey Sōma! Sorry I didn't answer your call, my phone died as I picked it up." Jōichirō said.

"Oh? That's okay." Yukihira said grimly.

"What's the matter son? You don't sound too good!" Jōichirō asked, knowing this could be a serious issue.

Jōichirō always had an eccentric approach to raising Yukihira. He never really coddled him, or showered him with affection but always insisted on acting like an older brother. Still, he knew that Yukihira was his boy and he'd always be the concerned father he needed to be, when he needed to be.

"Dad, I can't cook anymore." Yukihira said bluntly.

"You never really could Sōma! Ahahaha!" Jōichirō joked, trying to fire up his son.

After he didn't get a response, he realized this was more serious than he thought.

"Alright Sōma, I want to know what's going on. Tell me everything." Jōichirō said in a serious tone.

"Well, I placed third at the Autumn Elections because my dish was said it lacked 'essence.' Then, this jerk Tsozin Ikaharu started this whole business with the Elite Council challenging students to shokugeki where they could be expelled; and the request cannot be denied. And I'm just confused because Damian told me to find a girlfriend and my cooking skill would increase greatly! But then I upset a really good friend of mine, and now I feel awful, but I have no idea what I did. I cooked my special breakfast this morning, and it turned out bland. No matter what I tried to cook today, it was just lousy. I don't know what to do now Dad, and i'm not sure why I am even here anymore!" Yukihira poured out, not holding back his frustrations.

The phone was silent for a moment. Jōichirō was considering his next words carefully. He knew what Yukihira had to do, anyone would've, but he also knew this was something Yukihira had to figure out on his own.

"Sōma, you've been working so hard every day of your life since you were a little boy to be a great chef. I tried to get you to realize other careers, but your passion and determination exceeded even my own at your age. I know you can be the best, and I sent you to Totsuki because I believe you can do it. These problems you're facing, they aren't to different from my own experiences I had at that school. Despite how grim things may look, you have to realize the most important thing is always improve. There is another way to overcome your obstacles, and i'm sure you will. You have my complete support, and you make me proud. I've caught wind of your exploits in the academy, and I know you can do better!"

"But why can't I cook anymore Dad? I feel lost, and lousy." Yukihira interjected.

"Sōma, you already know everything you need to succeed and overcome this problem. The ingredients are all right there, put it together like a dish. Figure out what comes first and everything will fall into place. There is a hidden ingredient you aren't acknowledging, and when you do; heh, well maybe I'll let you take another shot at the undefeated champ!" Jōichirō said, trying to spark Yukihira's passion.

"But why do I feel so lousy? This pit in my stomach, it won't go away." Yukihira pleaded.

"Hahaha. My dear boy, I'm not going to spell it out for you. Listen, I'm sure you'll figure it out, and when you do, you'll realize why nobody could tell you. I'm proud of you son, hang in there. And don't you dare lose!" Jōichirō chuckled as he hung up the phone.

Jōichirō thought to himself for a moment. He was very concerned for Sōma, because the Ikaharu family's ties to the Yakuza is very dangerous. It was why he decided to leave Totsuki when he realized the political corrupt side to the chef community. He considered going back to Japan to make sure Yukihira wouldn't get into any real trouble. Then again, he also believed in his son. Jōichirō would never dare to let Sōma know just how impressed he is with what he's accomplished. He's always had to ensure that Sōma remains humble, and respectful of others. Jōichirō then smiled to himself at the denseness of his own son.

Was I that oblivious about you my love?

Yukihira pocketed his phone and tried to concentrate all his thoughts into his father's words. His father never really gave any motivational speeches of wisdom or pep talks, so hearing his father speak as he did knew it merited some reflection. The rest of students decided to go out for ice cream, and hopefully get that taste of breakfast completely out of their buds. While Yukihira was meditating, he heard a knock on the door.

Yukihira broke from his thoughts, and instantly raced to see who was at the door. His heart fluttered with a small glimmer of excitement at the thought that it might be Nikumi. Then his burst of excitement turned to that queasy feeling. He was afraid that maybe she didn't want to be his friend anymore, or maybe she'd ask him to cook and realize his skills are incapacitated at the moment! The sheer thought made him hesitate opening the door.

As the door slowly opened, he recognized a familiar face and slunk back down into his funk. It was Erina, and she was dressed in her usual Autumn school uniform. She did put a little extra effort into her outfit, but was thrown off by Yukihira's lack of awareness. Normally, any man she walked back would try their best to get a quick look at her attire; but the fact that Yukihira refrained made her a little flustered that he wasn't making his admiration known.

"Erina! What brings you by our dorm today?" Yukihira said, trying to emulate a friendly attitude.

"You got my message last night yes? I said I needed to talk to you in private. Is now a bad time?" Erina answered, clearly frustrated that he didn't remember her message. This was a very big deal to her, and.to think Yukihira wasn't taking it seriously made her start to become unnerved.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I forgot. Things have been really messed up lately." Yukihira said, in a lackluster tone.

Erina wasn't usually one to sympathize with others, but knowing what little she knew of Yukihira, she could sense something was off. Knowing what she knows now, she felt a little bit more compelled to understand the situation. Normally she wouldn't give the time of day; but Yukihira was now a person of interest for her and she felt a slight need to be more accommodating.

"May I come in then? We can drink tea, and talk about it if you want." Erina said, trying to not sound cold like she usually does.

"Yeah, sure. I know you wanted to talk to me. I think you should make the tea though." Yukihira answered, embarrassed that he might screw up even something as simple as tea.

"Uhh, okay." Erina replied, puzzled at the bizarre request.

Erina entered the dorm, and made her way to the kitchen. Luckily there was already a pot of tea sitting on the burner with a small message written in what appeared to be a female's handwriting.

Hope you feel better Yukihira! Tea always warms the soul :)

Erina was now definitely curious as to what was wrong with Yukihira. Just the day before, he seemed normal and today he seemed almost lifeless. She was definitely intrigued about Yukihira.

The two first years sat across from each other, each with a cup of hot ginger tea in front of them. Neither knew where to begin, and both of their minds were filled with an incredible amount of thoughts. Erina was rehearsing her speech about knowing Jōichirōs connection to Sōma. At the same time she was also curious as to what was wrong with Yukihira. On the flipside, Yukihira was still reflecting on his father's words. He also kept thinking back to Nikumi, and hoping she is okay. The very thought that he might have hurt her filled him with anger and sadness. Even worse, the idea that he may never be able to cook again shattered his passionate soul, and continued to make him feel uneasy.

"Ahem..." Erina cleared her throat, trying to open up the conversation.

"Yukihira, do you know who your father is?" Erina exclaimed, but then felt silly at the way she worded it.

"My Dad? Yeah. Jōichirō Yukihira. Alumnus of Totsuki, only he never did graduate. He was also a Polar Star resident and a number two seat on the elite council." Yukihira stated.

"Yukihira? I always that his last name was Saiba?" Erina asked.

"It is. Well, was. He changed his name when he married my mother. I guess he wanted to leave his days of Totsuki behind him." Yukihira answered.

"Well, as you know. Your Dad inspired me to become a chef. I had no idea that someone so incredible, had a son.who went to this academy as well. Much less, realize the connection that you are just like him in many ways. I only thought it was merely a coincidence during your entrance exam, and now I feel slightly guilty about giving you a hard time." Erina remorsed.

"Really? I don't mind. I'm kinda glad you haven't given any special treatment because of my Dad. I don't want people to treat me differently just because he is a prestigious underground chef, I wanna best him someday. If people gave me special favor, i'd never know what to improve on to make me better." Yukihira stated.

"While I do agree, I do feel bad at how I judged you unfairly. Your Dad made a huge impact on my life, and I would never want to disrespect him by demeaning his very own son!" Erina stated heavily as she bowed her head before Yukihira.

"I'm not so sure about that, haha." Yukihira chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"What do you mean!? You're in the Top 4 amongst your first year classmates! You have clearly established yourself as someone with great skill in this academy. Why would you demean yourself now, especially when you've been.so confident in the past." Erina questioned, taken back by his strange answer.

"Well, honestly I'm kinda in a weird funk. For some reason I can't seem to cook. I made my signature breakfast this morning, and it wasn't even passable as something you'd find in a roadside diner. I don't know why, but I can't seem to cook at the moment and it's very frustrating." Yukihira admitted.

"Yes, I've heard tales of you making appalling food. It's been said your Dad also had a knack for creating appalling food as well. Why is that?" Erina asked, clearly misunderstanding Yukihira's point.

"Oh that? Haha. It's a tradition my Dad started." Yukihira answered, uncomfortable with going into detail about his mental block with cooking. After all this was Erina Nakiri, if she realized that he wasn't able to cook, and how she idolized his father, it could put him back in a negative light.

"Why would your Dad, one of the greatest chef's in the world, have a tradition of making the nastiest food?" Erina asked, intrigued by this bizarre feat of a world class chef.

"It's to honor my mother. She was undoubtedly the worst chef imaginable. She could not cook anything, regardless of how much my father tried to help. It started back when they were younger I think. They were childhood friends growing up, and my Mom would always go over to his house and eat his amazing food. Even at a young age my Dad was really good at cooking. One day, she was determined to make a dish for him because he always cooked for her. She wanted to emulate his unique style and flair, and set out to make a dish better than he could. My Mom was really stubborn, and when she fixated on something; she was very gung-ho about it."

"One day after school my Mom had finally completed, what she believed to be the best meal ever created. My Dad said that even to this day, he has never had a meal that was more foul and disgusting than what she had prepared. My Mom never really wanted to be a chef, but she did want to make him happy and repay him with food as he had always given her. Unfortunately, she was the worst cook in all of history. She tried several times, because she was too stubborn to give up, to make a dish worthy of my father's praise; but time after time they were horrendous. As they grew up, my father went to a different school; which i now realize was Totsuki. It makes sense to me now why they didn't go to the same schools. This school was perhaps the only school my Mom couldn't get into."

"They drifted apart, but my Dad always thought about her from time to time. I guess one day, he got really burned out at school and decided to drop out completely. He stopped cooking for a while, and decided to travel Japan for a while. While out finding himself, he ran across a diner with a familiar hostess at the register. It was my Mom. She said she wanted to open up her own restaurant and that starting in the industry might help her to become a better cook. My Dad stuck around, shuttering at the idea that she could've opened up the world's worst restaurant in existence! Eventually they got married, and I suppose my Mom still tried hard to make my Dad a dish that would satisfy him."

"My Mom was very headstrong and stubborn, and she always promised my Dad: 'One day I will create something that even surpasses your skill!' Unfortunately, she died when I was really young. I guess one of the last things she said to him was 'I'm sorry I couldn't make something that was better than your skills.' To which he replied 'You already have.' He was referring to the meal she first made him when they were young. Ever since then it's always been a tradition to see how in the world my Mom could create something so horrifying, even a master chef couldn't intentionally replicate. Despite some of the grizzly concoctions we've dared to create; my Dad says we have yet to replicate such a loathsome dish."

Yukihira felt a strong sense of nostalgia, recounting memories of his mother. She was a terrible cook no doubt, probably the worst, but she also had a deep love for her family. Jōichirō fell in love with Yukihira's Mom because he never met someone who was so dense and absent minded about their craft, in making the worst food imaginable. It was her stubborn innocence and persistent desire to make him something she couldn't possibly achieve, that won his heart and eternal love. It's also a strong indication as to where Sōma's quirks come from as well.

"Wow! That's a really touching story." Erina stated, trying to not let her heartfelt emotions be known. She was actually really touched by the story of romance.

"Yeap. My Dad has never had a losing record to any chef, except the worst chef of all time. My Mom. The one chef he could never beat at making horrible food." Yukihira laughed, feeling much better for the moment remembering nostalgically all the horrible food he had to eat as kid judge to their frightening dishes.

"So what's going on with you then? You seem off today, not like your normal self. What's going on?" Erina asked, genuinely curious about Yukihira's odd behavior.

"To be honest Erina, I don't know. I can't cook properly right now. My insides are all twisted up, and my mind is completely frazzled. I don't know what to do. I have to fix it fast, or who knows what could happen?" Yukihira stated, clearly frustrated.

"It sounds like a serious problem. I know you're a skilled chef, so for you to not cook properly must be a side effect of something." Erina pondered out loud, recalling all her various training regimens to see if she knew of what could help.

Yukihira was kind of shocked at how Erina was acting towards him. Normally she'd brush him off completely, but now she seemed eager to help. It was slightly comforting, but his thoughts always returned to Nikumi. He thoughts always gravitated to her. He couldn't get her out of his mind and he still felt hopeless in his endeavors to get better.

"Well, yesterday you seemed very much normal. Did something happen between your departure from my place and this morning?" Erina asked, still working out a solution in her mind.

"Well, I found out that both Zenji and Yūki have a private shokugeki against Mitsuru and Hayami tomorrow. I also drank a little bit of saké to make Takumi feel better. And then..." Yukihira said, as he paused right before the end.

"Well the shokugeki wouldn't really unsettle your nerves so easily. Drinking saké would only make you feel like garbage the next day, but not impair your ability to cook. What else happened?" Erina asked, still looking to get to the bottom of it all.

"Well, I was having a nice chat with Nikumi under stars last night. We were talking about our friendship, then she mentioned she wasn't feeling too well, then I got your message. When I told her what the message said, she just ran off. She didn't say why, or where she was going." Yukihira said sadly.

Erina pondered for a moment .

"There is your problem! You're worried about Nikumi, and if she is okay or not. Once you confirm she is okay you'll be able to cook again!" Erina confidently stated. She really was clueless too.

Yukihira suddenly got a brief boost of confidence, and was feeling much better. His feelings longed to see Nikumi again, and just the thought of making her happy dispelled the crushing feeling he had in his body. Erina's advice was very helpful, and Yukihira was glad that it didn't cost him anything this time. Making an ally in Erina would definitely have it's benefits. Plus, having a legend to learn from was a nice sentiment too. They both exited the dorm, and Erina offered to take Yukihira to Nikumi's place. He respectively declined her generous offer, instead reasoning that it would be best to talk with her alone. Plus it would give him time to sort out how he was going to approach the conversation. Erina nodded, and departed with a friendly wave wishing Yukihira luck.

On his way over to Nikumi's dormitory, everything was floating around in his mind. His past, his time at Totsuki, and even recent events. He was trying desperately to understand how to overcome Tsozin and his cronies, how to regain his ability to cook then improve it. He also reflected to the ominous words of Fumio, Damian and Jōichirō. Damian wanted Yukihira to find himself a girlfriend, but how would that help him cook? How could he worry about girls, if he can't seem to cook now? Fumio said that it's a lesson he has to learn the hard way. His father said that he already knows what to do, he just needs to realize it. But if he already knew it, why couldn't he realize it? Yukihira struggled to understand what they were talking about. For all his clever cooking tactics, Yukihira could not realize the painfully obvious. To Yukihira, he just couldn't draw the connection. His naive, and dense mind would continue to skirt the obvious to no avail. He was making some headway though, as he knew making sure Nikumi was okay was the first step.

 **Gah! Finished with chaptah 10. What did ya think? I know I may catch fire for this chapter, but I really hope you guys like the Nikumi x Sōma pairing!!! Yes, I must confess I only wrote this fanfiction so I could pair them together. Megumi x Ryō as well. Alice x Takumi also a possibility? For you Erina fans, sorry but the O.G writers got it wrong. I will personally P.M you why I believe this, and can back it all up (if you've read the manga of course). Anywho, I am eager to hear your responses to this chapter. I'm sure mistakes are plenty and maybe some parts seem choppy but I don't have an editor so sorry haha. Plus, Sōma's Mom's back story!!!! Ahh, what did you think? Isn't it just perfect? I was so proud of myself when I thought of it while reading the Manga I knew I had to shoehorn it in somewhere! Oh man. So yeah, next chapter will be quite dark and Tsozin will do more douchey things to be a douchebag. Stay tuned, and feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for reading.**


	11. On The Chopping Block

**Well, after last the two chapters we enter into the final parts of the story. I realize there hasn't been much of the Food Wars! usual candor in the last few chapters so i'ma do my best to add some filler. I'm so excited to get over this last hurdle, because the final chapters are what i've been dying to write this whole time. Hope you like the direction, and with enough encouragement I believe I have a continuation story lined up that's not as serious, and more of the Food Wars shenanigans we all love. Let me know readers!**

 **Chapter 11: On The Chopping Block**

Yukihira finally arrived outside the dorm where Nikumi usually resides at. Surprisingly he's never been to her side of the campus. Yukihira felt flushed with anxiety, nervous as to how the impending conversation would unfold. If he could just figure out exactly what he did wrong, he'd certainly be able to fix it and make amends for upsetting Nikumi. The thought of seeing her again, sparked a rush of excitement and motivated to knock on her door in the strong hopes she would be available to talk to him.

Yukihira approached her door and prepared himself one last time before he knocked. He stood there riddled with guilt and nervousness, but he knew that his friend was upset and he needed to make things right. He just prayed to God that she didn't ask him to cook. That would be embarrassing.

The door opened slowly revealing only a small crack while Nikumi peeked half her face out to see who it was. It was Yukihira! She was still feeling hungover from the night before, but her emptiness felt even worse as she too was distraught over her feelings for Yukihira. However, this slight moment seeing his wide goofy grin eased her emotions just a little bit; reminding her that she still wanted to be with him despite his relationship with Erina.

In her mind, she was convinced that Erina had confessed to Yukihira her adoration for him. It caused her to be jealous because how could a she, stack up to the great Erina Nakiri! Erina was world class in both cooking, prestige, and beauty. Any guy that had even the slightest chance of being with her, would undoubtedly be at her whim. Nikumi thought that she couldn't even stack up to Erina and that Yukihira deserved to be with someone incredible. She knew that he'd be happy with someone like Erina as his partner. On the other hand, she couldn't bear the thought of Yukihira being with anyone else but her, and it caused her heart to break. She was so close to confessing herself to him, only to be upstaged by the great Erina Nakiri. (Teenage girls man, this is really how they think. True talk.)

"Hey Nikumi! I... uh..." Yukihira started strongly, only to get choked up on what to say.

"I... Uh... I just wanted to check up in you haha. Fumio was worried you might've been sick or something, and I was worried too because you're my friend haha. And... uh... I just hope I didn't upset you or anything... because if I did I'm sorry and... uhh... what i mean to say is... haha... uhm..." Yukihira rambled out.

Yukihira's mind was completely non-functional at this point. He had never really known how to approach feelings with other people. His whole has been consumed with cooking and competition, he never really knew how to show friendliness to people with words. He would always cook his friends something, and that would make them feel better. Unfortunately this time, he's greatest talent was not at his disposal.

"Oh? Yeah. I'm fine. Things are fine. I just felt really sick, and got super embarrassed I might've thrown up haha." Nikumi lied, embarrassed that it was all she could think of as an excuse.

"You could've used the restroom at Polar Star, nobody would've minded." Yukihira smiled back, relieved that she was just sick.

"I know. I just didn't want anyone to worry or anything. They were all having so much fun, I didn't want to ruin the night." Nikumi said with a red face, clearly lying.

"Oh? Well I see. You're feeling better right? I was afraid I did something to upset and it's been bugging me since you ran off." Yukihira said, trying to be comforting.

"Yeah, i'm fine now. Good to go!" Nikumi exaggerated, explicitly lying at this point.

"Hey, well it's Sunday. The rest of the gang are out for Ice Cream. Did you maybe want to go?" Yukihira asked, feeling infinitely more confident now that Nikumi expressed she was okay.

"Yeah, hold on and let me change real quick." Nikumi said, feeling a small spark of hope. Being around Yukihira made her feel better, though her mind and feelings were still in great conflict.

Yukihira stood outside her door patiently, finally feeling an intense amount of relief fly off his chest. He was glad that he didn't upset Nikumi, and was even eager to see what she might wear while they walked for ice cream. As all the negative emotions left his body, he felt a warm feeling that he felt last night. When he touched Nikumi's hand, he felt a warm calmness within; and without all the negativity clouding his mind, an interesting thought popped into his head.

Yukihira imagined that night again. Instead of her running off, she leaned in and kissed him. The very thought of Nikumi kissing him, sent a wave of giddy excitement throughout his entire being. He felt a surge of ecstasy and even started to smile harder than he ever thought possible at the idea of Nikumi and him sharing such a moment. His heart fluttered and his mind was etching her pure beauty in the moonlight. He envisioned the angel he saw when he fell down, that gently reached out to him. She, the beautiful Nikumi, kissed him softly and that sent his mind in a daze. His aura beamed with joy, and his entire body started to feel hot.

The door opened wide and Nikumi stepped out in her attire. Yukihira twisted his head slightly and was amazed by her outfit. Nikumi was wearing a dark green long-sleeve shirt, with the ends customarily rolled up past her elbows. The neck was low cut, as usual, which revealed her tan cleavage pronounced seductively. She wasn't exposing her midriff though, and instead of shorts, opted for black jean pants tucked inside her customary brown heel boots. She was wearing a black belt hanging slightly at an angle across her waist, and the top part of her jeans were unbuttoned, but fully zipped up. It was a modest look, but it fit Nikumi perfectly. The jeans outlined her amazing lower half, while her upper body was still enhanced by the low cut shirt. It looked badass, and Yukihira was captivated nonetheless.

Seeing Nikumi look like this, paired with his previous thoughts, instantly shot fear into his core. Nikumi was breathtaking, and now Yukihira feared she couldn't like someone like him in that way. This thought clamped down into his heart, and the doubt it cast over him suddenly forced him to clam up in her presence. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't feeling awful like he had been all morning, but now he had no confidence whatsoever to be found. Nikumi was way out of reach for him, and this caused his heart to despair. Still, being in her presence made him feel good enough to not want to leave and he faked a smile, while the headed out the dorm.

The two young teens walked down the sidewalk, nearing the town market. Neither of them said a single word to each other, as both felt unworthy of each other's company. They walked in silence reinforcing their misguided ideas about each other, not realizing if either of them opened up; the entire situation could be resolved. Luckily for them, the Polar Star Gang was walking in a pack and Satoshi recognized Yukihira and Nikumi immediately. He waved them over with a large smile, hoping Yukihira felt better about everything.

"Hey you two! Enjoying the crisp air of first winter?" Satoshi said happily, hoping to elicit a positive response.

Both their faces became flushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah! Just hoping to catch up with you guys haha." Yukihira said nervously with a smile.

"It really is a nice day. Looks like Ryō is still hungover though. Is he okay?" Nikumi stated, trying to deflect the conversation off them.

"Who Ryō? Oh yeah, that's his normal look ahaha! Lousy bum always looks like a zombie." Alice said jokingly, trying to rile him up.

"Did you figure out your problem yet Yukihira!?" Yūki blurted out.

"Eh!?!!" The group exclaimed in shock.

"What problem Yukihira?" Nikumi asked, looking at Yukihira with a concerned look.

Yukihira's face started to flush red with embarrassment.

"Nothing ahaha, just had a little hangover sickness this morning; that's all!" He smiled widely, trying to hide the truth.

"Yukihira made the most bland breakfast this morning! He can't cook anymore!" Yūki stated bluntly.

The group all fell down comically in shock.

"What? We all tasted right?" Yūki asked, unaware of how rude she was being.

"Yukihira! You can't cook anymore!? Why!?" Nikumi asked, staring at him with deep concern now.

Yukihira was frozen with shock and embarrassment. His entire body was bright red, and his dreams of getting a kiss from Nikumi shattered.

"Why didn't you tell me Yukihira!?!? This is serious! What's going on?" Nikumi panicked.

One of things that Nikumi loved about Yukihira was his ability to cook impressive meals. If Yukihira had a problem in that department she would do anything to help. Unfortunately, Yukihira's simple mind couldn't comprehend her expression for concern and mistook it for disappointment.

"I... I... don't know. Something is locking me up inside and I can't cook properly. I don't know why and I'm trying to figure it out." Yukihira said, sour that any hope that he might have had with Nikumi was fading.

"It's okay Yukihira! We'll help you out! We are all here for you!" Ryōko stated, trying to make him feel better.

Sitting outside a café table across the sidewalk from them, were two familiar figures that were hiding discreetly behind newspapers.

"Yukihira Sōma has lost his ability to cook?" Mitsuru whispered softly to his partner.

"Oh boy! Tsozin will love to hear about this! This is absolutely perfect!" Hayami whispered loudly, almost letting her presence be known.

Two started to cackle quietly behind their newspapers, as Hayami whipped out her phone and began to relay the news to Tsozin immediately. This fit into his plan perfectly. Overwhelmed with intense confidence, the got up from their table quickly and decided to take advantage of the opportunity.

"What are you Polar Losers doing out here? Shouldn't you be preparing for your shokugeki tomorrow!? Are you not taking the challenges in this school seriously?" Mitsuru instigated loudly.

"How dare you scrubs try insult our match by not taking it seriously!" Hayami said in a sharp insult.

"The two dogs come out to bark before they bite hmmm?" Ryōko mocked.

Hayami's face started to steam.

"What did you say scrub!? Insulting your superiors!? How dare you!" Hayami sharply replied.

"You guys are being superior jerks!!" Megumi loudly spoke, tired of hearing her friends be insulted.

Everyone snapped their heads at Megumi, while she had an aggressive face. The innocent Megumi was really starting to express her thoughts more apparently.

Hayami flung herself back in utter shock. Her face filled with horror as she was insulted by lower class-men. Her rage started to burn inside her.

"You bitch! How dare you! How dare you! How dare you!.." Hayami hysterically said, raising her aggression and frustration as she was at a loss for words.

Ryō instantly turned from a dull, zombie like expression to a fierce demonic fury at the sound of Hayami's insult towards Megumi. The mad dog was infuriated.

"HOW DARE YOU insult the honor of this academy with your cheap underhanded tactics reserved for swindlers and street thieves. You are nothing of superiority to the likes of anyone here. Even the weakest student chef at this academy has more substance than you two frauds, and your slimy leader Tsozin!" Ryō raged darkly, spreading what seemed to an aura of pure malice and darkness.

Hayami's mind snapped in fury. Steam flushed out of her head, and her antics became hysterically embarrassing as she began to spaz out.

"It seems this is getting nowhere. Regardless of your insults to the integrity of Elite Number 6 and Elite Number 7, we still expect you to perform your best tomorrow at our private shokugeki! Good luck with that haha." Mitsuru said calmly, trying to ease the tension before Hayami has another aneurysm.

"Oh we'll be ready! Don't you worry!" Zenji stated confidently adjusting his glasses.

"Oh? Is that so young man? Perhaps YOU may be ready, but are your friends?" Mitsuru said goadingly, eyes locked specifically on Yukihira.

Hayami realized that yet again, they have gotten under the skins of the Polar Star chefs, and it was clear they knew of Yukihira's issue. She recomposed herself, almost miraculously.

"Well there you have it then. Tomorrow at Nine, be ready to give it your all. I know we will. Ahaha." Hayami chuckled, as her and Mitsuru left the crew to stew in their riled up emotions. As they walked out of sight, Takumi spoke up angrily.

"Everytime! Everytime they come around, they always get to us!" Takumi said with a clenched fist.

"Why are they so headstrong about challenging us all the time?" Alice asked.

"Because we're the best of our first years. If they find a way to defeat us, what hope do any of them have to succeed? This school is notorious for having such high standards for excellence, that most of the applicants will never graduate. Still, this system Tsozin plans to implement will further dwindle the number of incredible applicants and hopefuls. We give the others hope to do better, and if we fail. How can they hope to beat him?" Satoshi said wisely.

"That doesn't sound too comforting, and now they know about Yukihira! We have to help him figure out a way to get his cooking back." Nikumi stated assuredly.

"Yes, troubling as this may come; it may again prove for Tsozin to overplay his hand. If he believes he has an assured victory, we may be able to convince him to wager something that would ruin his plan for sure!" Ryōko stated, thinking about the situation.

"In our match tomorrow, we'll be able to get a glimpse of what those two can do. We will also see if there is any way we can exploit details of Tsozin's real plan and find a spot to attack it." Zenji added, adjusting his glasses.

"The fact still remains, I can't cook. Tsozin will definitely want to jump on this opportunity quickly. Plus, with his victory tomorrow he will surely have something to do with Polar Star." Yukihira said sadly.

"Indeed! We have to get you back in cooking spirits! You can't be defeated!" Nikumi said confidently.

The rest of the group agreed, but they first decided to put forth all their effort into helping Zenji and Yūki prepare. Although their loss was assured, they couldn't give the impression of feeling defeated. Tsozin's arrogance would lead him to eventually stretch his reach far, and there will eventually be a weak spot to exploit.

Everyone was anxiously awaiting Zenji and Yūki to return from their private match with Hayami and Mitsuru. Hopefully they gained valuable insight as to what was going on. Alice, Takumi, Ryōko, Satoshi, Yukihira, Nikumi, Megumi, Ryō, Akira all awaited quietly at the table. Several of them eagerly awaiting to see how Tsozin's plan will unfold. The Dormitory's main door opened, and two figures stood in the doorway.

Yūki and Zenji both looked defeated. Their spirit was insurmountably crushed by their private shokugeki, and they also had in their hands a formal manilla envelope with the stamp of the Elite Council. The group quickly expressed their concern, and motioned for them to sit down so they could talk about what happened.

"It... it... it was horrifying; I've never seen such a display!" Zenji said coldly, as if life was fleeting from his soul.

"They were monsters! Vicious... vicious monsters!" Yūki whimpered.

"Are you guys alright? What happened?" Alice asked sympathetically.

The rest of the group listened in carefully.

"Mitsuru Kobayashi and Hatami Miyamoto; the twin devils..." Zenji began.

"The contest was to prepare a flambé meal for the judges. One dessert, and one main course meal. With only 15 minutes for collaboration and acquiring of ingredients, then forty-five minutes to complete the task, Yūki and I had to start right away. Yuki suggested she knew a quail recipe that could be turned into a flambé and I remember in my studies about making a bananas foster. Our first hurdle was getting quail for Yūki. They were able to get it right away, but Yūki had to prepare it as it was still alive! She knew how to prepare it, but removing the rib cage would take time. So it was on me to get the rest of the ingredients." Zenji continued as he adjusted his glasses.

"Of course their ingredients were practically already laid out, and they were casually cooking while the judges eyed our every move. I quickly prepared a marinate for my quails as I quickly feathered and gutted them. The judges showed unease at witnessing me do this portion in front of them. I paid them no attention as I poured into a large bowl, a mixture of fish sauce and oyster sauce, a marinade for the quail. While the quail was marinating, I quickly fired up a frying pan, and tossed the quail bones in. I added white wine, sultanas, chicken stock, shallots, and garni."

"I figured the best chance at beating them, was to create a complex and intricate dish of flavors. Straining out the gross stuff that bubbled up, I strained it and collected the liquid and put it back into the pan to thicken the liquid into a sauce. The quails were done, and it was time for fire so I fried up another pan and placed the quail in until they browned. After they were finished, I poured Cognác over them and they burst into flames. Once the flames died down, I added the sauce mix from the other pan. After cooking it a little bit longer, I transferred them to a plate and added more sauce and waited to sprinkle more Cognác on it to serve to the judges. By that time Zenji was also complete." Yūki explained.

"I knew a bananas foster didn't take long to prepare or cook, so I used this time to observe carefully around the room. I couldn't recognize the judges, and I assumed they were all from the bureau. Interestingly, a man entered in the middle of our shokugeki to deliver a message in the judge's ears. He had very strong identical look to Tsozin, and I can only assume that it was indeed his father. To cover up my prying eyes, I was manually extracting vanilla from vanilla beans to make the bananas foster and to make the vanilla ice cream."

"You see, I figured it would impress the judges if I made the ice cream from scratch by making the cream with creamed milk, sugar and vanilla extract. I then used a liquid nitrogen cooler to flash freeze the cream. To prevent it from becoming a giant block of ice, I set it in a thermal box to warm the ice cream evenly for a few minutes until is was rich and smooth, but still cold enough to retain it's ice cream appearance. I fried up the butter, rum, and cinnamon in a frying pan and dipped my bananas into it until they were fried. At the same time Yūki was finishing her dish as well. With precise timing, I was able to plate the mixture and sprinkle it with rum and together we lit both our dishes to create the flambé dishes." Zenji explained, adjusting his glasses.

"The judges praised our meals for being presented nicely, and especially Yūki for making the quail perfectly after having to manually feather and gut it." Zenji continued.

"Don't short yourself, your made-from-scratch ice cream also wowed them; and your technique for extracting vanilla straight from the beans really impressed them. They loved our dishes, and gave us a lot of praise." Yūki said, with a sad undertone.

"However, the two devils were done almost instantly after ours were done. They presented the chefs with Steak Diane and something Hayami called Bombe Alaska. They judges were absolutely floored with their creations, they taunted us profusely with their techniques. Like how Hayami also used the liquid nitrogen cooler to freeze the ice cream mold she made for the Alaska desert, that way it maintained it's shape until they were finished with the Steak Diane. Mitsuru boasted about how he made the sauce first, then pounded the sauce into the steaks by coating them in salt to dry them out, then allowing the steaks to absorb the unthickened sauce." Zenji stated, adjusting his glasses once again.

"One of the judges was an American, and was absolutely blown away by their dish. Another judge was entranced by Hayami's Alaska Bombe dish, and couldn't get over how 'cool' it looked. We lost without a single vote in our favor; which we expected. But I do believe the judges praise was honest, but they were clearly hand picked for Hayami and Mitsuru. I'm not sure we could've beaten them either even if it was a fair match. We tried their dish, and you can tell they have a devilish way with their cooking styles. Both were incredibly packed with flavor, that it overwhelmed the taste buds entirely. There was an intensity to the dish that you could almost feel their obsession in each bite." Yūki added.

"Unfortunately, they revealed the results of the Shokugeki and that's when things got bad. As we walked out of the privatekitchen, Tsozin was waiting with an entourage of men in suits. They were all wearing the bureau pin on their lapels. Tsozin wanted to add insult to injury, and he managed to do just that." Zenji said angrily as he clenched a fist.

"Well well well, it seems it's the two side characters who had the chance to shine. Not too bright are you?" Tsozin said condescendingly, eliciting a chuckle from his entourage.

"Hey! We did our best, and actually managed to impress the judges even.though they were in your pocket the whole time!" Yūki snapped furiously.

"Oh..? Accusing me of being dishonest again? How droll. You brats are nothing but a testament to failing standards from the Polar Star Dormitory. In fact, because you lost today, Polar Star Dormitory is under academic review!" Tsozin boasted.

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter. Cheaters never win, you'll see!" Zenji snapped.

"Oh...? Ooooh." Tsozin cooed, before chuckling.

"What's so funny!?" Yūki shouted.

"It's interesting you mentioned cheaters little one, because as it turns out; Polar Star is the one with cheater's isn't it?" Tsozin mocked.

"Why! How dare you! Nobody in Polar Star ever cheated! How dare you say that about our Dormitory!" Yūki snapped furiously.

"Don't impugn my honor little brat, facts are facts. I happen to have an official investigation report conducted by the Shokugeki Bureau on behalf of the Elite Council, because I assumed you'd both lose and Polar Star is under academic review, and there are some interesting inquiries on two of your residents. Yukihira Sōma and Megumi Tadokoro! Cheating is not tolerated in Totsuki Academy! See for yourself" Tsozin bellowed as he tossed the manilla envelope to Zenji.

Everyone in the room was completely shocked. Everyone's mouths were wide open. Everyone quickly eyed the envelop in Zenji's hands, and quickly started to draw conclusions.

"This is bogus! There is no way either of them cheated! Tsozin is just flat out lying. We can take this to the board right now, and catch him red handed!" Ryōko stated, slamming her fist on the ground.

Zenji looked down in shame. Yūki also looked away as he passed the envelope on the table in front of them. Everyone was scared to open it, and Zenji's expression did not help the situation. How could Yukihira and Megumi be accused of cheating? Satoshi quickly grabbed the envelope, frustrated at all the games Tsozin was playing.

"It's another trick! It's all part of this stupid game!" Satoshi said angrily, as he pulled out the files. What he read, changed his attitude instantly.

"Well, what's it say! Read it Satoshi! Now!" Ryō yelled.

"After considerable investigation, the deputy investigator Hitori Īto has concluded that Yukihira Sōma and Megumi Tadokoro are guilty of academic ethical violations of conduct within Totsuki Academy. Yukihira Sōma's admission into Totsuki was ruled invalid due to failing the entrance examination administered by Erina Nakiri, overseer of transfer applicants into Totsuki Academy. The Totsuki Academy director, Senzaemon Nakiri, neglected to review Miss Nakiri's valid assessment of Yukihira Sōma's application and violated the Totsuki Academy constitutional bylaws (something legal sounding). Due to Yukihira's false admission, Megumi Tadokoro was able to lift an academic suspension in which, should she have received another E rating, would result in immediate expulsion. Yukihira's involvement in Instructor Roland Chapelle's classroom on day one, allowed Megumi Tadokoro to sidestep an automatic failing grade. Several students of the class went on record to verify that Megumi had added way too much salt mixture to her dish, and would've certainly received an E grade. Although this was a team challenge, Yukihira's admission into Totsuki is not a valid admission and therefore hindered the appropriate measures of Totsuki's educational methods for evaluating students. It is the belief of this investigator, that Yukihira Sōma and Academy Director Senzaemon Nakiri worked in cohorts with each other to surpass entrance requirements. Yukihira Sōma's legal guardian: Jōichirō Saiba is a known associate of Senzaemon Nakiri. It is further advised by this investigator's recommendation that Yukihira Sōma be immediately expelled from Totsuki and Megumi Tadokoro to undergo a formal expulsion board trial to determine her continued eligibility into Totsuki. Signed Hitori Īto, Deputy Investigator to the Shokugeki Administration Bureau: Totsuki Academy Division."

The room was in complete bewilderment. Megumi's eyes swelled up with tears, as she immediately ran off into her room as fast as possible. Alice gave a hard nudge to Ryō indicating that that was his cue to do something. Ryō still in shock from the news, slowly got up and went after her calmly while still filtering through what Satoshi has just read. Yukihira was frozen in complete shock. Everybody was floored by the news.

"But... but... this doesn't make sense! Senzaemon Nakiri is the director of the academy! His word is law. So what if he allowed Yukihira to enter the academy?" Nikumi asked, still reeling from the news about her friend.

"It doesn't matter. The director still has to follow the rules set by the constitutional bylaws. In this event, Yukihira's application should have gone under review by the Elite Council where Erina would've voiced her decision and we would put it to a vote. This was not done however, and even Senzaemon Nakiri cannot overstep school rules." Satoshi said calmly, clenching his fist.

"Wow! My cousin royally screwed you over Yukihira! I'm so sorry." Alice said vehemently, pulling out her phone to message Erina right away.

Because of you, your Grandfather and Yukihira are being accused of cheating!

Alice texted angrily, as she mashed the buttons on her phone.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the dormitory door. Zenji got up quickly to see who would be knocking on their door at such a time. It was Erina Nakiri! As he opened the door to reveal her standing there, the entire room glared at her in contempt. Erina flinched back in confusion as to why everyone was staring at her with such contempt. Had the match between Zenji and Yūki gone so horribly? She wanted to visit Polar Star to see how things turned out, because despite her icy exterior, she still cared about her fellow students especially if Tsozin is involved.

"Is something wrong guys?" Erina said innocently, still scared of everyone's expression.

"Why did you fail Yukihira's application into Totsuki? Why!? What reason!? Why! Why!" Nikumi stood up and shouted at her. Nikumi was greatly disturbed by the news, and her emotions towards Yukihira were manifesting strongly.

Erina's face turned to one of horror. She remembers that day, when she had to review transfer applicants into Totsuki. She remembered how cold she was to Yukihira, and how she lied about his dish because of her proud. That moment for her was now one of shame and guilt, knowing that he was the son of her idol chef. The mere memory caused her to feel nauseous with guilt. Unsure of how to answer she fumbled out her response.

"I... I... I just didn't think he was Totsuki material at the time. Clearly he proved my initial assessment wrong." Erina stammered, trying to save face.

"You said it was disgusting. I poured everything into that dish, and made it perfectly and you said it was disgusting!" Yukihira said angrily, bitter that he now knew the truth about how he got accepted into Totsuki.

"Disgusting!? Disgusting!!! What!?!?!" Alice shouted furiously.

"Erina Nakiri you should know better and be ashamed! Because of your stupid arrogance and pride, your Grandfather and Yukihira are being accused of cheating! Even worse, poor Megumi is suspected of cheating too! Look what you've done!" Alice continued, insulted that her own blood could've done something so horrid.

Erina felt gut punch of guilt. Her entire body wanted to collapse, and her heart felt weighed by grief. Her dishonesty had come full circle now, and two people she respected are now being looked at with negative views. It was too much to bear, she tried desperately to hide it; but tears started to well up in her eyes. Her pride had given way to a much more insidious crime. Erina fell to her knees in weakness, and began to cry.

The room's frustration quickly turned to sympathy. Ryōko stood up and rushed over to comfort her.

"Guys! Can't you see what is going on here! Tsozin is tearing us apart! He has once again gotten under skins, and now we are all being emotional and not thinking clearly!" Akira stated, no longer able to deal with the situation.

"Come on! You guys are chef's! World class at that! Times are stressful, but you keep saying how you will each help each other out. Damian said we have to watch out for each other. All of us. Now I may not be the most invested, or open in the group but we got to pull it together! We can figure a way out of this. Yes Erina made a mistake, but who are you to place blame! We all make mistakes, but we also make good decisions too! Let's all take a breath, and come back at dinner and formulate a strategy. We're on the ropes right now, but we gotta find a way to win." Akira stated, realizing how much he actually cared about his friends.

The room nodded in agreement. Yukihira was at a breaking point. He couldn't cook, he doesn't believe he's good enough for Nikumi, and now he's accused of being a cheater. He wanted to call his Dad, but given the circumstances it would just make things worse. He needed to get away and clear his head. He got up and headed towards the door. Nikumi noticed this and went after him, sensing he was troubled.

Erina and Ryōko went into the living room, along with the rest of them as they went to strategize about their next move.

Ryō quietly opened the door to Megumi's room, to see tear drops on a picture frame of her family she was holding in her lap. Ryō felt something akin to sadness, and couldn't help but compel himself to sit down next to her. After all she comforted him the night before, and he still needed her to help him find his way. He sat down softly next to her and placed his arm around her shoulder. Megumi instantly buried her wet face into his shoulder, and began to cry softly.

Ryō felt her tears on his shirt, and his heart felt soft and hurt. His inner darkness was being thrown into turmoil as he felt angry, and terrible sadness for his friend. Ryō didn't know how to be comforting, and wondered what he could possibly say to relate to her. Unbeknownst to him, his presence was enough. Megumi felt her sadness slowly dissipate as she felt Ryō's warmness on her body. She was crushed by the accusations, but even more by the insinuation that she wasn't good enough for Totsuki. She started to sniffle, as her tears dried up, and Ryō's warmth felt better and better with each moment.

Ryō tried his best to sympathize, and dug deep within himself to say something meaningful. He felt a strong urge to connect with Megumi, and noticing her light aura was dim, decided to speak. From seemingly nowhere a wave of insight entered his mind and without his knowing, found the right words to say.

"Megumi, you are good enough. They say I'm a mad dog in the kitchen, and I've cooked everyday of my life for as long as I can remember. Each day forced me to be better than the last. I've worked so hard, so passionately towards my craft; I even got lost in it. When we battled in the elections I barely won against you. At the time, I brushed it off in arrogance; but now I see you are great chef. Anyone who can match me truly has to do it with equal amounts of dedication and care that I demand of myself. Who cares what others say? They don't know you, and they didn't know me. I was always just another stepping stone for someone else. To even be considered that, drove me into a dark rage. I wouldn't ever be someone's stepping stone!" Ryō said.

"Megumi, I got lost in my world; absorbed in some sort of dark trance where cooking was all I knew how to do. If I ever let up for a moment, someone might snatch it right from under me. I treated you the same way, like an enemy come to take what I earned. I realize now, you were just a friend eager to witness my best and test it with yours. You have incredible talent as a chef, and to be so unsure of yourself is a discredit to you and your opponent. Likewise, I've learned from you that to dismiss your opponent is a disservice to yourself and them. I don't think you deserve to go, and I'll stand behind you one hundred percent; because I believe you are a good chef." Ryō said, softly as the words of insight pierced Megumi's heart.

Megumi had almost completely forgotten about everything. Hearing Ryō say something so insightful, so perfect melted away the darkness that was dimming her inner light. For so long she was hesitant about her abilities, to humble to acknowledge her own skill. Yet, she was battling titans in the chef world and was nearly their equal. She was good enough to be in Totsuki, and she felt an inner wave of energy surge through her body. She looked into Ryō's eyes, and for the first time she knew she felt something special. There was a flush redness in her cheeks, and her current position seemed embarrassing if anyone else saw. She saw in eyes a man covered in a darkness, as someone she wanted to give her light too. With Ryō's belief in her, she felt she could do anything; and that sparked the seed of love in her heart.

Megumi felt a warm soothing feeling overtake her. Time was nonexistent, and it was just two souls standing together on the line between darkness and light. Ryō would be her confidence, and her strength to overcome her obstacles. His raw, furious, mad passion the flames to her light that she carries within. She didn't have to guess anymore what this feeling was. It was love. With this new found confidence, she lifted herself from Ryō and stood before him with her head held high. Both of her fists were balled up, and she exhibited an aura of enlightenment. Pure light. Ryō witnessed this, and for the first time; he had a soft smile in his face.

Megumi looked down at Ryō, who was still sitting on her bed, and she blushed for a moment before taking his hand.

"Ryō, you've endured many trials in your life. For so long you've walked alone, and fought to stay on your feet. You entered a world of darkness, and not even Alice could bring you out of it. You saw everyone as an enemy, and your goal was out there; but you could never see where. I think I know where your passion is Ryō. It's not just to be the best, with others to bow down and grovel at their lesser selves. You cook so fiercely, because you want people to find you. You cook with unbridled passion, darkening the world around you in hopes that others will find you and stay for your cooking." Megumi started to say wisely.

"I think you've felt lost because you spent so much time in a dark place, you forgot to turn on the light and see how much people love your food. I think you've stayed in darkness too long, to see your goal is not that far away. Know this Ryō, even if you can't see the others that love your cooking; know that I Love your cooking. Let me be your light Ryō." Megumi ended softly, locking eyes with him.

Megumi's words pierced the inner darkness within Ryō's heart. As he looked at her gentle beauty, and listened to her words, he felt drawn to her. The truth of her soft words, and newfound confidence behind them, only made him realize how right she was. His passion was for others to find him. He was so dismissive of others, only now did he realize that people didn't want to just battle him. They wanted to eat his creations, and thank him for his hard work and dedication. A giant swirl of pleasant emotion overcame him. It was as if he was all alone in a cold dark cave, only to be illuminated instantly by a warm light. He stood up, looking deep into Megumi's eyes.

"If you will be my light, i'll be your darkness." Ryō said softly.

Without hesitation or fear anymore, Ryō leaned in closer. Megumi, feeling confident and self assured leaned in with him. Together their lips locked, both heads tilted slightly in opposite directions. Light and Dark, coming together in beautiful harmony. Time completely stopped, the weights and troubles they had seemed lost entirely. There was nothing between them, except themselves. As they shared a long passionate kiss, Megumi wrapped her arms Ryō and Ryō returned the gesture and embraced each other with a warm hug completely.

Yukihira walked out the door in a swirl of conflict and emotion. His mind was overwhelmed with confusion. All he ever wanted to do was to become a better chef, and ever since his father closed down the diner, Yukihira's world had flipped upside down. He was losing everything that meant anything to him, and even his attempt at romance was in complete disaster. Yukihira started to grow more angry and rage started to boil in his blood. He never felt this kind of anger. Even when his father antagonized him and teased him, he never felt pure wrath. Everything crumbling before him he wanted to scream out loud.

Yukihira felt a soft hand on his shoulder. It was Nikumi. Nikumi could sense from her touch, that Yukihira was distraught. She too was angry, but it wasn't for her but for Yukihira. As much as she felt inferior to Erina, she still wanted to be there for him. After all, how could she try to be with a great man like Yukihira when she boldly lied about the one thing that mattered most! This is what drew out Nikumi's anger, but she had to set aside her frustrations for now because her friend was slipping away. She had no idea what to say or do, and her emotions took hold of her. She had followed him quietly for quite a distance, and they were in the park not too far from Polar Star.

Her emotions charged within her, and she couldn't hold back anymore. She quickly grabbed Yukihira's arm, and spun him around aggressively and gave him a tight hug. Yukihira was caught off guard by this sudden gesture and didn't know what to do. His confusion went into overdrive trying to make sense of everything. Yukihira had no clue what to think, and despite all his emotions; he physically felt warm. Nikumi's large breasts were like pillows for his head, as his left cheek rested on them softly. This was the closest a woman's chest has ever been to his face, since the time of his mother. Yukihira was slightly hunched over, as he was taller than Nikumi by a small amount. He didn't mind. His mind wasn't at all calm, but everything did seem to be irrelevant at the warm feeling he felt being held tightly against her.

Nikumi smiled softly, as she held Yukihira close. She confirmed her feelings for him were true as she was deeply satisfied cradling his head on her bosom. Still, she could feel the discord in his body and couldn't help but feel empathetic towards him. She didn't want to let go of him. She tried so many times to get this close to Yukihira before, she wasn't about to let go anytime soon. For Nikumi, it would take the devil himself to pull her away from Yukihira. Everything was silent around them, and Nikumi tried her best to convey her comfort to Yukihira without uttering a word.

Footsteps were heard off in the distance, and Nikumi quickly released Yukihira with a hint of fear in her posture.

 **Great oogly moogly I am feeling it! Gosh, I hope you guys are liking the direction of this story. I literally am salivating at the ending now. The stage is finally set, the end is nigh. I'm so excited to finish this I want to continue writing some more. I know I'm reaching a little bit with the "cheating" thing, but I couldn't figure out any other way to increase the pressure on Yukihira. So suspend some disbelief a little bit. And Ryō and Megumi!? What!? Did you like it? Please say you did. I know it seems way out of character for both of them, but I'm not a manga writer and anime clichés are for the cannon. This is how I see romance. But damn, damn, it's gotta be good right? Anywho, I believe the next two chapters will be the ending. Contemplating on a third for the Epilogue, or to set up a sequel if there is enough fans that want to read more of the story I wrote. A lot of things are coming into place, and the last part I've thought about since the beginning. Let me know what you think! Get excited! Thanks for reading.**


	12. The Legacy of Polar Star

**We** **ll, I'm envisioning everything now as it comes together. Another of my favorite techniques in writing: Rising Action. In this incredible part one of the ending, we will see the showdown we've all waited for. It's coming, and stories will reach their conclusion. I'm so excited, I couldn't wait to write this so I'm plowing right in! Hopefully it meets your expectations, and I really hope you like it. A good amount of thought went into this, so I really hope it satisfies your patience that many of you have waited so long for. Thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter 12: The Legacy of Polar Star**

Nikumi felt fear fester into her heart. She promised that nothing could remove her from Yukihira, unless it was the devil himself. Unfortunately, even thinking of the devil causes him to appear. The footsteps were loud and authoritative. Every step placed as is was meant to placed. An older man, with a jaw line of hardened warrior, a white robe and scars to match. His flowing grey hair exuded an heir of wisdom and experience. The only thing that could remove Nikumi from Yukihira: Senzaemon Nakiri!

"Master Nakiri Sir!" Nikumi exclaimed loudly as she bowed her head quickly.

"Master Nakiri Sir!" Yukihira said, imitating the same gesture.

It was incredibly rare, virtually unheard of for any student to personally be in Senzaemon's presence. Very few students have the honor of Senzaemon's presence as a judge, much less to speak to him directly. This was the most renowned man in the entire culinary community. No chef that was worth anything, did not know who the great Senzaemon Nakiri was. Any great chef that was of some degree of fame, knew of the legend. Senzaemon was the food demon, whose very words was practical prophesy in the culinary community. Because of his esteemed stature, students that failed miserably out of Totsuki were ostracized by everyone; and those that received his praise were glorified. The entire culinary world heralded him with the utmost respect, and even his many enemies dare not face him directly. Not many souls have tasted a dish prepared by Senzaemon, and the legend states: A dish served by Senzaemon Nakiri will be like food served from a God. Any food eaten afterwards would lose all appeal, and only a dish served by Senzaemon Nakiri could satisfy the palate. This is why he was known as the "Food's Demon King!" His meals were both a blessing and a curse. Why he was here at this moment was very strange, almost like an ex machina of sorts if this were a story. (:-p)

The two students remained in the formal bow position until he stood directly before them. His facial expression was his usual rugged, unamused face. He looked down at the both of them, and a sharp fear caused them to tremble slightly.

"Yukihira Sōma and Mito Ikumi, what are two Totsuki students roaming about in the evening?" He asked sternly, with little change in his tone of voice.

"Master Nakiri Sir, we were just getting some fresh air. We had just received some devastating news!" Nikumi stated hesitantly, still in fear of his presence.

"Hmm... referring to the investigation by the Administration Bureau no doubt." He said, as he gripped his chin in rigid contemplation.

"Master Nakiri Sir, why did you go against school rules to allow me entry into Totsuki Academy?" Yukihira asked plainly.

"Miss Mito, would allow myself and Mr. Yukihira a moment to converse in private?" Senzaemon asked politely, in his gruff voice.

"Yes! Master Nakiri Sir!" Nikumi stated nervously, still unnerved by his presence. She quickly shuffled about a hundred feet away and turned her back stiffly, so not to betray his trust that she could overhear their conversation.

"Yukihira Sōma, how has your stay at this Academy been so far?" Senzaemon asked plainly.

"Uh... well... it wasn't what I expected Master Nakiri Sir. I've made some good friends, and it has really pushed me to better my cooking skills. Although recently, things have been progressively getting worse, Sir."

"I see. It troubles you that things are happening within the school that have nothing to do with the spirit of cooking, or competition?" Senzaemon asked, already sensing Yukihira's position.

"Uh... yes Master Nakiri Sir! On top of that, now I am being implicated in cheating. You as well Sir! It's just seems so wrong, and unfair!" Yukihira expressed angrily.

"You would be right to feel frustrated young Mr. Yukihira. I took charge of this school, with a vision to push young aspiring chefs into a world of cutthroats and strict standards. I knew many would see my method's as unfair or exclusionary, but the results were clear. Culinary experts graduating from Totsuki have revolutionized the food industry all across the world! Even students that don't graduate, but made it far into the selection process have seen great success in their own rights."

"That part I can agree with. The food industry is very demanding, and not being able to adapt or provide during intense times will cause you to fail. But this new system being put in place undermines the would be talent of others, by not even allowing them a fair chance to grow! It's wrong!"

"Absolutely young Mr. Yukihira. You asked me why I overruled your application decision? It was because if I had to accept the standards, it would be unfair for your talent to possibly grow simply because my granddaughter has some growth of her own to achieve?" Senzaemon said sternly.

"But to go against school policy as the director Sir, that's a risky move."

"Young Mr. Yukihira, I have been the overseer of countless world renowned chef's, and nobody has graduated from this academy without my personal say so. I have groomed talent since before you were born. You have an incredible gift young man, and your Father has done well to train you." Senzaemon stated.

"The letter did mention you had a connection to him. What was my father like in the academy Sir?" Yukihira asked.

Senzaemon chuckled.

"Your Father was a ruthless competitor, and one of the greatest chef's to ever walk within this academy. At your age, he was already competing at levels you couldn't even imagine. However, his defiance of school procedure and rules drew ire from both classmates and instructors. Incidentally, Jōichirō would always argue that his cooking was proof of himself and that was something nobody could argue against." Senzaemon said in a lighter tone, reminiscing about his time when Jōichirō was at Totsuki.

"Mr Nakiri Sir, what made my Father so extraordinary? Why can't I be better than him?" Yukihira asked, hoping the Master himself might bestow a good answer he can work with.

Senzaemon anticipated this question, and thought carefully how to proceed. He saw in Yukihira the same level of passion and vigor as Jōichirō. Senzaemon could sense in Yukihira's dishes that he had the same skills as Jōichirō, albeit a lack of experience. Yukihira didn't realize it, but the only reason Jōichirō was always able to best Yukihira was because Yukihira was using Jōichirō's own methods. When Jōichirō sent Yukihira off to Totsuki, it was merely because there was nothing left for him to teach. Yukihira needed to discover his own path now. His food always echoed imitations of his father's style, but it was still missing something personal. Senzaemon closed his eyes, and prepared to dispense some sagely advice to Yukihira.

"Mr. Yukihira Sōma, you know that people can tell a chef by the food they serve. When a chef makes a meal, they are giving that person something special. That chef has carefully crafted the meal, refined his craft and methods, to ensure the consumer's utmost satisfaction. You have a unique trait Yukihira in that every dish you make is layered with unique styles, and hidden method's that lead to an entertaining and enjoyable experience. You do stuff with food, that even some of the best chef's at this school couldn't do as well as you. On raw talent and ingenuity alone, you match or even excel beyond your peers. This is very much because of Jōichirō's influence no doubt."

"Mr. Yukihira, you have incredible gifts and I recognized them instantly when I tried your dish that you presented to Erina during your entry exam. Again, you confirmed my suspicions at the Autumn elections as well. You have a knack for service and showmanship, flexibility and adaption. Core fundamentals for any chef. However, despite the sheer tenacity and impression your food leaves, it's missing something more. When I said your food had 'no essence' you may not have interpreted my words the wrong way. You cook with the purpose of honoring your Mother and Father's restaurant; but your food displays skills beyond that expectation. Your food gives the impression of young boy trying to slay giants! A childish ambition; this is not in tune with what you present as it is merely an imitation of someone else's craft. Yes you took your father's methods and made them uniquely your own; but what your father taught you exceeds beyond such simple ideas you portray. Imagine if all someone used a state-of-the-art computer for, was to use it's calculator! This machine allows for the user to do so much more, but it's potential is wasted. Realize in yourself, what will allow you to truly showcase the potential of your craft." Senzaemon finished.

Yukihira was listening intently, amazed at Senzaemon's great insight all coming from just eating a few dishes that he prepared. Senzaemon Nakiri was definitely living up to the prestige that preceded him, but Yukihira was still confused as to what he was referring to. His whole life and desire is poured into his meals. Still, the great and wise Senzaemon Nakiri says it's still lacking. What secret method or technique, could he possibly be hinting at? He mentioned that his Father's teachings allow for something more to be presented, but what was it?

"Master Nakiri Sir, I am grateful for your incredible wisdom. Still, I just can't understand what You, my Father, and Damian are talking about. What am I missing?" Yukihira pleaded.

"You see that young lady over there." Senzaemon motioned Yukihira to look at Nikumi.

"What do you think about her?" Senzaemon asked with a serious look, not moving his face in the slightest.

Yukihira blushed, and felt extremely awkward at the question. He knew, however that to try and lie to the great Senzaemon Nakiri would be extremely disrespectful.

"Uh... well... to be honest; she is a great friend. Our first time meeting she was very dismissive of simple things like Donburi and my status as a diner chef. After our match, she became a good supporting friend of mine. I'm glad I met her." Yukihira said, trying to hide his shyness.

Senzaemon's eyebrow twitched, as he exercised the greatest restraint from face palming himself. He was astonished at Yukihira's complete denseness to the point he was trying to make. Clearly he had to be more candid about his message, if Yukihira was going to have any hope.

"Look at her posture. Examine her physique. She radiates an aura doesn't she? She is quite lovely isn't she? There will come a time when you look at her, and everything will make complete sense." Senzaemon finished, hoping that would be enough to convince Yukihira of what he needed to do.

Yukihira looked over at Nikumi and was reminded of her stunning beauty. He had always known she was amazing, but recently she began to take the center of all his thoughts. He recalled all their interactions together, and it quelled the tension he had been feeling lately. Ever since the end of the Autumn Elections, Yukihira hasn't been the same as his normal happy-go-lucky self. He was feeling like he lost his way, but when he thought of Nikumi, it made it all seem trivial. His mind was starting to connect all the dots now. His thoughts lead him back to the feeling he had, on the verge of hopelessness, when Nikumi hugged him tightly and spark snapped in his mind. Yukihira's expression turned into a soft look of astonishment. His eyes widened as his mind finally reached a new level of enlightenment. The hopelessness gripping his world had finally started to fall, and now he could see clearly all he needed to do.

"There is another matter we need to discuss Yukihira Sōma." Senzaemon interrupted, getting the feeling Yukihira was on his way to a breakthrough.

"I am being reviewed by the Shokugeki Administration Bureau, and my place at Totsuki is in question. At this point it's merely a process meant to delay me but they won't be able find sufficient grounds to remove me of my position. However, my ability to oversee decisions made at the school will be temporarily suspended while the process is in effect. I suspect Tsozin has been working with his Father to implement a change of leadership within the school. I am placing a great deal of faith in you with what I am about to ask of you." Senzaemon stated seriously.

"What do you need me to do sir?" Yukihira asked hesitantly.

"Tsozin has the Polar Dormitory right where he wants it to be. His arrogance has made him extend his reach to such a level, that there is a flaw in his plans. You must challenge Tsozin to a shokugeki!" Senzaemon stated.

"A... Shokugeki sir? But I have nothing to benefit him, my expulsion is almost guaranteed. What else can I offer?" Yukihira replied.

"Tsozin will be unable to resist a shokugeki with the following terms. He severely underestimates you and your friends, so you will challenge him with the following." Senzaemon stated.

Yukihira's posture went from okay, to horrified. What Senzaemon proposed placed an incredible weight on his shoulders, and given Yukihira's current state; he had little assurance of being able to pull it off. After that exchange, Senzaemon placed his hand on Yukihira and left. Yukihira was stunned completely. He just became the center of the entire events surrounding Totsuki.

Nikumi looked back to see him staring blankly into the distance, and rushed over to comfort him.

"Yukihira! Is everything alright? What did you guys talk about?" Nikumi asked, concerned about the situation.

Yukihira didn't utter a word, but began to walk back to Polar Star. He was at a loss for words. Senzaemon Nakiri just laid the entire world on Yukihira, and was counting on him to beat impossible odds in a cooking match. Was he really this desperate, or mad? Why Yukihira? Why was this his best course of action?

Nikumi and Yukihira arrived back at Polar Star, and was greeted warmly by everyone. Ryō and Megumi were sitting next each other, looking better than ever as they beamed with a peaceful aura; a complete balance and harmony. Everyone quickly took note of Yukihira's condition, and started to raise concern for his well being. The entire first year gang was all there, with Satoshi and Ryōko. They all sat quietly and ate together, the meal Fumio made for all them.

Suddenly, a loud knock came at the door. The gang halted their meal time, puzzled at who could possibly be disturbing them at this hour. The knocking persisted, and Fumio was furious about their unexpected guests impatience. Fumio opened the door, and was instantly furious at who it was.

"Oh why now? Can't you leave us alone for just one day!" Takumi shouted, as Tsozin and his two goons forced themselves in.

"Eh... you should learn some respect for your senior's Mr. Aldini!" Tsozin said pompously.

"Why, I'll respect your face with my fist!" Ryōko shouted as she stood out of her seat quickly.

"Watch your attitude bimbo! Don't disrespect Tsozin like that you witch!" Hayami snapped.

"Enough! If you three have no business here at Polar Star, then I order you to leave!" Fumio said loudly, annoyed at the situation.

"Calm your tits old lady; we actually are here on business." Tsozin mocked.

"It appears Polar Star seems to be in a bit of a bind right now; and let me just cut to the chase. You guys are really up shits creek without a paddle. Now I, Tsozin Ikaharu, would hate to be looked at in my legacy as ruthless Elite Council Member. So I have a proposition for you losers." Tsozin boasted.

"Yeah, we don't believe you! You'll just cheat us out of victory anyways." Yūki huffed.

"Why you little tramp! Don't talk back to the merciful, generous Tsozin like that!" Hayami snapped again.

"Shut up! Your routine is getting old, you spaz." Alice quipped.

Hayami's frustration started to rise.

"Now now ladies, let's be civil and hear Tsozin out. It's your last chance to fight for your beloved dorm." Mitsuru said softly.

"No deal! You've cheated us three times now. No more you weasel!" Satoshi said angrily.

"I want to hear this." Yukihira said calmly, remembering what Senzaemon said.

"Oh? Is that right Yukihira Sōma? The hero of nobodies. Alright. Listen up! The Shokugeki is pursuing the investigation into Polar Star Dormitory very seriously, and now that Senzaemon is currently suspended from overseer duties on the Elite Council will surely decide to cut funding to Polar Star permanently." Tsozin stated.

"Why you! You can't do this!" Zenji shouted, adjusting his glasses.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Shut poor behavior for civilized chefs. Oh well, I guess that's why Polar Star is known as the dog house ahaha. Anyways, I'll give you one more chance. Well there's actually a couple options, you can decide on how it plays out. First rule of business. Megumi Tadokoro, you are facing expulsion pending a review that is almost concluded. I'll give you this one chance to accept a Shokugeki. You will face Hayami and Mitsuru in a shokugeki to determine your fate in this academy. Should you lose, Polar Star dormitory residents will be asked to leave." Tsozin announced.

"What!? Two against One, with that wager? Come on, you can bargain better than that huh? At least let Megumi have a partner. This is TWO Elite Council chef's vs. One first year. Seems pretty macho with those odds." Yukihira taunted.

"Yes. I guess it would be looked at, as a savage beat down. Okay, but whomever her partner is also faces the same fate she does. No exceptions. Except, they can't have any affiliation with the Elite Council, past or present! So don't try to pull favor from Erina, Satoshi, or Damian. They can't help you." Tsozin conceded.

"You still haven't told me what I get if I win!" Megumi said confidently.

"My, my, my. The clumsy and shy Megumi, finally found a back bone huh? Well obviously, the investigation and allegations against you will be rescinded and no one else in Polar Star will be challenged to a Shokugeki by a member of the Elite Council, unless agreed upon by said member. Is that fair?" Tsozin said condescendingly.

"Fine! I accept." Megumi said confidently.

"Wow. Not even a hesitation, this will be interesting. Who is the unfortunate soul to accompany you?" Tsozin mocked.

"I will!" Ryō shouted angrily as he stood up out of his chair.

"Oh hoh! The poor 'lap' dog has come to defend the clumsy Megumi! Come on Ryō, how could you get roped into this? Oh well. It's done! Mitsuru, Hayami, do you accept?" Tsozin said, still acting rudely.

"We accept!" They both exclaimed happily.

"Ah yes, tomorrow evening your shokugeki will be the first to be showcased! Your task will be to prepare a meal that combines two individual, separate distinct meals, and combine them into one all-encompassing dish!" Tsozin explained.

"Wait... you mentioned that it was the first to be showcased; you have another in mind for tomorrow night?" Erina pointed out, alarmed at what the second implication might be.

"A very keen observation miss Erina Nakiri! You must have the 'God's Ear' too! Hahaha! Ahem... Correct, tomorrow evening is going to be a grand spectacle! A double header, a shokugeki showdown! The main event will be a real whammy." Tsozin peered over at Yukihira with a sinister gaze.

"Ahh yes. The grand opus. The pinnacle of a poor diner chef's last ride! What better exit than to be defeated in front of a grand stage! Oh, but what does poor Yukihira have to offer me?" Tsozin bragged.

"What do you want!? Whatever it is, there's no deal!" Nikumi stood up and shouted with contempt.

"You should button up your shirt Miss Mito, or perhaps you could ditch that loser and check out my special A-5 quality meat!" Tsozin said vulgarly.

Nikumi's face turned fiery red as she clenched her teeth ready to curse Tsozin with an unholy amount of rage. Yukihira instantly stood up next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Yukihira looked down with a serious expression and clinched his fist.

"Tsozin Ikaharu, this has been your plan all along. You've cheated and manipulated all that has happened to reach this point. I don't want to disappoint you. I wager my residency here at Totsuki, and if you win I shall not only resign but renounce my family's diner and never set foot in a kitchen again!" Yukihira stated boldly.

"...Aha! Hahaha! You think that I am going to relish in that? Tempting offer, but sadly your humiliation isn't enough for my plans. If that's all you got, i'm afraid our spectators will be disappointed in having only one shokugeki match tomorrow. Such a pity. You know what I want Yukihira Sōma." Tsozin stated, getting more serious.

"Fine. Then I guess I have no choice. Either way, at some point a chef has to risk it all. It's bold, but I will find a way to defeat you." Yukihira was speaking will real confidence, he knew that he had to trust in Senzaemon's judgement. Yukihira was unsure of what was coming next, but he knew none of this would be over unless he stood up to Tsozin right here and now.

"If more is what you want, then I'll give an offer you can't refuse! If I win tomorrow's shokugeki, then you, nor Hayami or Mitsuru, can ever challenge another student to a shokugeki match! Of course such a steep price on your end, isn't without something on my end. If I lose, I will accept my expulsion and will never set foot in a kitchen again. As well, Senzaemon Nakiri will permanently step down as Director of Totsuki Academy never to have any affiliation with the organization again!" Yukihira bellowed.

Everyone in the entire room was thrown back by this sudden outburst. Every jaw was on the floor, and nobody expected this coming. Even Tsozin was surprised by this development and his insides started to become conflicted. This offer was in fact, too irresistible; but the price for losing was almost too much to accept. He knew Yukihira wasn't able to cook at the moment, but to wager Senzaemon Nakiri's position in such a state. Tsozin was no fool. He sensed an ulterior motive, but his pride and greed were quickly taking over. Being personally responsible for the removal of the great Senzaemon Nakiri would surely solidify his family's status and position within the bureau and yakuza. Tsozin gritted his teeth, and knew that he couldn't openly deny this offer.

"My, my, my Yukihira. I didn't know you had it in you. This makes things very, very interesting. I accept this wager!" Tsozin said cautiously.

"What are the conditions of the shokugeki?" Yukihira asked, feeling insurmountable pressure.

"What fitting display of culinary skill should be showcased for a spectacle like this? My, oh my. The story, the media! How can we hold a match to display such a battle! For an occasion like this, it has to be grand! It has to be epic! It must be glorious!" Tsozin spoke out loud, flamboyantly exaggerating his gestures.

"I have just the match in mind. The lowly diner chef, facing his greatest battle. A shokugeki of magnanimous proportions! Yukihira has shown a display of great skills! His flexibility and unorthodox dishes have given hope to those who have none! He is a symbol of determination amongst his first years, and the lowly simple diner chef stands to lose them all much." Tsozin rambled on with a wide sinister smile.

"What challenge would be befitting such an occasion you ask? A shokugeki that will determine true skill, and mastery of all things culinary. A homage to the legendary battle's of Totsuki's glory days. Our battle will be decided over a dish that requires precision, preparation, timing, taste, presentation, and flexibility. This shokugeki will require everything from a chef! The challenge will be to create a dish with no less than ten different ingredients! The dish must also not be customary to any region in Japan! Yukihira Sōma, you may be skilled in the arts of Japanese cuisine; but how well do you know the extensive culture of a foreign variety? I will expect your best tomorrow Yukihira; don't disappoint. Ahahaha!" Tsozin laughed maniacally.

Tsozin and his two henchmen left the dormitory while the rest of the room was absolutely beside themselves. First, the fate of Polar Star was in Megumi and Ryōs hands. If they fail, Polar Star was done for! Second, Yukihira wagered Senzaemon Nakiri's position at Totsuki! Thirdly, Yukihira was given an extremely difficult challenge to not only create a dish that wasn't native to Japan; but also utilized more than ten ingredients! To top it all off, no one was sure if Yukihira could pull it off given his condition and Tsozin's underhanded tactics!

This was bad. Everyone knew that things at Totsuki were finally hitting the peak of craziness. The students in the kitchen were speechless. What could they say now? What's done, was done. There was no going back from this. The fate of everything they knew was hanging in the balance. They looked around trying to bring themselves back into reality. Erina, no longer able to handle the unsettling news, stood up and stared right at yukihira.

"Yukihira you idiot! Did you even think there are other ways to deal with this! And you dare put my Grandfather into all this!" Erina shouted, losing her refined composure.

Yukihira had a half hearted smile. He felt his old self returning and tried to be casual in his response.

"Erina, your Grandfather asked me to do it! He said this was the only way to restore things at Totsuki. I was just doing what I was told." Yukihira grinned with a half smile.

Erina's face drooped, her mind bewildered at his composure at a time like this.

"How can you be so calm! Earlier you were telling me how you lost the ability to cook, and now you're betting everything in a match where not even incredible skill can win?" Erina exclaimed, trying to be reasonable.

"Sometimes a chef has to overcome insane situations to verify his worth. Master Senzaemon helped me realize something, and I believe I will be able to cook once more!" Yukihira said proudly as he clenched his fist.

"Yukihira! Even if you are able to cook like you say, Tsozin will still have the judges on his side! They will be against you the entire match!" Takumi pointed out.

"Yeah, and it's not just about Yukihira too. Megumi and Ryō are competing for the fate of Polar Star!" Yūki protested.

Yukihira saw everyone's concern, and realized they were losing hope. After all he's been through since the Autumn Elections, hopelessness he knew. Yukihira centered himself in the room and slammed his hands down on the table.

"We've all heard Fumio express tales of the 'Golden Era of Polar Star.' Now, that honored history is being challenged. Who are we to dishonor their proud legacy by bowing down to Tsozin and his kind? What would the chef's of Polar Star done in those days? Yes we may be putting everything in the line; and perhaps we aren't the chef's required to handle such a task. Still, we are here and it's time we work together; all of us. Before I came to Totsuki, there was an arrogant real estate lady wanted to tear down my father's restaurant. The same restaurant i've worked my whole life in, and I asked her for one dish to serve. If I could convince her we were worth staying, she'd give up her plans."

"The next day I walked into the restaurant and it was trashed. Every ingredient was thrown on the floor and wasted. She thought she had sabotaged my chances, but I didn't give up. My father wasn't there to bail me out either. The fate of the restaurant was in my hands. With a small bag of groceries I served up the best dish I could make, and despite her earnest attempts at denying the truth. She caved, realizing that she was wrong. Yes, the chef's may be stacked against us; but our food will dispel any bias they may have and they will know we are worthy students! The whole world will be reminded of Polar Star, and they will see it's great history realized once again!" Yukihira exclaimed proudly as he removed the sash from his wrist and held it out with pride.

The rest of the room took a minute to absorb Yukihira's words. Almost instantly, they all realized that what Yukihira had said was true. It was their time, and they knew that together they could overcome the odds. It wasn't going to be easy, but it was just another hurdle in their paths to becoming the chef's they all desired.

"I am with you Yukihira!" Nikumi said proudly as she stood next him, feeling much more confident.

The rest of the group stood up in unison and nodded in agreement. Whatever had changed recently, had finally been restored to them. It was as if they were wandering down a dark hallway, and just now seen the light.

Zenji's mind was complete mush. He hadn't stood up yet, because the whole situation was just unreal. First everything looked hopeless, and now everyone was just normal. Unable to comprehend the situation any longer he adjusted his glasses and stood up. This may have all been a convoluted plot, but this is how things always go at Totsuki.

"Now then, let's all work together and prepare ourselves for this shokugeki!" Yukihira exclaimed, with the rest of the room nodding in approval.

"Yukihira, can I speak with a moment?" Nikumi asked softly.

"Sure! What's up?" Yukihira answered as he followed her into a hallway where they were alone.

"You seem different all of sudden. Everything okay?" Nikumi asked sympathetically.

"Oh... yeah I'm feeling pumped!" Yukihira stated confidently.

"That's good. You know if you need anything, I'm always here for you." Nikumi replied, feeling relieved it wasn't just an act.

"Well... now that you mention it. I have two favors to ask, and I promise I'll make it up to you." Yukihira said with an embarrassed look.

"Anything!" Nikumi answered immediately, feeling warm at the thought of Yukihira needing her.

"Can you get me some more of your grade A-5 Beef? I could use every advantage I can get." Yukihira asked.

"Oh... yeah I'll make sure of it! Though I'll have to run back to my dorm and call my father to have one shipped instantly overnight." Nikumi said sadly, knowing she'll have to step away from Yukihira for the night.

"You're the best Nikumi! I owe you such a huge debt!" Yukihira exclaimed happily, as he bowed furiously over and over again. Although the beef was definitely going to help him, Yukihira's true purpose to make sure Nikumi wasn't going to be around to see what he was planning to prepare. He knew just the dish to make, but he needed the other's expertise to show him method's he'd needed to know to create his new special dish. For Yukihira, he would never consider a favor for Nikumi a debt. Whatever he could give her was not enough to repay her for how she made him feel. That powerful warmth he got just thinking about her, touching her, and fantasizing about her, fused in his blood to feel invincible. He didn't see it before, but that feeling he had when he thought about her, it was worth everything he had. If he was going to win tomorrow, it was undoubtedly because of her.

"Yukihira! It's fine." Nikumi blushed.

"You mentioned something else you needed as well?" Nikumi stated, trying to change the subject before she became too embarrassed.

"I want to you stand by my kitchen during my match tomorrow!" Yukihira said without skipping a beat.

Nikumi felt red with shyness, and almost wanted to ask why. She looked at Yukihira's expression, and saw the seriousness in his face. Quickly, she realized what this meant to him and just nodded.

"Of course." She said softly, smiling to herself as she walked off heading back to her dorm.

Yukihira saw her walking away, and his heart hardened with confidence. He clenched his fist tightly and knew that the inner strength he felt was because of her. This night of preparation meant that not a single second could be wasted, this dish had to be perfect.

The rest of the night all the entire room was collaborating diligently together. Akira was helping Megumi and Yukihira with spice pairings, while Yūki was giving Ryō some tips for working with duck. Alice and Zenji were acquiring books and references on gastronomy to help them understand the science behind their recipes and what substitutes could be made for certain ingredients. Ryōko and Takumi were also giving pointers and lending a hand with food preparation techniques. When it came to prep work, very few were faster or more precise than Takumi. Erina had left shortly after Nikumi stating she had to "take care of a few things," but assured everyone she would be there tomorrow to support her classmates. As a former member of the Elite Ten, Satoshi was helping the younger classmates identify the best vegetables to use in their dishes. The night was winding down, and everyone was starting to feel a little bit better about their chances. After a quick cleanup they all headed their separate ways to bed. Tomorrow would be the ultimate challenge.

The day was winding down as the entire school flooded into the arena. Tsozin had made sure to spread the word of this match far and wide. Every chef in the culinary world was poised to watch this shokugeki, and see the fate of Senzaemon Nakiri. The students were given the day off, so they all blitzed social media with news of the match. All around the world, everyone who an insider to the culinary world was watching in someway. Some restaurants were closed down to watch the match, and others sought profit by hosting bets on the winners. This was such a huge spectacle that the match became the top trend on twitter!

Inside the arena, the announcer was preparing to welcome everyone as the camera and film crews were finalizing their positions.

"Ladies and Gentleman, students and distinguished chef's! Totsuki Academy would like to extend it's appreciation and gratitude for your time, and welcome you to the Super Shokugeki Showdown! Tonight will be two main events that pit three students versus three of the school's very own Elite Ten! The stakes are riding high tonight, and the outcome could change the very dynamic of this school!" The announcer began, hyping the crowd up for a spectacle.

"Tonights matches have been approved by the Shokugeki Administration Bureau, and the Totsuki Elite Ten Council. Let's jump right in to tonight's events with our first match: First years - Megumi Tadokoro and Ryō Kurokiba will challenge Elite Ten members- No. Seven Hayami Yamamoto and No. Six Mitsuru Kobayashi!"

The crowd roared with applause, as they were excited to see the outcome of this match.

"Tonight's first match will be a team contest focusing on two separate entreés becoming one. The student teams must create two individual main course meals, that combine into a super meal! The results of this match will determine the fate of the Polar Star Dormitory and it's future in Totsuki." The announcer continued.

The entire audience gasped in suspense. Very few people were allowed to know the details of the shokugeki, other than the fact that Senzaemon Nakiri would be involved directly with the results of the match.

"For this match, the winning team will be decided by a panel of three judges. Let's honor our famous guest judges for giving their time to be here! Our first judge: Totsuki Alumnus and former Elite Ten No. 1 from the 69th generation - Gin Dōjima! Our second guest judge, known as one of the harshest food critics in all of Japan - Aioko Kasumoto! Our last judge: Former Totsuki Alumnus and the only Japanese Chef to win the french Pluspol award - Kojirō Shinomiya!"

 **My oh my, things are finally here. The final chapter is incoming. There's a few meta commentary quips in here, because even I can be critical of my own work. However, the ending is next. I've waited a long time to write this ending, and I literally had to build an entire story around it. I really am thankful for all the readers, and hope you find it satisfying. Two shokugeki in one chapter, and a conclusion next. I have a couple spin off ideas, and I can't wait to receive the feedback on this story so I know what direction to take the second story I have for this! Leave your comments and questions, I'll P.M all of them!**


	13. The Secret Technique

**The ending, after all this time. Thanks for reading.**

 **Chapter 13: The Secret Technique**

Megumi was trembling at the sight of the massive crowd. She was unnerved that the camera crews and commentators kept oozing over how cute she was, and how they were always rooting for her. Ryō was just focusing intensely. This match was a match of survival. Megumi was right to pick him as her partner. Ryō's sworn vow was to never be defeated and tossed aside.

This challenge was uniquely different for him however. He wasn't ready to risk it all for himself, but to protect HIS light and supporter; Megumi Tadokoro. He placed his hand on Megumi's shoulder, and gave her a soft look. Instantly, Megumi found her confidence again and exuded an aura of brave nobility. Megumi placed her hand on Ryō's shoulder, and gave him a fierce look. Immediately, Ryō found his dark passion and an aura of intimidating darkness radiated from his body. The two of them were connected. They both nodded their head together, prepared for what came next.

On the other side of the kitchen, Hayami and Mitsuru were standing tall with confident looks on their faces. They had to maintain appearances as Elite Chef's afterall. They stood with their eyes shut as if to be looking unfazed by everything that was going on. A camera was walking up to them to get a close up, and Hayami snapped open an eye which nearly scared the crewman to death. The "Twin Devils" they were known by their contemporaries. Although they weren't related at all, they formed a strong bond as frenemies over their years at Totsuki. Both of them fought over Tsozin's praise with Hayami being the aggressive bully, and Mitsuru being the smooth manipulator. They were both extremely talented, but only got their seats on the Elite Ten in a team battle organized by Tsozin.

The "twin devils" specialty in cooking was always being able to rattle their opponents with taunts and criticism, while not missing a single step in their cooking. Only the most hardened chefs could resist their taunts, and only the Elite Chefs could ignore both of them as a pair. They were rumored to once get Roland Chapelle to overturn a failing decision by him, through sheer insults alone. They were feared opponents, and worst of all, they had Tsozin to support them.

"We'd like to welcome all our guests in attendance and those watching us live at home, for tonight's "Shokugeki Showdown" on Totsuki T.V! My name is Tim Boss joined by my partner here Terry 'The Prince' Brawler here. What are we looking at here for the main events tonight Terry?" Tim said.

"Well first Tim, let me say it's always great coming back to Japan to see a true battle of warriors go on here tonight. It sure is a much different atmosphere than those ol' chili cook off's you've seen in Oklahoma, eh T.B?" Terry said.

"Well you've clearly never seen my family's version of a chili cookoff 'Prince,' but I'll tell you what. It may be a cooking competition, but tonight's shaping up to be a real old fashioned slobber knocker!" said.

"I can't agree with you more T.B, and the competitors in the ring appear to have some very bad blood between them!"

"I've seen all kinds of cooking matches, and never in my years have I seen an event such as this. You have two tag-teams battling it out for rights of a dormitory in a culinary academy! And you can only get this kind of action on Totsuki Academy Pay Per View!"

"Ladies and gentlemen this Shokugeki is presented to you by Oxy Clean! When you have dirty dishes, invest in the power of Oxiclean with its enhanced scrubbing power formula to get rid of those grease cakes.on your pans and cookware. Now let's get set for our first main event. Students are you ready?. . . Shokugeki start!" The announcer exclaimed.

Both Megumi and Ryō flew to their work station in synchronized fashion. Hayami and Mitsuru calmly walked over to their station and started preparing their food.

"Well 'Prince' it looks like this is going to be a fun match to watch as our chefs prepare their work stations!" Tim said.

"I hear you Tim, but it looks like only one side is taking this match seriously!" Terry said.

"I don't know about that 'Prince.' Mitsuru and Hayami are both Elite Ten members, there's always a method behind their madness."

"Yeah well we all know how they got there Tim!"

"Are you suggesting these two Elite Champions didn't rightfully earn their places, 'Prince?'"

"I'm just saying, it was oddly suspicious how they got their comeuppance and you know it T.B!"

"Let's check into the action there in the ring as our competitors appear to be complete with their preparations!"

"It looks like Ryō Kurokiba is looking under the table for something T.B"

"Oh man, you know it's never good when a student is reaching under the table to grab something 'Prince.'"

"Is that...? What I think it is Tim?"

"Oh mah gawd! It's a duck! A duck! Not the duck!" Tim exaggerated.

"Well things in this arena just got turned up a notch as Ryō Kurokiba has just pulled out what appears to be an already prepped and glazed duck!" Terry said, stating the obvious.

"Remember, for all our viewers listening in here at the "Shokugeki Showdown" on Totsuki T.V, that tonight's first match is a contest to see how well our tag teams can prepare two separately distinct meals into one!" Tim reiterated.

"That Ryō Kurokiba is known as the 'Mad Dog' here at the academy; it'll be interesting to see what he plans to do with that scrumptious looking duck here tonight 'Tim.'"

"Forget about Ryō, I am looking forward to what Miss Megumi Tadokoro can bring to tonight's match! I tell you 'Prince' those cowgirls back in Oklahoma could get a run for their money compared to Megumi here!"

"Oh Tim, I think a whale could give Oklahoma girls a run for their money!"

"Looking at the other side of the ring, Hayami appears to be dragging out a large tank of some kind onto the stage 'Prince.'"

"Oh boy, these two are known as the 'twin devils' what's Hayami going to pull out of the tank Tim!?"

"It's live lobsters, 'Prince!' I believe I know what these two are preparing here tonight. The ol' classic surf and turf. Mitsuru has been tying up the beef tenderloin, and has started up the grill 'Prince.'"

"My oh my we are in for a real treat! Hayami appears to be perfectly extracting the lobster meat from the lobsters! Her technique is almost flawless, as the shells are completely empty Tim!"

Furiously Hayami and Mitsuru were working to prepare their dish. Mitsuru was marinating his tenderloin cuts, and Hayami was mixing together the lobster meat with various ingredients to create a dumpling of some kind. The two were working flawlessly, swapping sides and transferring cutlery effortlessly between them. It was like two demons slaving away at their master's call.

Megumi had just finished chopping up a multitude of ingredients, and Ryō was diligently cutting the duck breast into thirds while glazing it with several seasonings. From the outside, the two were working harmoniously. Each of them working effortlessly and displaying raw tenacity in their approach their dish. It was like watching yin and yang balance between the both of them. Ryō working with his dark aura and fiery passion blazing through the cooking process. Megumi was working with precision and intense focus, emitting a noble aura unphased by Ryō's aggression. Their connection working in harmony, started to amaze the audience.

"Now look at this 'Prince!' Ryō Kurokiba and Megumi Tadokoro are working together like identical twins! Their technique and aptitude for eachothers strengths and weaknesses is like a watching a well orchestrated duo!" Tim said.

"The name of the game is preparation Tim. These two students know who they are up against. Two members of the Elite Ten, if they want to have any success in tonight's match they better be in sync with each other that's for sure." Terry said.

"Looking on the other side of the ring, Mitsuru has just laid his tenderloin on the grill, and you can smell the aroma in the air! This overwhelming smell has certainly gotten the judges attention 'Prince.'"

"The judges! That Hayami can have my attention all she wants, Tim!"

"Now just whose side are you on 'Prince?'"

"It don't matter what side I'm on, the judges will make the final decision Tim."

"That is correct 'Prince' and we are just one hour away from tonight's premiere main event: Yukihira Sōma versus Tsozin Ikaharu in an undisputed match that could decide the fate of this entire academy!"

"I tell you Tim, this match is certainly riveting; but that showdown is something we've been looking forward to for a long time!"

"I couldn't agree more 'Prince,' Tsozin Ikaharu is no five on the Elite Council! Recapping to a few weeks ago, he completely dismantled Takumi Aldini! He has a reputation for being ruthless, and you'll get to see him in action later on tonight; only on pay per view!"

Hayami noticed that there was time between her next step to peer over at the other side of the kitchen. She looked over at Mitsuru, who gave a gentle nod.

"Hey you Polar Star losers, I'm surprised you haven't burned anything yet! You shoulda seen the looks on the judges faces when your friend Yūki burnt the bananas the first time!" Hayami shouted across the stage, hoping to illicit a response. It fell on deaf ears. Ryō and Megumi were working in harmony, and both of them had laser focus.

"Hehehe, it seems they are putting everything they have into this match. Poor Megumi, I can't imagine how you feel needing yet another partner to save you from expulsion!" Mitsuru mocked loudly, looking for a reaction. There was still nothing.

"Hey, isn't that Kojirō Shinomiya over there? The Elite Ten Alumnus who hates chefs that skidby on the coattails of others." Hayami mocked louder, hoping to get a response.

Megumi heard this, and had a quick flashback to her training camp debacle where she had a mental break down into tears. Megumi stepped out of sync, and turned around feeling ready to explode a response at her. Ryō, being in tune with Megumi placed his hand on her shoulder, and she quickly recovered, working back in sync with Ryō.

"Oh? You are not afraid to disappoint him again? That's probably because you have this mangy 'mad dog' carrying you. How pathetic is he, to be the lap dog of both Alice Nakiri and Megumi Tadokoro! Ahaha!" Mitsuru insulted, biting into Ryō's past.

Ryō's aura grew darker, and fury started to take over as he moved slightly out of sync with Megumi. He turned around and was prepared to rage out on Mitsuru, but Megumi placed her hand on his shoulder and he quickly got back into sync with her. Nothing could phase the two partners, as long as they were near each other. Each of them, the other's shield to their weaknesses. When Megumi's bravery and confidence was tested, Ryō would be her reassurance. When Ryō's anger and fury took hold, Megumi would be his calm and gentle spirit. The two lovers, became the "Harmonic Combo." Together they were impervious, together they were invincible.

Mitsuru and Hayami were shocked that their insults had failed them. Normally they would have an incredible edge over their competition by disturbing their focus. Against these two however, their words fell on deaf ears. Hayami's eyes burned with a rage, and Mitsuru glanced at her with disapproval and motioned back to their work station.

"Well this has been a fiery match 'Prince,' but it appears that Hayami and Mitsuru are finalizing their dish! What's your take on the strategy of going first?" Tim said.

"It's a bold move going first Tim, your dish has to be potent enough to dwindle your opponents dish before it's tasted. It has an advantage too. By making a very flavorful and impressive dish right off the bat, you could really sway the judge's opinion of the second dish."

"That's absolutely right 'Prince,' and right now we're going to listen in as the judges critique their dish, right here on pay per view "Shokugeki Showdown!"

Hayami and Mitsuru eagerly presented their dish to the three judges. Tsozin specifically requested Kojirō, because of his negative impression of Megumi. Seeing her in another battle to save expulsion, would most likely not have a good impact on her judgement from him. Aiko is also a very harsh food critic whom the Yakuza pay to blackmail restaurants for protection money. Any negative review she does on a restaraunt spells certain doom for it's success. Gin Dōjima was also asked to participate, because regardless of the circumstances he will always remain unbiased.

"Honorable judges we present to our Grilled Chateaubriand with Lobster Dumplings to create the Surf and Turf!"

The judges started to take their bites, and were immediately taken back by how impactful the first bite was.

"Amazing!" Aiko shouted.

"Incredible!" Kojirō exclaimed.

"Delicious!" Gin happily stated.

"What appears to be a simple dish, combines two high-class entreés into one easily edible main course! The beef tenderloin is absolutely tender and juicy with every bite, yet it's juices don't seep into the chowder coating the lobster." Aiko stated.

"Yes, first I marinated the beef and cut small slits into the cuts to absorb the juices. I then tied the meat together and pan seared them, to create a shell to hold the juices. After they were lightly seared, I put them over a grill to warm the insides and let the juices soak up into the tender meat!" Mitsuru explained.

"But the meat is completely soft all the way through! There is no rough exterior from the searing process! After you removed them from the grill, you must have precisely and meticulously cut the outsides off and managed to keep the juice within! Such mastery of precision!" Gin exclaimed.

"Oh? This lobster dumpling nearly melts in your mouth, morphing into the chowder it sits in, to coat the meat perfectly! It's like the chowder is a wave, and the beef tenderloin rides its way down your tongue!" Kojirō gasped!

"This combination of juicy, mouth watering tenderloin and lobster chowder create an ecstasy of flavor on your taste buds! It's incredible! Each bite, another wave of excellence!" Aiko oozed.

"This dish exemplifies both dishes masterfully, tasting both lobster and juicy filet mignon at the same time! However, there is also a pungent sweet acidic flavor that draws even more flavor from each bite!" Gin stated.

"Ginger spice and lemons! By rubbing lemons on the outside of the tenderloin, and mixing the ginger spice with lobster before adding it to the chowder, both get coated evenly and together when paired together. The bok choy in the dumplings absorbs the lemon juice that sweats off the meat, and it enhances the ginger for a sweet tangy zest to enhance the lobster chowder and steak!" Hayami said proudly.

"Incredible! Most lobster dishes, or tenderloins are served with wine to create a zesty flavor within the meat. Meats use red wines, while fish use white wine. Surf and Turf combines both fish and meat, so to enhance the zestiness you combined lemons with ginger for an amazing lasting impact!" Kojirō announced!

"Ugh! Every bite I take makes me feel as if I'm on the grasstop overlooking the beach, as I hear the loud waves crash upon the shore. Every wave, another moment of bliss. A moment I truly never want to end!" Aiko oozed.

"This dish makes me feel like I'm on an island paradise, accounting the shallow pools for fish and relaxing by evening in the sun. The warm, gentle texture reminding me of the powerful waves crashing around me; still they just graze my feet and leave me at peace." Gin awed.

"This dish, it's like walking through a forest until you find a beautiful waterfall cascading over rocks. I stand under the waterfall as it crashes over me, but still relaxes my soul. In this moment I want to last forever!" Kojirō stated, unnerved by the fact that a dish could make him feel this way.

"I have no Idea what they are talking about T.B, but it looks as if the judges were absolutely impressed by Hayami and Mitsuru's meal!" Terry said.

"I know they don't have beaches in Oklahoma, but it sounded good, 'Prince.'"

"These two just put up a very high standard, they are elites after all! Hopefully the two first years Megumi Tadokoro and Ryō Kurokiba can put up something equally impressive, or this match is a bust, Tim."

Megumi and Ryō approached the judges table with their large bowls in hand. They set the bowls in front of the judges, and removed the lids to blast all three of them with a powerful aroma.

"Parlor tricks 'half-wit?' Merely a trick for simpletons to have an aromatic dish. Fighting for your stay at Totsuki again eh? I guess it can't be helped." Kojirō said condescendingly.

"Honorable judges, we present to you our dish: Peking Duck Consomme!" Ryō shouted.

"Can Consomme really be considered an entreé? I hardly think this matches the task!" Aiko grumbled.

"Consomme is refined and purified stock for soups, but it is also served as a standalone in many restaurants due to the precision and enhanced taste it has over other types of artificial stock!" Kojirō defended.

"Please judges, taste for yourself!" Megumi said softly, confident that Kojirō defended her dish despite their past.

The judges took their spoons and cut into the duck like a knife, and ate their soup like a chowder. Instantaneously, all three judges smiled wide with giant goofy smiles as if they baked out of their minds.

"Oh mah gawd 'Prince!' Can you believe it!? It looks like the judges are absolutely mesmerized by the duo's dish!" Tim animated.

"I'm curious now as to what Megumi might have out in that soup, Tim! I hope it wasn't anything illegal!" Terry retorted.

"Are you accusing sweet Megumi of spiking her consomme with other chemicals, 'Prince?'"

"I'm sure you remember your college days at OSU Tim, that look is almost unnatural!" Terry joked.

"Incredi... No! Ama... No! Orgasmic!!!" Aioko exclaimed loudly.

"This dish is beyond mere food for the stomach, but soup for the soul!" Gin happily stated.

"The duck, incredibly packed with intense overwhelming flavor! My taste buds are overwhelmed by the initial punch it packs. At the same time, my shock is eased by the light texture that washes away such intensity; leaving a sweet warm feeling that eases my tongue!" Kojirō exclaimed.

"Every bite is like a freight train assaulted my mouth, only to be caressed by a gentle angel to leave me with a feeling of pure bliss!" Aioko stated.

"The duck is flavored is powerful spices, I can't even identify them all! Even more impressive, how did you get it to be so tender it could be cut with a mere spoon?" Gin asked.

"Pressure cooked duck, with lemon juice. Instead of using water, I used a diluted mix of lemon, oranges, and water to create the steam in the pressure cooker. The acidity of the oranges and lemons broke down all the fats, while the steam softened the insides essentially drying the insides." Ryō explained.

"I see. Then you must've soaked the duck in a spicy warm marinade and, then oven roasted it to make it practically dissolvable. Then you precisely cut the duck meat off the bones, and placed it within the consomme!" Kojirō added.

"But, how is the consomme not overwhelmed by the saucy glaze from the duck, and overpowering take from the duck in such a light broth?" Aioko queried, marveling at the skill.

"I used chicken liver soaked in grapefruit. As I mixed the spices delicately, I knew the sweetness of the ginger spice and residual flavors of the duck would seep into my consomme. Using chicken liver would release the chicken flavor into the consomme, along with the grapefruit to add a bitter taste. Then I carefully skimmed the top for any chunks, to create a clear chicken broth with a hint of grapefruit to accent the entire dish as a whole!" Megumi stated confidently.

"Wow! By using chicken liver you created a much higher chicken umami flavor in the broth, to counteract the duck. You also used the acidity of the grapefruit to ensure your stock wasn't to overwhelming, while captivating a sweet flavor!" Gin added.

"There is another mystery however. How does this broth taste so thick, so as to leave the taste of the duck, and chicken ensuring both are equally balanced?" Aioko asked.

"Dried plums!" Ryō stated proudly.

"Dried plums dipped into the consomme, would add a level of delicate sweet texture that'd be nearly invisible to detect if not for the duck. Many ducks are glazed in a plum sauce or juice to enhance it's dark meat flavor. In this dish, it would have overpowered the consomme, if placed in the duck. If it were not used in the consomme, every bite would have had only tasted like consomme!" Kojirō finished.

"Amazing! Simply mind blowing!" Aioko shouted with glee.

"This dish! It's like a perfect harmony. It's as if I am in a meadow, and suddenly blasted with cold harsh wind. Then a warm powerful ray of sunshine pierces my skin. Then, the breeze returns; only this time it is both warm, and cooling. A perfect harmony!" Gin stated.

"This Peking Soup! It's as if it's bath time, and I leap into a boiling hot spring. The initial warmth, shocks me and it's hot. Then, the cool air makes me shiver. But at just the right moment, my body melts into the bliss of the pool. Perfect!" Aioko stated.

"This soup, it's as if two forces are waging war in my soul. First the darkness strikes a powerful blow! Then the light cast back the shadow, revealing a neutral serene place at the very center. Both forces forever side by side, but absolutely perfect in the middle!" Kojirō stated.

"Oh this sure is a tough call 'Prince," both teams absolutely wowed the judges!" Tim stated.

"I can't think of another time, where two teams were evenly matched. How will the judges decide this one, Tim!?" Terry stated.

"I'm not entirely sure 'Prince,' but I know one things for sure! I am glad I'm not in the position of those students!" Tim stated.

The entire crowd was silent in anticipation. The judges were finalizing their decisions. There was no deliberation, only a look at one another from all three and nodded in agreement. The scoreboard lit up as the crowd roared with cheer.

"One! Two! Three! Three votes for Ryō Kurokiba and Megumi Tadokoro!!!" The announcer said loudly with excitement.

Hayami and Mitsuru looked absolutely appalled at the decision. Everything was supposed to happen differently in their minds. They were unanimously defeated by the two, and they could not comprehend why.

"There you have it folks, a Shokugeki in the history books! I cannot believe what these two pulled off here tonight!" Tim said enthusiastically.

"You're right Tim, both teams put up a strong fight; but the winner was very obvious to the judges. Megumi Tadokoro and Ryō Kurokiba gave it their all in a riveting match! Let's hear what the judges have to say about their decision!" Terry replied.

"The Peking Duck Soup was the clear winner in this Shokugeki. While the Surf and Turf was executed perfectly in both design and taste, the Peking Duck Soup stood out much more. Your Surf and Turf melded together in one meal, which was a very impressive feat. However, the Peking Duck Soup displayed both identities, while simultaneously coming together to create a perfect Harmonic Combo! Ryō, Megumi! The two of you have put forth a dish, only a master level chef could've created. Your dish exemplified the essence of duality! Congratulations young chef's!" Gin Dōjima stated proudly.

"Excellent work half-wit! It appears I misjudged your talents. You created your consomme in such a way as to not be overshadowed by the duck. You've earned my respect Megumi Tadokoro!" Kojirō said sympathetically.

"Well that wraps things up for this match 'Prince' but without missing a step, the ring is being set up for our polarizing main event here on "Shokugeki Showdown" brought to you live by Totsuki T.V!" Tim announced.

"Oh boy, I've been anticipating this match up ever since I heard it. Two popular figured in Totsuki are going head to head, in an all out cook off, and I'm sure the crowd cannot wait to see this match started.

The Polar Star gang excitedly welcomed Ryō and Megumi at the exit of the hall that lead to the arena. They congratulated them on an amazing performance, and breathed a sigh of relief that Polar Star was once again safe. Ryō looked over at Megumi and placed his hand on her shoulder. Megumi felt his hand, and turned towards him for a soft hug. Together, embracing each other, they felt invincible.

Yukihira was tightening his sash around his wrist, while Nikumi sat there silently. She knew he was preparing to focus intently, but also wanted to be ready if he had anything to say. Yukihira stood up and made his way towards the arena, with Nikumi following closely behind him. On his way to the arena, he saw Ryō and Megumi hugging and it gave him more resolve. He knew that he had to make a dish that would win Nikumi's heart; he wanted that image to be him and Nikumi, and he'd give everything to see it happen.

Nikumi and Yukihira walked up to the gang, and there were no words that needed to be said. If Megumi and Ryō could beat the odds, so could he. They both nodded and walked towards the stage. As they arrived, the crowd was in a frenzy over Nikumi's attire. She was wearing her customary leather choker, and purple bikini. She was wearing her iconic blue jean shorts that were unbuttoned at the top to reveal the front of her purple bikini bottoms. To top it off, she had her brown leather knee high boots. She was absolutely sultry, and she almost felt guilty that she might distract Yukihira. He said it was fine, and that she looked great. She completely forgot about everything for a while after that.

Yukihira turned his head towards Nikumi and felt that empowering warmth within.

"Nikumi, I have one more favor to ask." Yukihira said softly.

"Of course, Yukihira! Anything." Nikumi said passionately.

"Don't lose faith in me. I lose more than my right to cook, if lose today. Don't lose faith in me." Yukihira said with a soft smile that melted Nikumi's heart.

"Yukihira! I should've said this a long time ago, but I... I..." Nikumi started to say passionately, fearing she might not get another chance.

"Not yet." Yukihira said softly, as he pressed his finger to her lips.

In Yukihira's mind, he was going to earn her love. If she was going to be his, she would have to see his all. This would be his new goal life. No matter what the reason, the no matter what the stakes, any chance Yukihira had to cook; It would be a dish that was nothing less than what he'd give to Nikumi. She deserved everything from him, and he would strive for perfection to give her everything.

Nikumi paused for a moment as she gazed in his eyes, to see a burning passion. She smiled softly and nodded her head in acknowledgement. She stepped over to corner side of the ring, and began to feel anxious for Yukihira. Yukihira absorbed the world around him, behind him was Erina Nakiri in her private box with Senzaemon Nakiri watching with her. Surprisingly, the entire Polar Star gang and friends were in the front on his side of the kitchen, eagerly awaiting to see the match begin. Yukihira absorbed it all, looked over at Nikumi one more time and bowed his head with a confident smile. He ripped off his sash, and proceeded to do his customary tie-in around his head; and the crowd went wild.

"Yu... Ki...Hi...Ra!" They chanted loudly.

After seeing Megumi and Ryō best Hayami and Mitsuru, they had a spark of hope that Yukihira would win too. This match wasn't just for Yukihira's sake, but for the school's sake. He confidently finished tying his sash, and stood in his upright pose ready for battle.

Jōichirō was finishing up dish clean up at a fancy restaurant in New York City, when he saw the other sous chefs chanting Yukihira's name in front of a T.V. Puzzled by the chant, he walked over to see Yukihira's battle with Tsozin almost ready to begin. Jōichirō watched with a grin on his face, as he saw a close up of his son standing confidently. He was grinning because he saw an attractive female in his corner as well, with a look he knew all too well.

"Show me what you've got Sōma!" Jōichirō smiled to himself proudly.

"Yukihira Sōma! Are you amazed at the spectacle that lies before you? Here, and all around the world, the culinary world will see a new change of colors!" Tsozin shouted over to Yukihira.

"Yeah, it's pretty impressive. I've never seen such energy in a crows before." Yukihira said nonchalantly.

"Eh? You have confidence do you? You're friends beat Hayami and Mitsuru, so you have confidence huh? You think my plans are foiled because of their victory? Oh quite the contrary, regardless of the results I still win. In Fact, this isn't such a bad outcome. The entire school's hopes riding on your coattails, so when I defeat you here and now, their spirit will crumble!" Tsozin dismissed.

"Yeah. It should be a good match! Don't hold back Tsozin. I don't want any excuses after I defeat you." Yukihira said confidently.

Tsozin didn't reply. He was actually shocked at Yukihira's confidence. He rationalized to himself that false confidence was better than no confidence.

"Ladies and Gentleman, distinguished visitors and honorable chefs! Tonight we bring you the premiere event of Totsuki academy! This shokugeki is scheduled for victory by majority vote. Elite Ten no. 5 Tsozin Ikaharu versus First Year student Sōma Yukihira! The contest will decided over a single dish that is not native to Japan and utilizes no less than ten ingredients in it's entirety." The announcer said loudly.

"Totsuki Academy would like to extend a personal honor to our guest judges for tonight's cook off. Our first judge, former Iron Chef from Japan Masaharu Morimoto! Our second judge, master of indian cuisine and author of the world's most expensive cookbook Vikas Khanna! Our third judge, reported to be the most valuable chef in the world and currently holds the record for most michelin stars awarded to a restaurateur, please give a massive welcome to our British celebrity judge Gordon Ramsay!" The announcer said loudly.

The crowd went absolutely wild. The stadium was in a frenzy, to have such massively well known chef's judge a contest at Totsuki was overwhelming. The cheering was so loud the announcer couldn't even finish her opening, drawing extreme ire from her.

"Listen to that packed crowd here tonight on "Shokugeki Showdown!" I'm your host Tim Boss along with my partner Terry "The Prince" Brawler. We are coming to you live from Japan, where the main event for the night has just opened up and you can already hear the excitement for this match up." Tim announced.

"No kidding Tim, they're already starting to chant!" Terry replied.

"Ram-say!" The crowd started to chant (like the Rocky chant).

"Oh fuck off you stupid wankers. Hello announcer! Hey announcer, can we get a move on please? I don't have all day." Ramsay shouted at the announcer, already irritated.

"Ladies and Gentleman this Shokugeki is brought to you today by Shamwow! Tired of rags that constantly get torn, or moldy from overuse? Now the new shamwow will actively absorbs any liquid spills you may have, and squeezing it out will allow you to continually wipe up new messes. Forget paper towels, use Shamwow! Without further ado, let's get tonight's premiere Main Event! Students are you ready?...Shokugeki!" The announcer said loudly.

"Boy what a match we have tonight on 'Shokugeki Showdown,' a main event matchup between two polarizing students here at Totsuki Academy. Sōma Yukihira, a first year diner chef, who made waves during the autumn elections, is going up against Elite Ten member no. five Tsozin Ikaharu in a match that will determine the fate of the 'Demon Food King!'" Tim exclaimed.

"I don't like this Tsozin guy Tim, something about him seems off." Terry said.

"Don't say that outloud 'Prince.' Tsozin is known to have friends in 'high' places if you know what I mean."

"Yeah no kidding Tim, but it doesn't matter now because both these young chefs are off to the races!"

"It appears that both students are wasting no time in today's matchup as they are furiously chopping away at various ingredients, 'Prince.'"

"Tonight's main event consists of a challenge to create a meal that uses no less than ten ingredients in the final result of the dish! These competitors sure have their work cut out for them, as they go back and forth dazzling the audience with their skill and technique."

"The crowd is starting to chant again, at our guest judge 'Prince!'"

"Ram-Say." The crowd started in loud uproar.

"Oh fuck off! Watch the damn match you dogs." Chef Ramsay said insultingly. Nobody seemed to be phased by his comments. Not even Masaharu, who was still impressed that Ramsay would be at an event like this.

Both Yukihira and Tsozin were deeply focused on their dishes. Neither of them paying attention to the loud adoration of the arena around them. Every now and then, Yukihira would look up at Nikumi and feel a fire burn in his soul. Being reminded of her, laser pointed his focus to near inhuman levels. The crowd was in awe, as it seemed for a brief moment Yukihira's eyes were pure white and his body was emanating a dark, twisted aura. Yukihira's demand for perfection were exceeding his capacity to process his actions, and instead was moving as if some demonic force was compelling him to act.

"It appears Yukihira has started to find the hidden potential that lay dormant within him, hehehe." Senzaemon Nakiri said outloud.

Erina looked over at her Grandfather who had an approving look on his face. Erina was worried he may have been wrong in placing his trust in Yukihira, but even she could not deny the nearly supernatural movement of Yukihira.

Jōichirō was focused intensely on Yukihira's movements as much as the camera's would allow him to see. Apart of him, wishes he was there to support his son; and more importantly witness first hand this newfound power Yukihira seemed to possess.

"Hehehe. It appears I'll need to get back into shape Sōma, I can't lose to you yet." Jōichirō said to himself, secretly hinting to himself of his pride for his son.

"I sure have seen some weird things in my time 'Prince' but that boy looks almost unnatural out there!" Tim said.

"I've seen some unnatural things happen when you drink your moonshine Tim!" Terry answered, laughing.

"Very funny 'Prince.' Let's get back to the action here at Totsuki, where two students are facing off in a battle that is absolutely incredible to watch. These two have been trading reactions from the audience, as neither appears to be letting up an inch!"

"The pure intensity of their battle, it's like two warriors slugging it out after ten rounds, Tim!"

"This high capacity crowd is starting to get fired up now, as the aroma from Yukihira's dish has just coated the inside of this arena in an awesome smell!"

"That's not the only thing that's getting people fired up from Yukihira's corner! That diva chef had me pumped up from the beginning Tim!"

"There are Oklahoma cowgirls that could probably get tossed aside in a one on one matchup with her 'Prince!'"

"It appears these chefs are nearing completion of their dishes. Tsozin Ikaharu and Sōma Yukihira, are ready to reveal their dishes to the judges."

"The moment we've all been waiting for tonight folks. Let's see how the judges react to this awesome spectacle of a match we've seen here tonight on "Shokugeki Showdown!" Terry said.

Tsozin stepped forward confidently, ready to reveal his dish. Everything was going according to plan. He invited three world renowned chef's so that he could insult Senzaemon directly when they declare him the winner. Losing in such a fashion would truly ruin the Nakiri name, and allow the Ikaharu name to catapult to the top of the culinary world. These judges were not paid off, but for extra assurance he invited two judges who knew eastern cuisine very well. He also was able to acquire Gordon Ramsay because getting dismissed by the world renowned chef would ensure Yukihira would never be able to pursue cooking again.

Tsozin stepped forward and presented his dish to the judges. All three eagerly began to eat.

"Impeccable!" Chef Khanna exclaimed.

"That's delicious." Chef Ramsay said, devouring more

"Truly a masterpiece!" Iron Chef Masaharu exclaimed.

"I present to you: Tofu Pad Thai!" Tsozin exclaimed proudly

"The layers of this dish excel perfectly with your choice of main ingredient. No meat could absorb every single flavor like the soy tofu mix. I've studied and mastered every indian cuisine I could learn of, and this is truly remarkable young man. I can't get enough of this." Chef Khanna stated proudly.

"The noodles envelop every ingredient, shallots, chili pepper, tamarind, banana flower, bean sprouts, turnip, garlic, egg! Every ingredient is defined clearly, yet the tofu and soy combo mix it all together to leave your palate with a buffet of flavor!" Chef Masaharu explained.

"This is absolutely incredible young man, but there is another layer to this dish isn't there? These noodles aren't regular Thai noodles are they?" Chef Ramsay said, taking another generous bite.

"Keen observation Chef Ramsay. These Thai noodles were made using a combination of corn flour and barley. I then soaked them in hot water with okra and kelp; allowing the noodles to transform each ingredient into a new variation of each!" Tsozin boasted.

"They don't call this guy 'The Charmer' for nothing. He has these chef's practically eating out of the palm of his hand!" Tim remarked.

"These judges seem to be bedazzled by his choice of dish for this match. It appears to have a significant effect on the crowd as well!" Terry said.

"This dish, is so clean and fascinating I feel like i'm in the heart of Bangkok. Everything in the city keeps moving vibrantly, but I can clearly see everything perfectly. Truly masterful dish young man, your ability to create a dish that showcases each ingredient individually and collectively as one is remarkable." Chef Ramsay complimented.

"I've seen chefs spend a lifetime trying to create a pad thai worthy of renown, and here you lay before me a masterpiece. It's as if I am one with jungles of Thailand, embracing every jewel and marvel it has to behold! Excellent dish Mr. Ikaharu, I think i'll have to include your recipe in my book!" Chef Khanna declared.

"It is said eastern cuisine is full of exotic wonders, and this dish is representative of that! I feel as if this dish speaks with me, giving me subtle hints to the mysteries of the great East, and yet I feel as though I can see them all simultaneously. I bow to your skill young man!" Iron Chef Masaharu stated as he stood up and bowed.

The crowd gasped suddenly. To receive such high praise from three world renowned chef's gave everyone a sense of fear. Tsozin just charmed three of the greatest chef's of all time, and now it looked like Yukihira would be overshadowed by it.

"You really went all out Tsozin? Impressive! But stand back and feast your eyes on my dish!" Yukihira boldly stated.

The crowd removed their shocked expressions, and drew themselves into Yukihira's presentation. As he lifted the tops, a warm beefy aroma spread throughout the judge's nostrils. All three judges quickly cut into their dish, and an even greater aroma coated their senses. As they took their first bite, each of them snapped their heads straight up and down with a look of severe amazement. Suddenly, Chef Ramsay's jacket flew off at lightning speed revealing his white undershirt which revealed his toned muscles underneath.

Everyone who was watching in that moment literally felt their jaw hit the floor. Nobody could quite process what they had just witnessed, the Chef Gordon Ramsay's white jacket was cast off instantly.

"Oh mah gawd! Oh mah gawd! Oh mah gawd! Did you see that 'Prince!?' Did you see that!? Chef Ramsay's jacket just snapped off ladies and gentleman! Stop the dayum match! This one is over!" Tim shouted frantically.

"Never in all my years have I seen a move performed like that! The entire arena is blown away by what we have just witnessed. I don't believe it!" Terry said.

"Do I look that ridiculous when it happens to me?" Senzaemon wondered to himself.

"AMAZING!!!!!" Iron Chef Masaharu shouted as he jumped superfluously.

"PERFECTION!!!!" Chef Khanna shouted, as he began to take another bite.

"FUCKING HELL!!!!" Chef Ramsay shouted in excitement.

The chef's continued to eat silently for a minute as everyone was still reeling from the once-in-a-lifetime moment they had just seen.

"This, is by far the best Boeuf Bourguignon I've ever tasted. The warm rich texture that coats the beef titillated my taste buds. The sauteéd mushrooms and braised onions create a powerful contrast of acidity and baseness. This beef is so tender, yet delightfully chewy that I wish it were gum." Chef Ramsay remarked.

"Every ingredient, every thing about this dish is meticulous in its design! There is nothing to be hidden in this dish, everything works in unison to create a lasting flavor I'll never want to forget. I would like to eat more, but I hesitate because I don't want to reach the last bite. But it's so good, I cannot resist!" Iron Chef Masaharu explained.

"Ah but there is a hidden mystery within this dish, isn't there Mr. Yukihira Sōma?" Chef Khanna announced.

"Sassafras!" Yukihira said proudly.

"Of course! Sassafras is what makes this dish unlike any other. The dense sugary flavor of the Sassafras root gives this dish a balance the caramelized the dish perfectly to leave a lasting flavor. This dish not only delivers a mouth watering taste, but leaves a lasting impressing well after you've consumed your bite." Chef Ramsay explained.

"Mr. Yukihira Sōma, this dish speaks volumes about your personality! I can taste every single seasoning, ingredient was placed scrupulously as if it had a specific purpose! Everything about this dish is flawless, I feel a nostalgic hearty feeling with every ounce of flavor that I taste!" Chef Khanna oozed.

"I'm pretty sure we know who the winner of this match it. That Yukihira Sōma absolutely dispelled the judges from the Pad Thai meal they had earlier!" Tim announced.

"This dish, it makes me feel at home by the hearth. I'm reminded of my family and all my troubles are non existent. However, I cannot take my thoughts off my wife. Eating this dish reminds me of my family, and her." Chef Ramsay stated.

"I too feel the warm embrace of my own love. We are sitting by a campfire underneath the starry sky, lost in the moment as if everything else doesn't exist!" Iron Chef Masaharu said longingly.

"I feel like i'm in a log cabin, roasting beef on a skewer with my wife as we lay cozily under a blanket, embracing each other's presence. Nothing else matters, nothing else could take away from this moment." Chef Khanna stated.

"Well Tim, it appears Yukihira just gave the judges a blast of nostalgia! That charm Tsozin had is nowhere to be seen!" Terry said.

"Right you are 'Prince' and I believe by the looks of it, the judges have already decided the winner.

The whole world was watching this moment. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. Nikumi looked up at the scoreboard, hoping Yukihira would be victorious. The crowd started to count along as the votes entered on the scoreboard.

"One...Two...Three!!!!!" They counted in unison.

"And your winner of the Shokugeki! Sōma Yukihira!!!!" The announcer shouted proudly.

The arena was in an uproar as they applauded and cheered loudly. Everyone was on their feet going wild at the announcement. All across the world, for those that were.watching, were celebrating as well. This match was truly incredible, and seeing Yukihira Sōma wow three world renowned chef's truly was a historic moment.

Jōichirō looked down and closed his eyes. He felt an extreme amount of pride in his son.

"Your mother would be proud Sōma. For your sake, i'll be proud for the both of us. Don't ever lose Sōma, until we compete again." Jōichirō thought to himself as he slung his suitcase over his shoulder and behind his back; he was off to find himself again hoping to come back and face his son in another faceoff, his only goal: to reach five-hundred wins.

"We have just witnessed history here tonight folks. Sōma Yukihira, a first year diner chef, has just defeated an Elite Ten member no.5 Tsozin Ikaharu." Tim said.

"What a main event! 'Shokugeki Showdown' concluded with victory going towards the underdog! You can't write a better story than that Tim!" Terry said.

Yukihira removed his sash, and exclaimed proudly: "Glad you liked it!"

"You two did an outstanding job, and created something very few chefs could do. Both of you completed the task, but one of you excelled over the other clearly. The difference between the two were: One was trying to prove a point, while the other was trying to make a statement. Tsozin, your dish displayed an excellence in craft and preparation. You proved you have remarkable talents, and succeeded in something very few chefs can accomplish. Sōma, you blew me away with the depth of your dish and I could tell you had someone in mind when creating it. This dish wasn't made just for us, it was made for someone else whom you gave everything you had into making for them. Well done lad, if you ever want to intern over the summer at one of my restaurants I would gladly take some time to personally show you some methods and techniques. Well done." Chef Ramsay said, as he bowed and headed for his exit.

"Did I just hear that right? Did Chef Gordon Ramsay just offer Yukihira Sōma a job?" Tim exclaimed.

"I believe we did. That's an incredible student right there, and what an opportunity for the young chef!" Terry remarked.

Tsozin was absolutely speechless, all his work. All his planning was for not. To make things worse, Erina Nakiri approached him with members from the Ministry of Education.

"Tsozin Ikaharu, you are hereby placed under immediate academic suspension pending an inquiry by the ministry of education!" The representative spoke.

"You can kiss your dreams goodbye Tsozin, because your father has just been removed from the Shokugeki Administration Bureau!" Erina mocked.

"What!? They can't remove him!" Tsozin shouted angrily.

"Oh they didn't. The Ministry of Education did. You see, the Shokugeki Administration Bureau is involved with academic oversight of Totsuki Academy. That places the Bureau under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Education; and you've got a lot of inquiries pending your father's involvement in all this. Sorry not sorry." Erina gloated.

"Wow Erina! You really do have connections!" Yukihira stated.

"I told you there were other ways." Erina replied.

"So I guess this was all kinda pointless and blown out of proportion huh?" Yukihira smiled as he scratched his head.

Erina smiled softly and shook her head.

"No. Not at all." Erina answered.

The Polar Star Gang, and friends, all bum rushed Yukihira at once, overloading him with praise and admiration.

"Uh.. thanks guys; but let's celebrate at the dorm. I got to take care of a few things first." Yukihira said sternly as he pushed his way through the crowd.

Yukihira went over to his station to grab the last hot plate on the counter. This was the big moment he thought to himself. This entire dish was made with everything he could muster. He wowed world renowned chefs and audiences around the globe, but still trembled at the fear that it wasn't good enough for the one he loved.

He walked nervously down the hall, not seeing Nikumi anywhere. He figured that she must be waiting back in the waiting room. He arrived at the door, and another pulse of fear coursed through his body. He paused for a brief moment, and tried to collect himself. After a long sigh, he opened the door and entered.

As he opened the door and walked in, he saw an angel waiting for him. She was remarkable with beauty. Her golden blonde hair, her tan skin. She had clear lip gloss on, that entranced his eyes. Her emerald eyes, were underlined by black eye liner that pierced his soul with desire. Her leather collar teased the idea of a naughty side. Her purple bikini held her breasts just perfectly, to show off their bold and robustness. Her abs were chiseled and defined, a testament to her fitness and strength. Her blue jean shorts, unbuttoned at the top to reveal her purple bikini bottoms caused Yukihira to sweat feverishly as they seduced him. Her long soft legs, defined and slender. Her brown leather knee high boots rounded off her appearance and drove Yukihira's heart into a frenzy.

This was the woman that captured his heart. The mere thought of her, warmed his soul. That feeling she gave him, flushed his body with warmth and power he couldn't feel otherwise. It was because of her he could win today. It was because of her he felt he could never lose. This was the woman who would always have the best he could give. Yukihira would never stop pursuing perfection, always learning and motivating himself to do better, for her sake; because she was worth everything. Yukihira was in love and this dish would prove it.

Nikumi blushed hard as her tan skin couldn't hide the redness of her cheeks. She knew Yukihira was staring at her, and she couldn't be happier.

"Nikumi! I made this for you." Yukihira stated nervously, trying not to draw out the moment any longer.

Nikumi took the hot plate and uncovered the lid. The instant aroma soothed her nervous soul. She was racing with emotions, but the aroma of the dish quelled her thoughts. She sat on the bench and took her fork to eat a small bite. She pressed the fork gently into the meat, impressed Yukihira made the meat on par with her own skill. She took another jab at a mushroom and onion, and coated them in the stew mixture. She raised the fork to her mouth, and Yukihira was trembling in anticipation.

She opened her mouth, and let the food enter. She took her first chew and a rush of flavor coated her tongue. Every single ingredient danced on her buds. She suddenly had a flashback of every memory she ever had of Yukihira. With each chew, the memories became more vivid and intimate. The textures, the unity, everything was perfect. She could only feel Yukihira now. Every fiber of her soul was dispelled from any negative thought, and only warmth resounded in her body. This was the greatest food she had ever had, and a wave of bliss grasped her body and she let out a yelp of ecstasy.

"Well? Do you like it?" Yukihira asked nervously; seeing her take her time to process each bite.

Nikumi looked back into Yukihira's eyes, and her body surged with adrenaline. Her heart was racing, her urges were irresistible. Inside her soul was screaming in unison. Without restraint she lunged towards him quickly and grasped onto his uniform and pulled him closely.

"Sōma Yukihira, I love your cooking." She said softly, staring into his eyes as her heart was pounding furiously.

This small moment, they realized their hearts were in sync. Nikumi leaned her face closer to Yukihira's, so they were practically touching noses.

"Sōma, I love you." Nikumi said passionately.

Nikumi then rushed in for a kiss. As their lips met, their bodies quivered in harmony. It was like a massive firework show had hit the grand finale and emotions of happiness, love, passion, connection, all firing off at once. Locked together in their kiss, time stood still and not a single thing mattered anymore. She loved him, and he loved her. Without any thought, Yukihira placed a hand on her face to cup it gently while he placed it on the small of her back. Nikumi let her arms sag around Yukihira's neck as they continued to let the moment pass as long as they needed to.

In this moment, Yukihira felt whole. There was nothing he couldn't do with this powerful feeling inside of him. All this time, the only secret technique he was lacking was this: Love.

Yukihira and Nikumi joined in hands together as they exited the arena. Most the people left because it was a very long kiss (and nothing more). As they exited the building, a large full moon lit up the land before them. Every star was placed perfectly. Together, as they walked hand in hand, revelling in their new found love; they decided to take the long way back to Polar Star.

 **And there it is. The entire reason I had to write 12 chapters; for a simple blurb about Sōma and Nikumi falling in love. In all honesty this story was developed backwards as I worked from the ending and moved up to the beginning. Ahhh, I am sad because it is finally done. My vision has finally been realized. But! This chapter was by far the most satisfaction I have ever had writing. The creativity, the humor, the meta commentary! I imagined what Food Wars! would be like if Jerry "The King" Lawler and Jim Ross commentated. I couldn't stop laughing. I actually found it easier to write about the shokugeki from a narrative standpoint. It prevents me from drooling on with detail, because you're reading FanFiction. You have to have an imagination! Everything doesn't have to.be spelled out.** **I really hope you enjoyed my presentation of Food Wars! The Secret Technique. I know I knock on clichés, but the power of love really does work like magic. This entire journey was so I could write Nikumi and Sōma's first kiss scene. I have other projects going on now, and if you enjoyed this; I'm sure you'll find something else to like in my arsenal. Check out my other work Food Wars! The Golden Era. That'll be my playground where I experiment with writing styles and mix things up.** **As far as I know, I'm currently trying to inspire myself to write a sequel to this series, and continue the journey. I just have to come up with another storyline. No prequels though, the show got it right for most part. Anyways, check for part 2 in the near future. From the bottom of my heart, I am sincerely grateful for your readership! Leave your final commentary on the story, I'd really like honest feedback. This is J.B Royals writing: "Glad you liked it."**


End file.
